The Flip Of The Coin
by CalgaryCowgirl
Summary: We all know Don Flack has a type. Leggy, socialite, arm-candy. Enter yet another leggy blonde, this one so beyond his type, it's Yin and Yang. What happens when these two titans meet on the Streets of New York? FlackOC, Pre-"Charge of This Post"
1. You Made It My Buisness

The city was cold. Not just with chilly weather, but there was no real relationships among its people. They walked past each other, thinking of nothing more than a desire to get where they were going. People didn't even know their own neighbours. All these thoughts swirled around in her head as she walked down the dark streets of New York, trying to clear her head. How could people live like this? Every one of them crushed together, yet not knowing a single thing about those they shared this world with.

She sighed, pausing in her steps to glance about the glowing skyline that surrounded her. The city had finally recovered from 9/11, but there appeared to be no real change in how New York's people felt about each other, no real change in the overall feel of the city. All that was left was the hole in the skyline, where those two glimmering towers once stood. Looking out over it now, she realized the city felt almost... empty... to her. Like something was missing now that those two looming guardians were no more.

A cold wind shoved past her, whirling her blonde hair about, causing her to shiver. She shoved her hands into her pockets, curling further into her coat. All she wanted to do now was get home, eat, take a hot bath and fall into bed. She wanted to forget these thoughts about the city she now called home. She wanted to believe, even if it was a false belief, that somewhere out there among the eight million plus people that inhabited New York was at least one person who gave a damn about what might happen to their neighbour, not because they had to, but simply because they wanted to.

"Like that's going to happen." She muttered, starting her walk once more. The cold was beginning to get to her. She had thought Vancouver was chilly in the fall, but New York... _'New York can be brutal.'_ She thought to herself, grinning quietly at her own belly-aching. Her steps quickened ever so slightly, the thought of her warm apartment making her smile.

She was passing one of the many alleys between her and her building when something made her pause. A frown crossed her face as she stood looking down the darkened stretch of pavement, listening intently. It sounded almost like someone was... crying?

"Shut up!" Her frown deepened and she began to pad silently through the darkness, closer and closer to the sound. "I told you to shut up, Bitch!" It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but soon enough she could see what was going on. A man, about six feet tall, had a slip of a woman shoved up against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground. "What's wrong with you?" She heard him hiss. "You think you can run? You think I wouldn't find you?" His voice rose steadily, until he was all but screaming in the woman's face.

She had heard enough. No man had the right to treat a woman this way. Without even thinking she felt her feet eat up the remaining distance between herself and the couple. She watched his face turn towards her, hearing her steps, turning right into the hard left hook she had coming towards him. She took great satisfaction in the feeling of his nose caving beneath her knuckles and the sickening crunch that went with it. She heard the man scream and watched him back away, doubled over, clutching his nose in pain.

She turned quickly to the woman at her side, gripping her shoulders lightly at the little thing slid down the wall to sit on the ground. "You alright?" she asked quickly, getting only a nod in response. Poor woman was shaking like a leaf in a gale, seeming so very shocked that anyone had stopped to help her. Her saviour grinned at her, receiving a weak, watery smile in return.

She tensed as she watched the smile fade, the woman's eyes widening with fear. That could only mean... The blonde jumped to the side, pulling the frightened woman with her, just narrowly avoiding the kick that had been coming at her. She leapt to her feet watching the man spin around to face her, an evil look glimmering in his eye. "Get outta here!" he snarled. "This isn't any of your business!" He lunged at her, throwing himself on the knee she had brought up to meet him.

"That's where you're wrong." She said, shoving him off her before moving to stand between him and the woman he had been about to harm. "You hurt another woman, you make it my business." She pushed against the woman behind her. "Run!" she hissed, never taking her eyes off the guy in front of her. "Get out of here! Now!" She sighed with relief as she listened to the woman's footsteps fade into the distance. Now she could focus on getting herself out of this mess, which wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do.

She licked her lips as her mind raced; trying to figure out what she was going to do. She didn't want to fight with this guy any longer than she had to, but she got the feeling that this guy wasn't about to give up. She waited quietly, falling forward into a fighting stance, as the man slowly got to his feet. She watched as he glanced about, apparently looking for the woman she had just sent away. It took a few moments for him to realize she was gone and that the woman in front of him was responsible.

"You BITCH!" He screamed, once again charging at her. She danced aside, feeling to wind against her skin as she imagined a matador would feel as their bull lumbered past. She tried to run, but soon felt his iron grip wrap around her arm. "You ain't going nowhere!" Stars exploded before her eyes as she felt the punch land on her cheek. She reeled for a moment, trying to shake the stars out of her eyes as he continued to try and land hit after hit. He managed to land a few gut shots before she started fighting back, ramming her shoulder into his chest, knocking the wind out of him, before laying into him with all her might. She could feel the pain in her knuckles as the continued to connect with his flesh and bone. Her hands would be stiff for weeks after this.

Suddenly she felt herself being flung across the alley, her body slamming into a brick wall. The guy had managed to make a blind grab for her and was now proceeding to try and choke her to death. "This wasn't your business." He hissed. "You shoulda stayed outta it."

She grimaced before bringing her arms up through his arm and breaking his grip on her throat in one swift motion, breaking his left arm over her knee in the process. _'Thank you mom for making me __take self-defence.'_ She thought to herself as the struggle for dominance resumed once again. They grappled at each other, him reaching for her throat, her for the strength to get him off her so she could run. She managed to push him back a bit, but he just came barrelling back, like a quarterback about to tackle her to the ground. He managed to use his momentum to carry them both back over to the wall and was scrambling up her body when oblivion hit. Before he had a chance to get out of his crouch, she had already brought up her arms and brought her elbows slamming down on the back of his head with as much force as her ten years of lifting weights could muster.

She sighed with relief, watching the man drop like a stone. Panting from the exertion, she allowed herself a moment or two to calm her breathing before bringing the cell phone that had, miraculously, stayed in her pocket to her lips, dialling as she went.

"911, what is your emergency."

"There's been an assault." She said, breathing heavily between sentences. "I need an ambulance and the cops to..." she glanced around, trying to figure out which end of the alley she was closer to. "...an alley off west 22nd and Avenue of the Americas, halfway down the street. There's a convenience store and a brick apartment building at the entrance."

"Alright ma'me, and how badly are you hurt?"

She drew back her hand from wiping her mouth and found blood. "Bastard split my lip." She muttered, incredulous, not really registering the dispatcher's question for a moment. "Oh, you're talking to me? Honey," she laughed. "The ambulance ain't for me; it's for the guy who tried to whip me." She looked down at her unconscious rival. "You should have known better than to start that shit with me boy." She said down to him.

"Is he still there ma'me? " The dispatcher sounded very concerned, worried that he might have a victim die on the phone with him.

"Yeah, he's out cold." She replied, massaging her jaw which was starting to get really sore now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off. "It started out as domestic thing between him and some woman he knew. I cold-cocked him to get him off of her, she ran, we fought, I knocked him out and called you." She breathed out a weary sigh. "Tell me those cops are on their way." She asked, starting to worry this guy might wake up for round two before the boys in blue got to her.

"Yes ma'me, they were on Reade when I called them out. They should be there in the next minute or so. The ambulance is coming from the downtown hospital so I'll be a little be longer given the traffic today."

"Yeah, traffic's a bitch in this city." She laughed, stopping only when her jaw began to hurt from it. She sighed, rubbing her jaw, and leaned against the brick wall that had, only moments before, been used as a weapon against her. "God I need a drink after this."

"I hear that." Dispatch laughed. "You sound like you've had a pretty rough night."

"Rougher than even you can imagine." She chuckled, going over the minutes of her day, and all the problems that had come with them. Glancing about her she managed to spot the furious red flicker of an approaching emergency vehicle. "Oh, thank you Lord." She sighed. "I can see the lights. Those cops are getting close to the entrance of the alley. Thank you." She smiled into the phone. "You guys probably don't get thanked near enough for the stuff you do. So... thanks."

She heard the dispatcher pause for a moment, obviously not used to this kind of reaction from the folk he spoke to during his shift. "You-you're welcome. You going to be alright now?"

"Yes, I think so; I can see someone running down the alley now." She watched a man in a suit jogging down the alley towards her, pulling a gun for his protection. "I gotta go. Have a decent night... well, as decent as can be expected for you in your line of work."

She heard the dispatcher chuckle. "I'll try." She smiled as she hung up the phone, slipping the thin piece of plastic back into her pocket. She pushed herself off of the wall and turned towards the man heading towards her. "Sorry to ruin your Friday night detective." She called.

"I was on call, this is nothin'." He approached the situation, gun drawn, taking in his surroundings with a careful and observant eye. His gaze landed on the form at her feet, now slowly starting to come around. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

She gave him a wry grin and shrugged a little. _'This guy's cute.'_ She thought. "My prostrated friend here decided to let his temper get the best of him when dealing with a lady friend. I simply decided that, that just wasn't going to fly while I was around."

"And where would this lady friend be right now?" he asked, holstering his gun and kneeling down to cuff the man at her feet.

"Don't know. I told her to run a while back." She looked around the alley, now alternating from dark to light red with the flickering of the detective's dashboard light. "I guess she took my advice."

"You know her?" he asked, rising up having finished cuffing the now semi-conscious man.

"Never seen her before in my life." She replied. "I just figured he knew her from how he was talking to her when I came on scene. He said something like...'You think you could run? You think I wouldn't find you?' I got the feeling that she had been trying to get out of a bad situation." She shrugged. "I wasn't about to let that attempt be in vain."

She watched him silently taking his notes, taking down her unofficial statement. The ambulance pulled up beside the SUV, the medics jumping out of the cab, prepping to get her assailant to the hospital. "So you took this guy out?" She turned back to the Detective. "On your own? With your bare hands?" He shook his head. "I would hate to get on your bad side."

She laughed softly at his incredulous tone. "Believe it or not, I've handled worse things than him. He's 160... 170 pounds max." She grinned quietly. "Try wrangling a bucking stallion that happens to be 1000+ pounds, that'll really work your muscles." She took a look at her knuckled, wincing at the large gashes she had opened up breaking in this guy's face. Trying to forget the stinging pain she now felt in her hands, she looked up at the handsome man in front of her. "Can I ask who the congratulations are from though? You never did introduce yourself."

His white teeth glimmered in the alternating light from the two emergency vehicles. "Don Flack, NYPD detective." He said, holding out his hand.

She smirked slightly, taking his large hands in one of her own calloused ones. "Jessie Kilburne, one L." She added, conscious of his need to document this. "Though I suppose, in this instance, one could call me the champion of women everywhere." She shook her head as the medics loaded their patient onto the stretcher. "Dude just kept coming. He kept charging me once he figured out his lady was gone." She snorted softly as she watched him get wheeled towards the waiting ambulance. "Shoulda listened to your mama, boy. Don't start shit you can't finish."


	2. The Portraits

"So how'd you know I was a detective?" Jessie looked up in confusion from her seat on the back of a second ambulance that had been called to treat her wounds. Detective Flack had been concerned for her when she mentioned the two times she had been shoved into the wall. Something about thinking she might have hit her head in the struggle. "You called me detective earlier tonight, when you apologized for ruining my night."

"Oh, that." She grinned a bit as the last of her cuts were bandaged; one of the CSI's having already gone over her with a fine toothed comb. "Detectives and their senior officers are the only ones allowed to wear suits." She said, grabbing a corner of Don's suit jacket and holding it up to illustrate. "The guy's that are really high up and dealing with the politics are almost always in dress blues or a more expensive suit than this, for appearances sake." She let the corner go and dropped her hand to her side. "Beat cops and patrol officers wear the uniform. You were wearing a suit, tasteful, but hardly an Armani, and you're out on the street. That tells me, detective."

She watched that grin of his crop up on his face once more. "You're good." He flipped his memo book closed and tucked his hands into his pants pockets. "You ever think of becoming a CSI? You're very observant."

Jessie laughed. "I have to be with the job I do." She nodded to the medic who just finished patching her up, having insisted against going to the hospital. She hadn't been badly hurt. She's have some monster bruises, but other than that she was fine. "I'm a stage-technician. I work on all the stuff that makes the actors look good in any stage production, lights mostly, occasionally costumes. Right now I'm the stage manager on the latest remount of _Phantom of the Opera_. It's going to be a pretty cool show." She smiled, thinking of her job. "There are some days when I want to tear my hair out, but I love it none-the-less." She pushed herself to her feet, slipping the coat she had removed when the paramedic started looking her over.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" he asked. "I'm gonna need to take you down to the station to make an official report and that might take a while."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not really that hurt, just bruised, that's all. I'll take a hot bath tonight when I get home and I'll be on my way to feeling better soon enough." She shrugged further into her coat. "Believe me, I've taken worse hits than what that fool had to dish out. Though, granted, they were mostly from inanimate objects that don't really take much crap from the likes of us fleshy humans." She chuckled. "And I'm more than happy to come down to the station, but can we stop by my place first? I need to drop off my cell or we're never going to get through this tonight. Plus, I think I'm going to need a warmer coat"

Don nodded. "Sure, where do you live, I can drive you."

"Oh, no that's not necessary." She smiled and pointed down the street. "That's my building there. I was walking there"

"No kidding." Don said, catching sight of the brick apartment building not forty feet from the scene. "Well, let me talk to my guys and then maybe I'll walk you there. Might as well save the gas."

"Cool." She watched him walk away; very much admiring the view she received in return for her patience. _'Nice ass. Must get it from running down crooks all day.'_ She blushed and let out a silent laugh. _'God I'm nasty. Ogling a cop at the scene of my assault.'_ She smiled and bit her lower lip. _'But now that I think about it...'_ she giggled quietly, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the 'Cat caught the canary' grin that was slowly spreading over her face. "Lord, I'm horrible." She whispered, watching the detective come back over to her. _'Nice view from the front and the back. This just keeps getting better and better.'_ She quickly schooled her face as Don approached her. "What's happening?"

"I'm gonna walk you over to your apartment, then we're going to head down to the station to take your statement. After that I'll give you a ride back." She nodded smiling gratefully, quickly falling into step beside him. "So... what do you do again?"

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, not many people really get what I do." She shrugged, searching for a way to really explain what she did for a living. "You ever gone to a stage show where a bunch of people dressed in black ran out on stage and shifted a bunch of stuff around?"

Now it was Don's turn to fall silent as they drew closer to her front door. "I think so." She said slowly. "But I really can't remember much about that part of it."

"Good." She said, fumbling with her keys, looking for the one that opened her building's door. "That's the sign of a good crew is when the audience doesn't even notice that they're there. That kind of thing is part of what I do. Ah! There you are." She exclaimed, finally finding the right key to open the door. "You want to come up? Or would you rather wait here?" She stood in the doorway, watching the gears turning in the detective's mind, the innuendo in every possible response being carefully weighed and compared behind those gorgeous blue eyes. "Don't even." She said, shooting him a knowing smirk. "I know what you're thinking detective, all I want to know if you feel the need to walk me up, or if you're cool with waiting down here."

Don felt a small grin tug at his lips. "I guess I'll walk you up." He replied, stepping up and through the door she had opened for him.

After making certain the door was locked behind her, Jessie started up the stairs. "Anyway, the rest of what I do is mostly preparation for things like _Phantom_ or for other events I've been hired onto, like your policeman's ball."

"Seriously?" Don asked, rather surprised. "When was the last time you worked the ball?"

"Last year."

Now Don looked really shocked. "No way." He cried. "I don't believe you. I know I would have seen you at the ball if you worked it last year."

She just gave him another knowing smirk. "First off, there were HOW many people at that thing? Even a seasoned detective like you wouldn't have noticed everyone." She pulled her keys out of her pocket once more as they approached what he assumed to be her apartment. "Secondly, after the first glance, no one ever really notices the tech corner. Hence the reason we wear all black. We blend in and the public usually forgets about us. Thirdly, I usually work backstage and I make it my business to stay hidden and forgotten." She unlocked her door and smiled so serenely it was almost annoying. "You wouldn't have noticed a thing."

Her door opened into a short hall painted in a rich red, lit almost like a gallery. On the walls hung various paintings and photographs, but at the end of the hall was a large portrait. It was of a woman's face with a very 'K.I.S.S.'-like make-up job. It was the eyes that caught him the most about that painting were they eyes. The eyes were wide and shining. They sucked you in with... something.

"Like it?" Jessie came up beside him, having taken off and put away the boots she was wearing.

"Yeah. It's cool." He cocked his head a little, taking in the portrait in. "Who's it by?"

"I painted it in college." She replied. "It was an assignment for a painting class. We had to do ourselves up in German Expressionist make-up and paint a self portrait in greyscale." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, taking in his blank expression with amusement. "Basically we did ourselves up in fantastically crazy black and white make-up, have our picture taken, and then paint a scaled up version of the picture." Don watched as a quiet pride filled her face as she gazed on her work. "Took me ages to finish and I really ended up hating the thing while I was working on it, but then I finally walked away from it and didn't touch it for two days. When I came back I found that I couldn't paint over it." She shrugged. "It was the first human face I'd ever done that actually turned out to be somewhat decent. I couldn't paint over her." Jessie laughed quietly. "So here she is."

They both stood there a few moments, just taking in the intricacies of a human face, watching the light and shadow that played across both the canvas itself and within the painting. Eventually Jessie left him to continue looking over the many pieces of art that hung on her walls. There were many. There were posters, sketches, paintings, and photographs; many, many photographs. Some were group shots of a cast and crew from various companies and shows, some were of her with... her family, he assumed. The rest were of her and various people in a variety of settings. Jessie sitting on a wall somewhere, on a horse in a deep forest, on a sunny street, on the beach, there were photos of her in just about every spot imaginable. This girl seemed to have traveled the world in her life. Yet again, there hung a large portrait; this one he knew was of Jessie. Red charcoal flowed over the yellow parchment it was sketched on, creating an almost whimsical version of the real woman standing somewhere in the apartment with him.

"Did you do this one to?" he asked as she walked back into the room with him, pulling her hair back into another ponytail, her last having become more like a bedraggled rat's tail.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up once she had fastened the pony in place. "Oh, no. I wish I could lay claim to that one." She grinned at the second portrait, taking in the woman's serene look. She sat with almost perfect posture, looking like a Madonna. "That one was done on a school trip to Paris. We visited the red light district to go and see the Moulin Rouge. After, we all went up to this church the street artists use in the evening. That particular portrait was done by a very sweet street vendor." She looked at it quietly for a moment before smiling. "He did a very flattering job."

"Didn't have to work too hard to do it did he?" Don found himself muttering, without even realizing what he was saying. "Y-you ready?" he asked, trying to cover up his slip.

"Yeah." She said, looking at him curiously. Flack was acting oddly. Well, as oddly as she could figure given she had known him for all of... what, three hours now? Jessie figured she wasn't the best judge of his character at the moment. "Shall we?" She asked, shrugging on a heavy coat before slipping into a pair of paint covered converse sneakers.

Don grinned, thankful his slip of tongue hadn't been caught. "Let's do this.


	3. One in Eight Million

Jessie rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the incessant need to sleep. It had been a long night and her body was beginning to protest this abuse. And coming from her, any normal person would be unconscious right now. Her body was used to running for long hours on little sleep, but this was starting to push it. "We good?" she asked, looking up at Don, seated at his desk, taking her statement. "I mean, I'm used to long hours and all, but this is starting to push it just a little."

Don nodded, grabbing a printed copy of her statement and passed it to her. "Yeah, just sign this and we'll get out of here."

"Thank God." She muttered, grabbing a pen and quickly skimming over the document before signing it. "I mean, you've been nice Detective, but even I need sleep"

"No, I get it. It's been a really long night for you." Don replied, grabbing his coat off his chair as she rose and stretched, listening as her back cracked a few times. It had taken longer than he expected to get through her statement. He could tell she was starting to feel the effects of a long day. Her movements were sluggish, her eyes were tired, even she was starting to not even respond to some of the jokes he had been making. But as they were walking out he watched her frown in confusion, and then watched her face light up with both recognition and delight.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, a smile fit to crack her jaw spreading across her face. "Sheldon? Sheldon Hawkes, is that you?"

"Jessie Kilburne?" Hawkes laughed, walking over to wrap Jessie into a warm hug. Neither one noticed Don's eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years? Don't tell me you got into another bar fight."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, laughing, "This one had nothing to do with a bar. On this day I became defender of the downtrodden." She said, dramatically waving an arm about.

Hawks arched his brow at her. "As opposed to what? Jessie, you've always been the defender of the downtrodden." He smirked at her a bit. "Though you are occasionally responsible for turning folk into the downtrodden."

Jessie's mouth dropped open and she brought a hand to her chest, a mock wounded look on her face. "Sheldon, I'm hurt." She grinned wickedly at him. "I defy you to come up with one instance where I have caused someone to be downtrodden."

"Oh, you defy me huh?" Hawkes laughed, backing away from her, beginning to count on his fingers. "How about the day I met you when I walked in on you giving that guy with the broken arm that fierce dressing down? Or the time you caught your nephew treating your niece like a servant? Or when your artistic director wanted you to put that light up where it wouldn't have held and would have fallen on someone's head? Man you were mad at him that day. Or better yet..."

"Hawkes!" Jessie grinned at her old friend. "I said one, Hawkes. One." She laughed lightly. "Lord, you're a medical examiner and you can't follow a simple instruction like that, I'd hate to see what you're cases look like." Hawkes rolled his eyes and knocked his knuckles to Jessie's shoulder and the two laughed as though no time had passed between them. "We need to get together again man. It's been too long since we've hung out."

"The guys from the office and I were planning on heading down to Sullivan's on Friday. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us."

Don watched Jessie frown once again, this time in thought. "This Friday?" she asked, getting a nod of confirmation from both men. "I don't think I have anything to do in the evening. What time were you thinking?"

Don shrugged. "We all get off around 7:00pm. More than likely, some of us are going to be late given our work." He shrugged into his coat, preparing to leave. Jessie needed to get home, soon enough the energy she'd gotten from seeing Sheldon again would fade and she'd be wiped.

"I think I could make that." Jessie replied. "And if something comes up, I'll give Hawkes a call." She paused as a large yawn pulled itself from her lips. "Sorry Hawkes, It's been a really long night and I need to get home. I'll give you a call later tomorrow."

The two hugged each other goodbye before Jessie and Don started back towards Don's car. "So... how do you know our ME?"

"I met him back when he was an ER doc." She grinned remembering those days. "It was my first time here in New York and I was just a basic tech at the time. Well, one day a set piece had been left improperly weighted by one of the other techs and it feel over onto the stage. Nearly crushed a couple of our actors and it did break his arm on the way down. I was the first aid attendant at the time so I splinted him up and drove him to the hospital ER. Sheldon was the guy's doctor and he walked in on me chewing the guy out for leaving the damn thing without checking that it was supported." She glanced over at him as they approached the SUV. "We don't take kindly to people being so negligent they nearly kill someone." She nodded thanks to him as he opened her door for her.

"Hawkes let the guy know just how lucky he was and we've been buds ever since." She continued after Don had climbed in. "We lost touch a couple of years back after I started touring with Cirque du Soleil. I was so busy at the time, I barely had time to even think let alone write." Jessie grinned with weary happiness. "It'll be good to catch up with him again. It's been too long."

The rest of the ride was silent, mostly because Jessie had fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd started driving. Every now and then Flack would glance over at her, watching the beams from the street lights glide over her features. Her hair fell across her shoulder like a streamer of gold. Her skin was pale, but there was a hint of healthy flush in her cheeks. Something his sisters might have called a strawberries and cream complexion. Her hands were smooth, but callused from her work. Her face was calm and smoothed over in sleep. There was a bruise on her left cheek, just beginning to form under the surface. That bruise reminded him of her knuckles, the scrapes on her back, and the punches she had taken to the gut. Jessie was one tough lady, but she was also very lucky. Things could have gone very wrong, very quickly. She couldn't have known if the guy had a knife or a gun on him. Rather than being the victor tonight, she could have easily become just another one of the many homicide cases that littered his desk.

He gripped the wheel of the car just a bit tighter. It bothered him, the thought of Jessie being just another corpse to him. It bothered him more than any other corpse ever had. She was so full of life, of fire. She was so full of energy; he couldn't even begin to imagine what seeing her dead body might feel like to him. This world was so crazy, so full of dangerous people. Here was a woman who was willing to go toe to toe with part of this world's evil and was able to come away unscathed. She was willing to step in on the behalf of someone she didn't even know, just because she wanted to help.

"Amazing." He muttered as he pulled up in front of her building. "Never thought I'd see the day." He shook his head slightly and watched her sleep for a moment before reaching over. "Jessie." He called quietly, gently tapping her on the shoulder watching her eyes slowly flutter open. They were even more interesting in person than they were in the portrait that hung in her apartment. Steel blue that seemed to shift between light grey and ice blue depending on her mood. "We're here."

"So we are." She yawned. "Thank you for this. You didn't have to give me a lift."

Don shrugged. "You've taken enough of a beating tonight without hitting the pavement too."

Jessie grinned a little. "Wasn't much of a beating, but thanks." She climbed out of the car, turning back only. "Might I take it that I'll be seeing you at Sullivan's on Friday?"

"If I don't have a case run long."

"Cool." Jessie nodded and shut the door, giving Don a cheeky salute before turning to her building. Don continued to watch her until she was well inside her building before starting the care and driving back to work. He didn't know why he lingered... just wanted to make sure she was safe in her building he guessed.

Jessie grinned, feeling a quiet pair of shocking blue eyes on her back as she walked into her building, not leaving until the door closed firmly behind her. Her hand unconsciously reached up and began to play with the Irish trinity that hung about her neck. She had been wondering if there was one person in this city that might care simply because they want to. Maybe Detective Flack was that one in eight million.


	4. Character Study

Sullivan's was busy when the Flack got there. It usually was, given that it was the prime place for cops and those that helped them to come and unwind after a long day of catching bad guys. Flack was just wondering if he and the guys would be able to get a table at all when he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair seated at a back booth, fingering the stem of a martini glass.

"Hey." He said, walking up to her. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." She replied, taking a sip of her drink. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and black high heeled boots. It was the shirt that really caught his eye, not for what it contained, but for the bold pattern that ran across it. The shirt itself was black, half covered with a pattern of paint splatters and handwriting. Over top of it laid a red coat of arms, under which ran the words, Love and Hate. She looked comfortably tough, like she could kick any ass in this place and not bat an eye. "This place gets busy at the same time every day. It's like clockwork." She smiled, glancing about her as Flack pulled up a seat across from her. "Thankfully, I don't run on the same schedule as you guys do so I'm able to come in a little early and grab a table." She shrugged. "Least that's what I did when Hawkes and I could get here to hang out for a bit."

"Hawkes would bring you here?" Don asked, taking off his suit jacket and his tie, hanging them on the hook on the end of the booth.

Jessie nodded. "I'd swing by after rehearsal whenever he had time and we sit and chat, or just play a few rounds of pool." She grinned wickedly. "Boy never learned from his mistakes, I'd whip him every time."

"You play pool?" Don asked, happy to have possibly found someone to play against who wasn't Danny or Mac. They were good, but he needed a change up every now and then.

"Hell yeah." She laughed. "What Hawkes always seemed to forget is that I've had years to perfect my game. I learned on my daddy's table back in Vancouver and I had him and my brother to go up against as a challenge." She shook her head, smiling at the memories. "I always loved playing against them. It was a lot of fun."

"You up for a round?" he asked, eager for a game. "I haven't been able to get a game in for a while."

"You play?" He nodded, grinning. "I'd love a game. I've been so busy with _Phantom_ I haven't been able to play in about a month now." She gulped down the last of her drink and motioned to the pool tables with her head. "How about I rack 'em while you get yourself a drink?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"Sure, thanks. You want anything?"

She thought for a moment. "A Long Island would be nice, if you don't mind."

Don nodded. "Sure. You grab us a table would you?"

Jessie nodded and walked towards a, miraculously, free pool table and quickly began pulling the balls out of the pockets they sat in, setting them on the table. Don grinned and made his way over to the bartender. "Hey Frank." He said, greeting one of the barkeeps that had kept him and his friends well watered before.

"Hey Flack!" Frank grinned and slapped palms with Don. "Good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Too long man, too long." Don grinned. "Can I get my usual and one Long Island Iced Tea?"

Frank frowned in confusion. "Since when do you get a Long Island? None of you guys drink that."

Don grinned. "It's not for any of us. It's for her." He pointed over his shoulder to Jessie, who was, by now, just finishing racking the balls and was now moving over to the cue rack to select one for herself.

"Damn." Fank said, quietly. "Where'd you find her man?"

"At a scene." He replied. "She kicked a guy's ass for trying to beat up his woman. Then it turns out that she knows Hawkes." He shrugged as Frank mixed Jessie's drink and poured his beer. "We invited her along to meet everyone else."

"Damn, you have all the luck man." Frank passed Don his order.

"What are you talking about dude? It's not like I'm with her, I just met her." Don arched a brow. "Yeah, she's hot, that hardly means I'm going to get with her. I've known her for all of a day. Who knows, it may come out that I hate her."

"Yeah, sure man." Frank rolled his eyes. "You might want to get back to your game. Looks like that woman you might end up hating is waiting for you."

Don turned and glanced over to where Jessie was leaning against the table, cue in hand, arching an eyebrow at him. He grinned to himself as he made his way back over with their drinks.

"'Bout time." She said as he got within hearing range, snagging her drink from his hand and taking a small sip. "Gab a cue and break 'em."

"Why don't you start?" Don asked, grabbing a cue and chalking up.

Jessie shook her head. "I racked, you break. It's a tradition/rule I've got. He who racks, does not break." She grinned.

Don shrugged and set down his beer to break the balls. He lined the cue ball up with the balls at the end of the table. Jessie watched him quietly, respecting the game too much to break his concentration. She watched him shoot the cue ball to scatter the balls across the table. She stayed where she was for a moment; eyeing the table and the possible shots she had at her disposal. Taking one last sip, she set down her drink and moved around the table, looking like a shark searching for prey, a look of intense concentration on her face. Eventually she leaned over the table and lined up a shot, sinking two solids with it.

Don arched a brow and glanced up at her. Jessie smirked back at him. "Told you, I've been playing for years." She arched a brow back at him. "Still wanna play me?"

"Are you kidding?" Don said, passing her drink to her. "You might actually offer me a challenge." He took her drink back from her and watched her line up her next shot. He couldn't help it as his eyes wandered ever so slowly downward to the impressive piece of real estate in front of him. _'You also offer a much nicer view than Messer.'_ He thought grinning to himself.

They continued to play for about half an hour until the first of the CSI's arrived from the lab. By that point, Jessie had managed to whip Don in the first round of pool and they had started on a second.

"Hey Flack!" Don turned to see Danny Messer, Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe walking up to the table. "Glad to see you could get out of the office?"

Don shrugged before turning back to his game, watching Jessie's eyes rove over the green expanse of felt, seeking out another shot. "Vicaro wanted to take a crack at this hunch he's got. He's gonna talk to a few people, see what pans out. I think he's gonna chat with a few of his informants"

Danny nodded, leaning up against the wall next to Don while Stella and Lindsay went to get some drinks. He indicated Jessie with his head. "This girl know what she's getting into? Playing against you in pool?"

Jessie shot Danny an unimpressed glare while Don rolled his eyes. He watched Jessie line up yet another shot, this time sinking three balls with it. Don threw up his hands in frustration while Jessie straightened up, hand on hip, and looked at Danny, arching a very elegant eyebrow. "What was that you were asking?" she asked, "About whether or not I know what I'm getting into?"

"Thanks a lot Messer, now she's actually going to try and whip me simply to spite you." Don sighed. "At least I had a chance when she was just playin' me for the hell of it."

"Are you kidding me?" Messer exclaimed, astonished. "The great Don Flack has met his match, in a WOMAN?!"

"You'd best be watching your tone there Danny." Stella said, slipping a pitcher of beer they were going to share onto a nearby table. "You make it sound like we women can't play pool. And I believe this woman has already proven that theory wrong with her last shot." Stella smiled at Jessie. "Since these boys are obviously not about to introduce us, I'm Stella Bonasera. This is Lindsay Monroe," Lindsay waved at Jessie before sitting down next to Stella. "And Big mouth over here is Daniel Messer."

Jessie walked closer to Stella and Lindsay, shaking their hands. "I'm Jessie Kilburne, I'm old friends with your M.E. Hawkes. I know him from back when he was an E.R Doc."

"Which isn't surprising given how many injuries you brought in that year." Hawkes grinned as he walked up to Jessie, giving her a warm hug in greeting. "Uh-oh." He said, catching sigh of the cue in her hand. "Who was stupid enough to challenge you?"

"Don." She grinned at the detective. "But he didn't really challenge me, we just agreed to a friendly game. This one," she pointed to Danny. "Is the one who's been challenging me. By the way Messer, I'm playing you after this round." She pointed to Danny before turning back to her game. "See if you can do any better against me than Don is doing right now." She lined up yet another shot, sinking another two balls. "I hope you're ready to lose Messer."

"Sorry I'm late." Jessie turned to see a tall, broad shouldered man, brown-haired, blue-eyed man walk up to their group. He was an interesting character and suddenly, time seemed to slow. She found herself analyzing him, mentally picking him apart, storing him away for use in a play somewhere in the future. _'Broad shoulders, strong physic, obvious military deportment. Commands respect from those he works with through action, rather than demanding it outright. He was an officer, but not high enough that he hasn't seen action. Maybe a Captain?'_ She watched him as he was greeted by his subordinates and friends. _'His eyes are so open... so expressive. But there's pain there. It's hidden, but it's huge, and it's there.'_ She glanced down at his hands, spying a gold band. _'Married, but he hasn't foregone this gathering of friends to be with his wife... something's gone wrong or... maybe she died? That might explain the pain in his eyes.'_ Time quickly seemed to resume its normal pace as she watched the man approach her. She smiled, setting aside her cue; she waited until he approached her before standing to attention and executing a perfect military salute. She watched his eyes become confused as he returned the salute and they both let their arms down. She smiled and held out her hand. "Jessie Kilburne."

"Mac Taylor." The man replied, taking her hand in a firm handshake. She watched recognition spark in his eyes. "You were at the policeman's ball last year. One of the techs dressed all in black."

Jessie groaned, leaning back slightly. "And here I thought I was so skilled and went completely unnoticed during that event." She said, laughing a bit while raising herself back up to face the military man. "You're good. Not many people remember me, even if they do notice me."

"My job requires me to be observant. Why did you salute me?"

"You're either in the military or you were in it at some point in your life." Jessie replied. "You don't appear to have any tattoos, so that tells me that you probably weren't in any form of the navy. Your eyes show no anger or angst that could be indicative of a dishonourable discharge or any form of disciplinary action being brought against you. You still carry yourself as though you were in the military, which continues to tell me that you probably received an honourable discharge since you're not currently in any kind of uniform." She grabbed her drink and took a sip before continuing. "You command respect from your colleagues, but there is no resentment emanating from them that might indicate that you have continuously demanded it. You have earned the respect of these folk and give it to them in return. This leads me to believe that while you have been an officer of reasonably high rank, though not high enough that you were exempt from action. I'm thinking no higher than a Captain." She smiled softly, saying nothing about what she had seen in his eyes. That was his own, private pain. It wasn't for her to tell the others what she saw in this case. He seemed to realize this, because a small spark of gratitude flickered in his eyes. She smiled gently and asked, "How'd I do?"

"Reasonably well. But you were wrong about one thing. I was a Lieutenant in the Marines, which is a branch of the Navy." Mac smiled at her.

"Ahh, so close." Jessie frowned in thought. "But you're not quite correct, Detective Taylor, I got that from your badge. The Marines, while in some cases still a legitimate branch of the navy, are not connected with the navy in the case of the United States Marine Corps. The only remaining link they have to their original military category is through administration. In all other aspects the Marines have become their own entity in the U.S. military." She grinned at Mac. "My work also requires me to be observant of all things. You have proven to be a very interesting character study Detective Taylor. I look forward to getting to know you further."

Mac smiled slightly. "Glad I could provide you with a character to study."

Jessie smiled back at him. "Now, you sir need to get yourself a drink while I," she grabbed her cue. "Need to complete the sound beating I have been giving your Don here before I move on to Messer over there." She glanced over her shoulder at Danny. "Hope you brought cash darlin'."


	5. Of Stories and Pool

"Daniel Messer, I have beaten you soundly at the game of pool. I've done it three times now. I'm not about to do it again so let me sit down!" Jessie stated as she put up her cue. "I'm not going to get into a best three out of five, out of nine, out of eighteen, battle with you." She flopped down into a seat beside Stella and Mac. She was starting to tire from having been on her feet all day and she just wanted to sit down.

"Come one, one more game. Give me a chance to win my money back." Danny whined.

"'K, number one. See these ears?" she asked, pulling on one to indicate it. "These are the ears of a woman who has babysat two cousins, a niece, and a nephew through infancy into their post pubescent years. These ears don't hear whining any more, the frequency is too high, so don't do it. Second," she continued, letting go of her ear in the process. "I have cleaned you out as much as I'm going to tonight. I am not about to deny you your ability to pay your rent this month. Go play with Don." She raised a hand to cut off his pleading. "Think of it this way Danny, at least when you play against Don, you have a hope of winning." She grinned wickedly. "Now go, I'm not about to change my mind."

Stella watched Danny skulk off in search of a game with Don. "I don't believe I've ever seen someone beat him three times in a row before."

Jessie shrugged. "Like I've told Hawkes and Don, I've had years at home to perfect my game. Besides, his comments really burned me up, I wasn't about to let him get away with it." She smiled at the two detectives she sat with. "Maybe someday I'll feel generous enough to let him win, but that wasn't about to happen tonight."

"We could see that before he even picked up his cue." Mac said. "You aren't going to rob him of his cash every time you play him are you?"

Jessie smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't usually play for cash. I just figured that taking him for a few bucks would be the best way to take Messer down a few pegs." She shrugged. "Seems to have worked."

"I would agree." Stella said, taking a sip from her beer. "By the way, I have to say, you are impressively observant." She added, looking over at Jessie in admiration. "What is it you do?"

Jessie grinned. "I'm a stage hand for theatre mostly. At the moment I'm stage managing the latest _Phantom_ production, so I'm responsible for ensuring continuity throughout all the scenes and shows. We open in about a month so it's getting into crunch time."

Stella nodded. "I remember people like you from when I practiced dance. We dancers never really gave you much thought, though. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, that's how should have been." Jessie said, taking a sip from her own drink. She had switched to soda a little while ago. "Performers don't need to think about anything tech-wise that doesn't affect them. They've got more important things to think about." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair to watch Don and Danny play pool.

Stella grinned. "So have you gotten to work with any famous people?"

Jessie laughed and shook her head. "How did I know that was coming?" she muttered, amused. "I've worked with a few big names, mostly indirectly. I designed and ran lights for Measha Brueggergosman a few years back. The closest I really ever got to a famous celeb was when I was a quick change dresser for Marissa Jaret Winokur." She grinned at Stella. "But trust me, when you've only got fifteen seconds to get a woman from one costume to the next, you don't really notice much. But she was really sweet in rehearsal." She took a sip of her Coke and stared at the center of their table, remembering. "She wanted to know if she could do anything that would help me do my job, anything that would make the quick-change faster. I basically told her to unfasten the clasp at the top of her dress and shimmy out of it as quick as she could."

Mac seemed to blush slightly. "That must have been interesting." He commented dryly.

Jessie shrugged. "If I had walked in on her changing in the dressing rooms, then yes. In the case of a quick change, It's simply business." She spoke of it very casually. It was just business to her in cases like that. "It might have been a bit more awkward if I had been changing a male actor, but even in a case like that, Its business."

"Have you had anybody think otherwise?" Stella asked.

"A few." Jessie replied. "But in those cases, I usually offered to help them find a different dresser." She grimaced a little before continuing. "A few of the guys I've dressed have taken the fact that I was helping them change as an indication that I was willing to sleep with them. Thankfully, the companies were usually able to find a male replacement for me in those cases."

"Sounds like you've managed to get yourself involved in a pretty interesting career."

Jessie smiled. "It has its moments. Though, generally speaking my social life can be damn near non-existent at times. I get so busy looking out for the show and its actors; I lose the time I need to actually have a life."

Mac and Stella both nodded. "Boy do we know that that means." Stella said, raising her glass. "Here's to hopefully having a life in the near future." She said, eyeing her two companions. Jessie and Mac exchanged a look before raising their own glasses to Stella's, silently hoping for a lull in the chaos of their lives.

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Danny asked, watching Mac, Stella, and Jessie talk amongst themselves. "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah well, Jessie's a pretty cool woman." Don replied, as he lined up his next shot. "I'm not surprised Mac and Stella like her." He made his shot and sank his target. "Yes! I'm on a roll right now."

Danny eyed Don, wondering at how casually he had commented on Jessie. Usually he would just shrug something like that off and continue with his game. "How'd you meet a fox like that anyway?"

"Watch what you say man. I met her at her assault scene. Except the guy who was trying to assault her was the one who needed to go to the hospital." Don made yet another shot, not sinking anything this time. "Damn, I jinxed it." He muttered. "Anyway, she could easily kick your ass if she wanted and not just at pool." Don's voice was calm and casual, but when he looked up at Danny, there was a spark of anger in his eyes.

Danny frowned slightly, "Whoa man." He murmured to Don. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just... Come on Don. You have to admit she's hot." He glanced over, watching Jessie's hair swirl around her head as she turned to greet Sheldon, who had just returned from the john. He joined the table and in a matter of moments, he and Jessie had Mac laughing and Stella in stitches. "So how badly beat up was the guy?"

"Broken nose, broken arm, Bruised ribs, and a very large lump on the back of his head." Don grinned quietly as he listed off the various wounds Jessie had handed her attacker. The fact that she had been able to do such damage still impressed him. "And all she came away with were some bruises on her back, a cracked cheekbone, a split lip, and bloody knuckles." Don stood to the side, leaning up against a railing beside Lindsay, watching Danny take his shots as he chalked his cue.

Lindsay looked a little shocked. "She's one lucky woman to have come away from that with only those kinds of injuries. What did the guy want with her anyway? Should we be concerned for her safety?" Lindsay glanced back at the blonde, who appeared to be listening to Stella spin one of her yarns.

"Guy wasn't after her." Don replied, taking a pull from his beer before walking up to the table for his turn. "Apparently he had been beating on his girlfriend and the woman decided she'd had enough. Girlfriend ran, but the guy found her. Had her cornered in an alley and was about to start wailing on her when Jessie found them and decided that just wasn't gonna fly." He leaned over the table to line up his shot. "She took the guy on and one. Last I heard the guy didn't wake up till yesterday morning."

Danny winced a little at the thought of how badly this guy had been beaten. "Remind me not to ever get on her bad side Don."

"I won't have to." Don replied, watching his ball slip into the corner pocket. "She'll do that just fine on her own."

"You thought of... maybe askin' her out?"

"I barely know her Danny!"

"Has that ever stopped you before? Come on man. You haven't gone out with any woman since you dumped Christine. You've gotta get back into the game some time." Danny clapped Don on the back. "From what you've been telling me, Jessie seems nothing like the girls you have taken out before, and I don't get the vibe that she's gonna be bad for you. Why are you being so hesitant about this?"

"Why are you giving me relationship advice?" Don rolled his eyes at Danny. "Besides, I'm not even sure if she likes me all that much."

"Are you kidding me man? Every chance that girl has gotten she's been shifting her eyes this way. And you should see the smirk she gets on her face when she catches you makin' a shot. Hey Montana!" Danny called. "Tell this boy how right I am. Tell Flack that Jessie has been eyeing him like a prize bull at a rodeo."

Lindsay didn't answer for a moment, her attention focused on Jessie as she regaled her table with a hilarious story by the looks of things. Stella appeared to really like her, Mac seemed smitten with her, and Lindsay could tell that as far as Hawkes was concerned, Jessie could do no wrong. Lindsay frowned slightly. What was it about this woman that could win over the heart of even their stoic leader? "Hmmm?" she murmured one she realized Danny had asked her a question. "Oh, yes, she really does seem taken with you Don." She said, a little distracted. Now it was Stella's turn to tell a story.

"There, see? I told you didn't I?" Danny clasped Don's shoulder, stopping him from taking his next shot. "Ask her out man. What's the worst thing that can happen, she says no? How bad will that be?"

Don eyed Danny closely. "You're not going to let me hear the end of this are you?"

"Not a chance."

Don sighed in frustration. "Look, I just want to get to know her a bit better before I ask her out, IF I ask her out." He said, cutting off anything Danny might have been trying to say. "If I like her after a bit, maybe I'll ask her out. But it's going to be when I decide to. Now let me take this shot Danny." He stepped around his CSI friend and went back to the pool table.

Danny rolled his eyes to heaven, silently asking for patience. Sometimes Flack could be as stubborn as an Ox. His eyes fell once more on the pretty blonde seated with his friends. He watched her quietly as she continued having an animated discussion with his coworkers, seeming to wrap them up in a world where their jobs weren't necessary. _'You can beat a man senseless for trying to wail on a woman... maybe you'll be the girl to tame my boy.'_ Danny took a sip of his beer and headed back to the table to take his shot. _'Here's wishing you all the luck in the world Jessie... You're going to need it.'_


	6. The Mischief Makers Meet

Don groaned in frustration. Two straight weeks of cases without one day off, and someone had to go and spoil his day with his niece. He had been working non-stop since that night at Sullivan's and he was giving serious thought to quitting the force and becoming something with a more regular schedule… like an accountant.

He glared at the offending cell phone like it was a sewer rat he'd just caught. The one day he'd asked to have off so he could spend a little time with Justine and they had to call him in. _'Typical.'_ He thought darkly to himself. _'How very typical of my life. Wonder who I can get to watch Justine on such short notice.'_ Danny was working today, along with Lindsay, and Mac, while both Stella and Sheldon were in court. _'And with Mom and Pop on vacation, this really couldn't happen at a worse time.' _Don groaned again, running a frustrated hand through his bangs. Mel had told him very specifically that if he called her to bail again, he would be in for a very long, very painful ass-chewing.

Suddenly, a thought occurred. _'Jessie.'_ Don's eyes shot open, his feet pausing in their laps about the dining room of his sister's house. _'But do I know her well enough to leave Justine with her? What if she stinks with kids?'_ Over the last two weeks, Jessie had made it a point of calling him or Sheldon every day to see how they were. If they had sounded frustrated, that usually guaranteed a visit from her, bearing an armload of some kind of healthy dinner and a batch of her homemade brownies or baking. Seeing as she usually made enough to feed an army, she would pass these goodies around to all the detectives and CSI's she met, her excuse being, 'If one of you hasn't eaten, chances are, none of you have.' She took a particular interest in ensuring that both he and Mac were fed, having heard many a horror story about the both of them. "You won't do anybody any good if you pass out from malnutrition." She would say. Occasionally, if Don was in interrogation, she would sit and wait for as long as she could, viciously guarding his dinner so she could ensure he'd eat it. Eventually the other detectives learned to leave well enough alone. They'd get their share.

Don looked over at his nine year old niece, quietly playing in the living room with her blocks. He had no idea if he knew Jessie well enough at this point to ask her to watch his niece, _'But at this point, do I really have a choice?'_ he thought, his fingers already dialling. He crossed his fingers, praying he'd catch her out of rehearsal.

**"_Talk to me."_** Don's free hand silently shot into the air in a motion of victory.

"Jessie? It's Don."

**"_I kind of figured that out from the caller ID."_** He could almost hear the amused smile spreading over her face. _**"What's up?"**_

"Well, I'm in a bit of a bind and I could use your help." His hand once again made its way through his bangs. "See, I promised my sister I'd look after my niece Justine today, but I got a call to a DB out at NYU and…"

**"_And you were wondering if I would watch her for you?"_**

"Please?" He asked into the phone. "Mel will kill me if I interrupt her spa day and everyone else is either working or in court."

**"_What about your parents?"_**

"On vacation in California." He sighed softly, glancing back over to Justine, who had moved over to the couch to read one of her many books. "Seriously, You are my last hope here Jess."

Don heard her chuckle slightly into the speaker. _**"Don't worry Don; I'm not going to leave you hanging. You're actually in luck; you caught me at a good time. The meeting I had scheduled for today just got cancelled a little while ago. Just give me the address and I'll be over as soon as I can."**_

Don let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you Jess, I so owe you for this." He said, giving her the address before she could have the chance to change her mind.

**"**_**Yeah, yeah, you owe me plenty Badge boy. This is just going to be one of many."** _This time, she laughed out right into the phone. _**"I've got my truck back from the shop today so provided I don't hit any really nasty traffic along the way, I should be there in about fifteen minutes or so. Think you can wait that long?"**_

"I'll call dispatch and let them know what's up." He replied. "You're a lifesaver Jess."

**"_Yet another title to add to my resume."_** She snickered. _**"I'm getting into my truck. I'll see you soon."**_

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon Jess." Don hung up; thankful she had been free to save his butt. He really hadn't wanted to drag Justine to a crime scene and leave her to sit in the car. Either way, Melanie was going to have his ass for this. "Hey Justine." He called walking back into the living room. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Justine nodded and put her book down before hopping off the couch. "Yeah Uncle Don?"

"I just got a call, and I have to head into work kiddo." He watched her face fall at the mention of the word work. "But I just got off the phone with a friend of mine. Her name is Jessie and she's offered to come watch you while I go into work."

"Is she nice?" Don smiled, always the first question out of his niece's mouth when they were discussing new people.

"She's very nice, but you have to be polite and respect her since she's going to be looking after you while I'm at work." Don eyed his niece, knowing that she was infamous for trying to get away with all kinds of things with a new babysitter. "I want you to behave yourself with her, is that understood?"

"Yes Uncle Don." Justine recited slowly, as all children do when an adult tells them to behave.

Don rolled his eyes and pulled Justine into a hug. "I love you brat."

"I love you to Uncle Don." She replied, wrapping as much of her uncle in her arms as she could. "I just wish you were smaller sometimes." She grumbled.

Don laughed out loud at that one. "Just give it time brat; you'll be just about as tall as me one day." With that Don rose up from his crouch and took his niece by the hand. "Come, on, let's get some lunch into you. Jessie should be here by the time you're done."

"Can we have grilled cheese?"

"Yes," Don replied, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. "I'll whip up some grilled cheese."

It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with the sound of slowly frying bread. Justine sat patiently at the bar, watching Don move about as he gathered up what she would want with her lunch, all while monitoring the sandwiches so that they wouldn't burn. It took the same amount of time to set out Justine's juice, plate, and condiments for the sandwich to cook up. He was just slipping the one he'd made for himself into a plastic bag when the doorbell rang. Don glanced down at his watch and grinned. _'She must have broken more than a few speeding laws to get here that fast.'_ Excusing himself from the kitchen he went to answer the door. Grinning he asked, "So... How many traffic violations did you commit to get here so fast?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I might incriminate myself." Jessie replied, stepping through the door once Don had moved to the side. He spotted the large, red Chevy Silverado in the driveway. Ironically, right where it should be so it wouldn't block Melanie when she came home. "And then you'd have to take me in and then there would be no one around who could watch your niece."

Don grinned as he shut the door behind him. "Then I guess I'll let it go." He glanced over at her standing in the foyer of his sister's home. Her clothes could not have been more destroyed. She was wearing a white and red shirt with the slogan 'Nice tackle boys: Come on England!' blazoned across her chest, though you could hardly see it through all the paint splatters. Her jeans were worn, faded and sported a very large, L-shaped rip over her left thigh. The jeans were likewise covered in paint, though it appeared as though Jessie had used the right leg as a place to tap off excess paint from her brush. It was like a huge mixing pot of colors. Yellow, grey, black, white, blue, green, fuchsia, all of them made some kind of appearance on this outfit. Even her converse sneakers were covered in paint. So much so that Don didn't really trust himself to guess at their original color. He looked back up at Jessie's face and arched an eyebrow at her, an amused grin tugging at his face.

"What? I was in the paint shop when you called." She did a little twirl and he couldn't help but notice a very bright red palm print on the butt of her jeans. "You were expecting Coco Chanel maybe?" she asked, amused sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Don shook his head ruefully. "How'd you get the rip?"

Jessie looked down at the offending leg. "Road case started it; my knee did the rest of the work." She looked back up at him and shrugged. "I needed a pair of painting jeans so I figured, why bother patching it if I'm just going to ruin them again. They have now become part of my painting kit." She grinned widely before remembering why she was here. "Now you need to introduce me to your niece so that you can get going to your DB."

Don nodded and motioned behind Jessie. "Apparently she's abandoned lunch to meet you." He said. Having heard the voices at the door, Justine now stood in the entrance to the kitchen, staring at this new person with interest and maybe a little apprehension.

Not to be unfriendly, Jessie stuck out a hand to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Jessie."

The little girl took and shook Jessie's hand. "Justine." Justine continued to eye this new person before commenting. "You're very dirty."

"Justine!" Don cried, reprimand in his tone. But before he could get any farther, Jessie was waving him off, her shoulders quaking with silent laughter.

"She's right Don, I'm filthy with paint. No need to reprimand her for that." Jessie looked at the little girl. "I wish I could get my clothes as clean as yours hun, but the kind of paint I used never comes off once it dries." Jessie grinned and turned back to Don. "You need to get going Don. You're going to be later than you already are if you dither around here much longer."

Don nodded and headed off to the kitchen to grab his lunch. He hurried back out into the foyer, but paused before he got to the door. Placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder he said, "I can't thank you enough for this. I owe you big time right now and I'll try and pay you back somehow."

"I'll be holding you to that." She replied, patting his hand. "Now go, before I kick you out myself."

Don nodded, gave his niece a quick hug goodbye before racing out the door. The two girls watched from the front door as Don's SUV pulled out of the drive and onto the street. Justine looked up at the woman at her side, watching her, watch him leave. "So... are you his girlfriend or something?" she asked.

Jessie looked down at the little girl in shock. "No."

"But you like him right?"

Jessie glanced back up at the street, her eyes automatically going to the spot she had last seen Don's truck. "I do." She murmured. "Your Uncle's a good man."

"So why aren't you his girlfriend?"

Jessie laughed aloud. "Because in order for me to be his girlfriend, I have to actually have gone on a few dates with him first." She said. "Besides, it's his decision to make if he wants me to be his girlfriend; it's not one I can make for him." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Now why don't you finish your lunch and then we'll see what kind of mischief we're allowed to get into." Justine's eyes sparkled at the word mischief. She was beginning to really like this woman. And the universe sighed as two kindred spirits met and plotted havoc together in the midst of everything.


	7. Not So Sure

Don was steamed. His hands gripped the steering wheel of his car knuckle white he was so mad. Not even tracking down the guys who did it had done any good. He blew out an angry breath. He couldn't even stand to think about it he was so steamed. He only hoped that Jessie wasn't to mad when he got back. Justine was known to be a bit of a trouble maker with new sitters and he hadn't thought to warn Jessie as he raced out the door. He crossed his fingers, praying that Justine hadn't started any fires he couldn't put out.

As he pulled into the drive, he was happy to note that Jessie's truck was still in the drive. But the house was rather quiet. He got out of his car listening for the TV or sounds of play coming from the house and he heard none and began to worry. Quiet was good, but too quiet usually meant trouble with Justine. He opened the door quietly, looking about him, searching for the havoc he was certain she had created in his absence. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing appeared to be missing... "Jessie?" he called.

"In the living room." Came the quiet reply. Don slipped off his suit coat before wandering into the room, still searching for any signs of destruction. What he came upon was so completely on the other side of what he expected it stopped him dead in his tracks.

The living room was exactly as he left it, save for the TV being off. What shocked him so much was Justine. His little hell-raiser of a niece was curled up against Jessie, her head resting against his friend's shoulder, sleeping quietly while Jessie read a book resting in her lap. Jessie glanced up and smiled at Don. "Hey." She said, deftly managing to slip a bookmark into the pages of her book without moving the arm that was wrapped around his little niece. She smiled at the shocked look on Don's face. "She knocked out about ten minutes ago, hasn't moved an inch since." Jessie chuckled setting aside her book. "I take it this is a rare occurrence?"

"Yeah." said Don, finally coming to his senses and moving towards the two.

Jessie shrugged with her free shoulder, taking great care not to wake her sleeping charge. "I guess I really tuckered her out." It was at that moment that Don realized the two were conversing in hushed tones, both of them seeming to know not to wake Justine. "You mind helping me get her up to her room? My arm's starting to go numb." Don nodded before kneeling down in front of the two. In what seemed to be a perfectly coordinated move, he slipped his hand under Justine's head just as Jessie slipped her shoulder out. From there on out it was simply a matter of slowly shifting his arm under Justine's knees and lifting her up without waking her, a feat which was remarkably easy for Don.

Jessie slipped up off the couch, rotating her shoulder and flexing her hand as the blood flow was restored in a rush, giving her pins and needles all along her arm. She followed Don silently; opening the door he nodded to and pulled back the covers on Justine's bed. As he set her down, Jessie took a quick glance about the room. It was small, but Justine didn't need a lot of room. The walls were painted in a soft lilac color. There was a toy chest in the corner, a small dresser with a mirror and a few smallish bookshelves filled with books and a few toys. It was the typical room for a nine year old girl.

Don laid his niece into her bed, watching as Jessie deftly removed her shoes and tucked the little girl in for a nap. She performed the task with the practiced ease of someone who had done it a thousand times before. He smiled softly as he watched Justine smile in her sleep and snuggle into the covers. He glanced over at Jessie to realize that she had a similar look on her face as she got up from beside the bed and the two quickly left the room.

Jessie grinned as she quietly closed to door behind her. "Your niece has got a lot of energy."

Don nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry if she gave you any trouble." He said as the two made their way back down to the kitchen where they would be less likely to wake the sleeping girl.

Jessie shook her head. "Please, I was exactly like her when I was that age." She said as they made their way down the stairs. "There wasn't a babysitter alive who could tame me. Not that my parents could find anyone willing to try after a while. In the end they just forced my brother to watch me." She walked up to the cupboards and pulled down two glasses. "Has your sister thought about signing Justine up for any sports or after-school activities?"

"I don't think it's occurred to her that Justine might need it." Don replied, sitting down at the breakfast bar while Jessie served herself and Don some Iced Tea from the fridge. "I think she still thinks of Justine as a girl who's too little for sports. But Justine's got so much energy these days; I think she might be reconsidering that thought soon."

Jessie nodded, setting a glass down in front of Don. "That's a good thing. She needs it."

"How'd you get her to take a nap? It's usually a huge production that she hates."

Jessie grinned. "I took the time to tire her out first." She chuckled quietly. "It was a really full day." She said, quietly remembering the fun the two girls had had that day.

* * *

_Jessie hummed quietly to herself as she put the lunch dishes into the dishwasher, having already washed the prep dishes. She was just pushing the rack back into the dishwasher when she felt something thump into her back. She whipped around to see Justine standing behind her, pillow in hand, grinning like a fool. "Pillow fight." She said, hitting Jessie with the pillow again before running off._

_Jessie grinned back and closed the door to the dishwasher before running after the little girl, grabbing a soft pillow off a couch as she passed. Laughing quietly she went she attacked the little girl, hitting her softly with the pillow. The house rang with shrieks of laughter and the thudding of feet as the two raced about the house. Eventually the two collapsed on the floor, laughing even in their exhaustion. The pillows fell from their hands as the two girls calmed their breathing._

"_That was fun." Justine said. "Mom would have never let me do that."_

"_What about Don?"_

"_He's always too tired to play like that with me." Justine replied, rolling over onto her stomach to look at Jessie. "But it's ok. He catches the bad guys to keep me safe, and he still plays with me, he's just too tired to pillow fight."_

_Jessie turned her head to face the little girl as she lay on her back panting. "Glad to know that I could be of service." She grinned at Justine. "What do you want to do now?"_

_Justine was silent for a moment, thinking quietly. "Can we paint pictures?"_

"_Sure." Jessie got up from the floor, holding out her hand to help the girl up as well. As their hands touched, a firm friendship was formed. Two kindred spirits made a silent agreement to stay firm friends until the ends of their days. The two made their way out to the backyard to paint, chattering away as though they had been the best of friends for their whole lives._

* * *

"The painting evolved into a paint war, with the two of us flinging paint about as we ran through the yard. Then there was a bath for her while I cleaned up the few spots she managed to catch on me. Your niece has remarkably bad aim." She laughed. "After she was done, she came down to find me reading Sherlock Holmes and asked if I would read it to her. She fell asleep about two chapters in."

Don smiled softly. "No kidding, Sherlock?"

Jessie nodded. "She's very into it. And she's very intelligent; I only had to explain what a few things were to her."

Don nodded. "She is really smart. She soaks up the stuff people do around her like a sponge." He glanced back over at Jessie and noticed a small drip of blue paint running down her neck. Reaching over he swiped his finger through it, bringing it around to show her. "Look like you missed a spot."

"It would appear so."Jessie commented, raising her own hand to her neck, coming away with flecks of blue paint. She chuckled softly. "Looks like your niece's aim isn't as bad as I thought it was." As she spoke, Jessie heard another car pull up in front of the house. "Sounds like you're sister's home." She said. "Why don't you greet her at the door while I clean up the last of this paint?"

Don nodded, getting up and putting their glasses into the dishwasher before heading to meet his sister at the door as Jessie headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Mel." He said, greeting his sister with a hug.

"Hey Don." She replied. "Whose truck is that in the driveway? Are you having someone over?"

Don winced, knowing what his sister's reaction would be to his news. "I actually just got back from a scene. I got called out today." Mel frowned at him. "Relax Mel, I got someone to come and watch Justine for me while I was out."

"Why didn't you call me Don? How do I know this person is any good with kids? How do we know Justine will like her? How do we know she doesn't have a criminal record? How..."

"Mel, will you chill?" Don was rather shocked. He knew her reaction was going to be bad, but he never thought she would doubt him this much. "First off, I've run her name already. I met her at the scene of her assault when she came to the aid of a woman she didn't even know to keep her from being beaten by some guy who ends up turning on her once he figured out Jessie got the woman out of there. Now I ran her name as part of the investigation, no previous arrests either here or in Vancouver where she used to live, so chill out." Don frowned at Melanie, irritated at her attitude. "Second, before you left you said, and I quote 'If you call me at any point today to bail on this, I will hurt you in every way I know how.' Hence why I didn't call you. And thirdly," he pulled his sister into the living room and onto the couch. "She got Justine to willingly take a nap and a bath. Now that should tell you something." Melanie's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Don? Where are you?"

"Living room." Jessie quickly entered the room, a bright smile on her face. "Mel, this is my friend Jessie Kilburne. Jess, this is my sister Melanie Avery."

Jessie smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Avery. You've raised a wonderful little girl."

Melanie smiled slightly. "Thank you. That's kind of you to say. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you."

Jessie shook her head. "A little high energy, but nothing I can't handle. I used to be just like her when I was younger."

Melanie nodded. "She can be so spirited. Some days I don't know what to do."

"I already asked Don this, but have you considered signing her up for a sport of some kind?" Jessie pulled up a seat on a nearby chair. "That's what my mum did when I was just a little older than her. She put up with my energy for about a year before she signed me up for horseback riding."

"Maybe you're right." Melanie replied. "She does need some kind of outlet for her energy. I'm always so worried she'll break something with as much energy as she's got."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem today. She'll probably sleep for a while yet with the way she ran herself ragged." Jessie grinned. "You should have a few good hours of peace and quiet before she starts running about like the little maniac she is." She pushed herself up off of the chair. "Anyway, I should get going, I've got a few calls to make."

"Oh, of course. How much do I owe you?" Melanie asked, reaching for her purse.

Jessie frowned in confusion. "Owe me for what?"

"For babysitting, for coming over on such short notice. I owe you something."

"No you don't." Jessie replied. "Put the purse away, I'm not going to take any of your money, I had fun today. Don't you even dare take out that chequebook. You don't owe me a thing." Jessie grinned. "If anything, Don owes me for being at his beck and call. I'm thinking a round of drinks at Sullivan's next time we're all there?" she said glancing over at Don, who appeared to be deep in thought about something.

Don was looking on at this situation with something akin to awe running through his head. She had bailed him out of a major bind, babysat his niece all day, and now was refusing any monetary reward. Was this girl for real? Was she seriously doing this just because she wanted to? Don shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, drinks are the least I can do Jess." He smiled at the two. "Come on, I'll walk you out." He shot his sister a look as he noticed the smug knowing look that crossed her face.

Jessie didn't seem to notice as she grabbed the keys that had been sitting on the coffee table. She waved goodbye to Melanie as she left the living room and knelt down to grab her shoes. "Thanks again for doing this." Don said as he waited for her to finish tying up her sneakers.

"Hey, if it helps you catch a bad guy, I've got no problem watching Justine." She heard Don sigh in anger at the mention of bad guys. "What? Did you not catch them?"

"There was no one to catch." Don replied, grimacing in anger. "Turns out the DB was just a crank call made by a couple of doped up freshmen. It took all day, but we finally traced the call and found out who made it. At least I got to charge those smug SOB's with filing a false police report as well as possession of a controlled substance." Don sighed. "Still a complete waste of my day."

"That sucks." Jessie replied, straightening up. "But hey, at least they got a few charges laid against them. And imagine what Mommy and Daddy's reactions are going to be when they find out what their precious babies have been up to recently. Can you imagine their reactions when those kids get their one phone call from prison?"

Don let out a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose. I kinda wish I'd stuck around to see that now."

Jessie stepped out the door he held open for her. "Yeah, you'll have to get the stories from the booking guards now. By the way, how are they guys over at the lab?"

Don grinned. "They're fine and all eating proper meals now that you've been on their case about it. You've even got Mac taking time away from his cases to eat something these days."

Jessie shrugged. "I find a problem usually resolves itself over a dinner or lunch break. You've spent so long staring that puzzle in the face, it seems impossible to solve. Take some time away, forget about it, and come back at it with fresh eyes and you seem to find the answer in an instant." She leaned up against the porch post. "Now, I don't know how well it works in the lab, but it seems to work for me and my crews."

Don nodded, closing the door behind him to join Jessie out on the porch. "It's a good strategy. It works well when we're waiting on results or if we just can't seem to figure something out. Though I don't know if Mac is actually taking any breaks, he's always in his office. It seems like all he does is change the file he's looking at."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "How like Mac. I wish he would get out of the lab a bit more. But then, as a friend of mine once said, 'A change is as good as a break.'" She shrugged a bit. "If he's at least changing the problem he's looking at, then I suppose it's alright. Though I think I'll still surprise him with _Phantom_ tickets. Maybe that'll tempt him out of that office of his."

"One step at a time Jess. You've got him eating a regular healthy dinner these days. Don't go nagging him to get out of the lab more to." Don glanced over at his friend. "Lord knows you seem to have taken up permanent residence in his psyche. You might cause some confusion if you meddle any more."

"Who said I was going to meddle?" Jessie asked, her voice a perfect imitation of mock hurt. "I'm just going to send him the pair of compensation tickets I get for a show. I mean, I'm in the booth stage managing the dang show, what am I going to do with comp. tickets? Scalp them?" She glanced over at Don. "If you or your sister feel like going, the offer's open to you guys as well."

Don shook his head. "I don't think we'd be able to afford that kind of ticket. Even the nose-bleeds are outrageously priced."

Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "What part of these are COMP. tickets did you not understand. These are tickets the company has set aside for me to do with as I please. They are free, pre-paid, as in no massive dent in anyone's wallet. Are you computing what I'm saying here Don."

"Free, seriously?" Jessie nodded, a little shocked that he could be so thick sometimes. But then, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. "Wow. But, what'll you do then? Won't you're family want to go see it?"

Jessie snorted. "If they went to every show I ever had any involvement in, they'd be in debt up to their eyeballs right now, just from the ticket fares. That's not including flights, accommodation, food, etc. And besides, I'm going to be up in the booth watching it every show for about three weeks provided we don't run over. By the end of that run, I'll be able to recite the damn musical backwards from memory and will be willing to kill anyone who even thinks about singing one of those songs in my presence."

Don arched a brow at her. "That sounded mildly like a threat."

"No, just a warning." Jessie replied. "Techies and show-tunes? Yeah, we really don't mix that well, simply because we've probably heard them all over a dozen times in succession at some point in our lives. Now that gets REALLY annoying."

Don nodded quietly, imagining what that had to be like and shuddering. He would have quit long ago if he had to put up with something like that.

Just at that moment, a chorus of _'God Save the Queen_' rang out from Jessie's pocket. "Sorry, Excuse me." She said, pulling the thin phone out of her pocket and answering it. "Talk to me George... Oh didn't you know? You have your own ringtone now... Yeah, I found the perfect one last week when I was looking through the downloadable files... 'God Save the Queen'... Yes I'm serious..." the one sided conversation continued for some time, Jessie obviously knew this George well, but Don figured it was from work since most of their conversation seemed to concern the production. Or... at least, that's what he assumed, he wasn't exactly up on all of Jessie's lingo yet. It took about five minutes for her to decide to meet this guy somewhere before she hung up. "Sorry, Don, I really gotta fly. George is taking me out for dinner to talk shop. I'll see you at Sullivan's next Saturday?"

Don nodded. "I'll see you there."

Jessie grinned and gave his arm a squeeze. "By the way, Justine gets why you can't always roughhouse around with her, so don't worry about it. She's just happy you play with her when you can." Jessie grinned at him before bounding off the porch. "See you Saturday." She called as she jumped in the cab of her truck, gunning the engine and pulling out of the drive.

Just as Jessie had that afternoon, Don stood on the porch, watching Jessie's truck pull out of sight. Why did it feel so weird to him to hear her talking about this George guy taking her out to dinner, even if she said it was only to talk shop? For all he knew this guy might be well into his seventies or just some punk kid she had hired right out of school. He might even be gay. Don gave himself a mental slap to the forehead. Why did it even matter what age or sexual orientation this guy was? Jessie was a friend. '_I mean, sure she's hot, she's fun, she's spunky, she gets along great with Justine and my sister, but I've only known her a few weeks.'_ Don shook his head and made his way back inside, heading to the kitchen where his sister always, invariably ended up. From the dark brown mass of batter she was busy whisking, it appeared to be a batch of brownies she was whipping up this time.

"Ugh, between you and Jessie I'm going to get too fat to chase down the perps." He groaned, deftly swiping a finger full of batter as he spoke.

Melanie vainly slapped his hand away. "She's been feeding you then has she?"

Don rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Every time she knows I'm working long she calls around supper or lunch to see if I've eaten. If not, she brings enough food to feed the army at CSI and in the squad room, with at batch of baking for each."

"Well at least she's got you eating properly. How you managed to chase down those criminals on the kind of diet you eat every day? I'm surprised you haven't keeled over from a heart attack."

Don tugged lightly on her braid of hair. "You and the young 'uns have pretty much heart attacked me out." He said as the two siblings fell into a gale of laughter. As his breathing calmed, he looked at his sister as she bustled about the kitchen. They were from the same blood line, and yet they were so different it was like night and day. They looked slightly similar; the two of them sharing their father's dark hair, blue eyes and height,(Though Melanie was shorter than him, coming to about 5' 8" as compared to his 6' 0") but Melanie's face and disposition was softer than Don's. While he was more than willing to prepare for the worst, Melanie was one who would believe in the best. Except of course, when it came to her daughter, then she went into paranoid parent mode, which Don could never understand.

"She seems really nice." Melanie said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Don nodded, pulling his tall frame back into the bar stool he had vacated over half an hour ago. "She is. She's really very cool. She's an old friend of Hawkes, did I tell you?" Melanie shook her head as she poured the batter into a greased pan. "Yeah, apparently she knew him from his last year of being an ER doc. She even helped him find a place at the M.E.'s office by editing his resume and such."

"Sounds like a very good friend."

"Yeah, she's getting along with everyone at the lab; she's there if they need to bounce ideas off her. She's great at teaching Mac how to play the political game. She hangs out with us all the time at Sullivan's. She's a regular pool shark. She's really cool."

"How long have you liked her?" Melanie asked, that knowing look in her eye again.

"You know you frighten me when you get that look?" Don mentioned, arching a brow at his sister. "And I suppose I've liked her since the day I met her Mel. She's a fun girl and given that she was willing to..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Melanie said, slipping the brownies into the oven and setting the timer as she spoke. "How long have you _like,_ liked her Don?"

Don did a double-take. "What are you talking about Mel, I don't 'like' like her. I've known her for all of three weeks. Besides, she's got this guy, George; he's taking her to dinner tonight." He eyed his sister. "I don't 'like' like her Mel."

Melanie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You just keep telling yourself that brother dearest." She shook her head and set the mixing bowl down in front of him. "I swear, you men can be so thick some times. Even when the obvious is so close it could smack you if it had arms. You like her and you know it." With that Melanie spun on her heel and marched into the living room to sort the mail.

Don glared at her as she left. "I do not 'like' like her." He called after her, suddenly not sounding quite as sure of himself as he had thought.


	8. Innocence Lost

Don grimaced in disgust. Today had been one of the worst kinds of days he could have. He had been unlucky enough to land a case with a five year old girl as the victim. They hadn't been able to ID her at the scene, and Don had been so disgusted by the whole situation, he had barely been able to do his job. The little blonde haired girl had been found in a clearing of Central Park, badly beaten, with her clothes filthy and torn off. He had to wait for Sheldon's report, but he would be very surprised if that little girl hadn't been raped.

Don looked over his notes, grimacing as he sifted through all the witness interviews. As usual, nobody saw anything, heard anything, or did anything. He sighed, slamming his memo book shut, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Cases involving kids always got to him more than any other. He couldn't help but imagine Justine in that kind of position. He loved that little girl so much; he couldn't bear to imagine her like that.

"Hey Flack." Don glanced up from the file to see Vicaro walking up to his desk. "You've got a visitor waiting outside." Vicaro had on a grin like the proverbial cat who'd caught the canary as Don made his way over to the hallway outside his squad room. For the second time that week he stopped in his tracks. Jessie stood in the hallway, happily chatting with a few of the officers she had befriended holding what appeared to be a dinner in one hand and a motorcycle helmet in another. But it wasn't what she held that caught his attention; it was what she was wearing. Her feet were shod in high heeled boots of a deep brown, covered by a pair of slightly worn jeans that made her legs look miles long. As his gaze travelled upwards along her frame, he took in the soft yellow shirt she wore, swallowing hard as his eyes raked across the tantalizing amount of cleavage it displayed so very nicely. Her lips were coloured deep red from the cold night air, making her blue eyes and the garnet coloured drops that hung from her ears glitter just so. Her windblown bangs were being held back by a copper bandana as the rest of her hair tumbled and curled over her shoulders. She looked so incredibly sensual, and yet... she made it all seem so effortless, as though she wasn't really trying to be that way. And knowing her the way Don did, she wasn't trying to be this sexy. _'She just is... she always is.'_ Don thought to himself; shake his head while giving himself a mental slap, trying to regain control over his baser instincts as he made his way over.

Jessie saw him coming out of the corner of her eye. Bidding farewell to her two conversation partners, she turned to fully face him and could have sworn she had seen him gulp a little. She gave herself a mental shake. He was on duty for God's sake. Giving him a soft smile she greeted him with a warm hug. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, returning the hug before pulling back and studying her face for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile softened even further, if that was possible. "A little Greek birdie called and told me you pulled a nasty one today. She figured you probably wouldn't be stopping to eat on this one." She passed him the dinner she had made. "So I whipped this up. And just to let you know, even if you eat it at your desk, I'm not leaving until it's all gone." She said, eyeing him shrewdly.

Don shook his head in amusement, knowing she was serious. "Stella huh? She isn't even on this case, how'd she know to call you?"

"Hawkes. He called her with the story and she passed it on to me. I was in rehearsal and he wanted to get on it ASAP." She answered as they both walked back to his desk. "A little girl huh?"

Don nodded, his melancholy returning in a rush. He flopped down into his chair. "No more than five years old." He said, his eyes following her as she perched lightly on his desk.

"How bad?" she asked, her eyes saddened by the thought of someone so young being the victim of such a brutal crime.

Don sighed. "Really bad." He looked at the memo book he had filled with notes on the case as though it was a viper rearing up to strike. Sighing once again, he grabbed the dinner Jessie had made for him and tucked in, knowing she'd give him no peace until it was done. "I can't help but imagine Justine in that kind of a situation you know? And then when I get to thinking about how young she was... how much of her life she had left to live... How she died..."

"Hey." Jessie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping his thoughts. "You can't go thinking like that or you'll kill the first guy you even suspect for this, and that will not be good." She squeezed his shoulder gently, causing him to look up into her eyes. "Yes, this little girl suffered. A lot, more than any person should in this world, but it's over now. She's in a better place. Nothing can take that from her." A small, half-smile graced her lips. "And I bet, the day you haul the guy that did this off to booking, that little girl's going to be right beside you, giving you the biggest hug she can muster for finding her justice. Then she can move on."

"Justice won't bring her back." Don muttered darkly, shoving a forkful of chicken pasta into his mouth.

"No, it won't." Jessie replied, sliding a hand underneath Don's chin as she gently forced him to meet her eyes. "But it will give her family peace once you find them. It will give you peace of mind, knowing that the bastard who did this will never do it again. You can't save them all Don." She let her hand fall to the cursed file, handing it to him. "But you can be the voice for those who cannot speak."

Don gave her a weak smile before setting down the half-emptied Tupperware to take the file from her, looking at it quietly. "I know."

Jessie smiled sadly, her hand reaching out to rub his shoulder. The two stilled their movements, holding an impromptu moment of silence for one of the millions of children that would never go back to their families. They mourned her life, her death, the life that was stolen from her, and the many brutalities this child had suffered before she died. They mourned what she could have become, the friends she would have made, the many lives she might have touched... the innocence she had possessed.

Soon enough though, Jessie's sad smile faded, only to be replaced by a frown. "You're seriously tense." She murmured. "I'm feeling a knot here the size of a baseball."

Don nodded. "Yeah, this case has got me pretty wound up." He said, not really acknowledging it as Jessie moved around behind him until he felt her fingers begin to press into the muscles of his back, seeking out the knots and swiftly working them out. He heard himself groan softly and felt his head loll back. "What are you doing?"

"Massaging your back. You've got the rest of this shift to get through and if I know you, you are going to be a right bitch to work with if you're this stiff."

Don grinned, but didn't comment. His temper really did get a bit short when his back got tight. And with this case, he knew he was going to need all the patience he could get. He tossed the file back onto his desk, opening his eyes to look up at the blonde, so focused on his shoulders. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"About paying you back for saving my butt yesterday..."

"You seriously owe me a round of drinks." She said, smiling as she continued to massage his shoulders. "I'm thinking... Hurricanes since it's getting into crunch time at work, I really want to get blitzed."

Don nodded. "Sure, we could do that. But I was thinking that level of skin-saving deserves something a bit more than a round of drinks." He turned his chair to face her, wanting to focus a bit more on her face than the large set of twins that had been hovering over him. "But I was thinking more along the lines of dinner... maybe a movie? I'm off this Friday?"

Jessie's eyes narrowed slightly as her smile grew, like she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "Am I hearing you correctly? The great and permanent bachelor Donald Flack Jr. is asking me out? And not just to Sullivan's?"

Don rolled his eyes. "Ok, who was it that called me a permanent bachelor?"

Jessie grinned. "I'm afraid Lindsay takes that prize. But seriously, I'd love to see a movie with you." Her impish grin shifted to a genuine smile. "Are we talking theatre or one of our places?"

"I was thinking theatre, but if there's nothing out that catches your interest, I'm more than happy to just order in and rent something."

Jessie's smile widened just a touch. "It's a date." She said. "What time were you thinking?"

"Depends on weather you feel like eating before the movie or after."

"Before, movie snacks are so expensive these days you'd be too broke to afford your dinner afterwards. This is, of course, working under the assumption that we go to a theatre." She replied, grimacing at the hypothetical prices on all the movie snacks.

Don nodded. "Ok, I'll pick you up around 6:30 then." He cut off any protests with a wave of his hand. "I asked you out, I might as well pick you up. Besides, I know where you live." He said, an amusing sinister tone to his voice.

"I'm sure you do. Though I don't know whether to be amused that you remember or frightened." Jessie responded, dryly. "What kind of movie were you thinking? Just in case we do end up renting."

Don shrugged. "I'm good with just about anything really. Except for really sappy, chick-flicks." He rolled his eyes at the thought of some of the things a modern woman would watch these days. "I don't know what you women see in them."

"Neither do I really, I never watch them." Jessie grimaced at the thought of the dreck Hollywood could get away with filming under the guise of a chick-flick. "I'll watch the occasional Disney romance film every now and then." She saw Don arch an eyebrow and shrugged. "I've been babysitting almost on a daily basis my whole life, for two girls no less. You don't learn to like Disney, you go a little crazy."

Don nodded. "I forgot your brother had kids. Justine's always trying to drag me off to the newest Disney film. This time it was _Enchanted_."

Jessie nodded. "I remember that one. Patrick made the mistake of buying it and now Kelly won't let him take it out of the DVD player." Jessie snickered softly at her brother's misfortunes. "Apparently Kashia has been giving him some very dirty looks lately."

"I can see that happening. I spent the whole day after Justine's fourth birthday listening to _Cinderella_ on the TV."

"For my Kit it was always _Sleeping Beauty_." At Don's blank look she laughed and explained. "Kit is my cousin. Her full name is Catherine, but since my mum's name is also Catherine, we just call my cousin Kit unless she's in trouble." She eyed Don, a stern look on her face. "Then she gets... the full name."

Don laughed, throwing his head back a bit. "Ahhh, yes. The dreaded full name. That trick's tamed many a toddler over the years."

"It's 'cause they're not used to hearing it." Jessie replied. "If you only ever pull it out when they're in trouble, that's what they're going to associate it with. That way, it'll stop them dead in their tracks every time." She chuckled slightly before making a grab for her helmet. "Anyway, I should probably let you go. Sheldon's probably done with his report by now."

The thought of the case awaiting him, sobered up Don's mood in a hurry. "Yeah, thanks. Hey listen," he said, grabbing her arm as she made to leave. "I really appreciate you coming down here. I needed to get away from this case for a bit. Thank you."

Jessie smiled softly and covered his hand with her own. "You're welcome, but you know I'd do it any day." She squeezed his hand gently before getting up to go. "I'll see you Friday. And promise me you'll finish that..." Her voice trailed away as the smile faded from her face. Don watched the blood drain from her face, making her deathly pale.

"Jess." He called, receiving no answer. He got up and went to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "Jess, are you ok? What's wrong?" Don led her back to the seat she had just vacated, gently taking her helmet from her hands. "Come one Jess, what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out here."

Don watched Jessie's hands reach for his desk. They were trembling violently as they picked up one of the pictures of his victim. Don cursed himself for letting the file fall open when he tossed it to his desk. Kneeling down in front of Jessie's chair he gripped her shoulders firmly. "Look, Jess, I know it looks bad but-"

Jessie cut him off with a wave of her hand, bringing the photo up to study it. Don watched as she ran her fingers along the Polaroid's face, her eyes suddenly swimming in tears. Her mouth opened and closed for a few minutes before a whisper, so quiet Don had to strain to hear her in the din of the squad room. "I... I know her."

Don reeled, back, shocked. "What?"

Jessie looked up at him, her now grey eyes still swimming with unshed tears. "I know this little girl."


	9. Time to Ride

Jessie wiped her eyes as she gazed at the picture of that sweet little girl, beaten so very badly. No one deserved that kind of treatment, but to her...

"Jessie?" Jessie wiped her eyes one last time before looking up to meet Don's eyes. "We can do this later if you don't feel up to it."

"No." She replied, taking a breath, trying to regain some semblance of her composure. She glanced over at Danny who stood in the corner, watching the scene play out in front of him. "No, the sooner you know everything I do, the better."

Don nodded, opening his memo book to take down notes. "What's the girl's name?" he asked softly, never before having seen Jessie this upset.

"Mary Bosworth." Jessie replied, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to stave off the tears that kept wanting to flow from her eyes. "She used to live down the hall from me. Other than my niece and cousin, I've never seen a prettier little girl. She was about a year and a half when I knew her. Her mum worked two jobs to support her. From what I could tell, she didn't always get the toys she wanted, but other than that she never wanted for anything." She picked up another one of the crime scene photos. "I haven't seen her in about four years."

"Why?" Danny moved to pull up a seat next to Jessie as she gazed at the picture. "Why haven't you seen her?"

"CPS came and took her. They claimed Susan was an unfit mother." Jessie tossed the picture away from her in disgust. "Apparently she was addicted to heroin. Smoked it, so I never knew. The only thing I knew was that she was a damn good mother otherwise. She worked as a receptionist and a stripper to make ends meet." Both Don and Danny arched a brow. Jessie shrugged in response. "She was taking care of her little girl the best way she knew how. I wasn't about to judge her. Mary always hung out at my place whenever Susan had to work, day or night." Jessie shook her head. "She may have had a drug addiction, but she loved that Mary more than anything in this world."

Don scribbled down notes as Jessie spoke. "So how did CPS find out about the heroin? Someone call it in?"

Jessie shrugged. "I have no clue, some busybody neighbour I guess. All I know is when CPS came, Susan's world just about ground to a halt. She came to me that night, bawling her eyes out, so frightened that she was never going to get her little girl back. She begged me to help her kick the heroin, so I did." Jessie sighed and leaned back in her chair, remembering the hard days that had followed that fateful CPS visit. "I found her a good detox program and she went in for treatment a few days later. While she was in, I hired a lawyer and did my damndest to get custody of Mary, but CPS stonewalled me at every turn. When Susan finally got out, we petitioned a judge to have Mary placed back in her custody... but nothing happened." Jessie closed her eyes, balling her fists in frustration. 

"Every move we made, they had some kind of excuse for why Susan was still an unfit mother. First it was the heroin, then it was the dancing job, then the apartment." Jessie blew out a breath, opening her eyes, now seeming to glow blue in anger. "She jumped through hoops to get her baby back and nothing!" she hissed. "They always had some stupid reason to keep that little girl away from her mother. She wasn't even allowed to visit her."

Danny shot Don a look, clearly not liking the way Jessie's mood was changing. "Maybe they had good reason to. Are you sure Susan kicked heroin completely? Maybe they were worried about the influence that kind of thing..."

"Bullshit!" Jessie yelled, slamming a fist onto Don's desk, sending a few of his files flying to the ground. "Those bastards just didn't believe that Susan could change. They didn't feel she was worthy of getting her baby back." Jessie shoved herself up out of her chair and began to pace. "Susan had changed. She had kicked heroin, she had a great new apartment in Brooklyn. She was doing everything humanly possible to get Mary back. I am telling you," Jessie ranted, grabbing one of the crime scene photos. "This would NEVER have happened if those SOB's had just given Mary back."

"Now Jess..." Don said, trying to calm her down before she broke something.

"Don't 'Now Jess' me Don, I know what I'm talking about." Jessie resumed her pacing, her heels clicking an angry tattoo out on the floor. "Every day, I watched a little piece of Susan die as she slowly realized CPS was never going to give Mary back. Do you know, she used to come over to my place, sobbing." Jessie shook her head. "Eventually that stopped. She even stopped calling after a while. Started doing drugs again. I guess she figured what the hell was the point of staying sober when CPS had no intention of holding up their end of the deal." Jessie's steps slowed and she pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, sighing deeply, trying to get the fury she felt boiling up in her veins under control.

"Where's Mrs. Bosworth now Jess?"

"Cedar Grove Cemetery." Jessie sighed as she turned to face the two detectives. "She OD'ed about eight months ago. Apparently, before she died, she named me the executor of her estate and her next-of-kin." Jessie slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, feeling defeated as she remembered that call. "I asked the ME assigned to the case if he could get her hair tested, see how long she'd been using again."

There was a pause as Jessie seemed to get lost in the headlights and taillights that sailed past a nearby window. "What were the results?" Danny asked, still seated by the desk.

"Two months, give or take a week." Jessie replied, her voice flat. "I guess she just couldn't take it anymore. She knew CPS was never going to give Mary back to her. I guess she figured if I was the one who was going to be her guardian, I might have a better shot." Jessie shook her head, grinning wolfishly. "Yeah right." She muttered before turning back to them. "Susan wrote up a will before she died, leaving all her assets and the proceeds from a life insurance policy to a trust meant to help Mary get through school. She got the policy after she kicked her heroin habit." Jessie frowned. "That money's been untouched since Susan made her last deposit a week before she died." Jessie lowered herself back into her former seat. "I guess what isn't used to pay for Mary's funeral will now get to be donated to a worthy charity." She sighed. "I'd have preferred if it went to Mary's schooling."

Don reached over and clasped Jessie's hand. "We all would have." He said, giving her hand a light squeeze, receiving a weak smile in return. "Do you know anything about where Mary might have been? What family she might have been with? Who her case worker was."

Jessie shook her head. "All I know is the agent who took her was named Hodgekins. I don't know who called her in. She was a right snippy little bitch though, from what I understand." Jessie sighed before raising her head, locking eyes with Don. "I'm telling you, this would never have happened if that witch hadn't taken Mary away from Susan. Even when Susan was using, she was a good mother, never left Mary home alone, never hurt her, never even raised her voice to her. Once she kicked her habit, she could have only gotten better." Jessie rubbed a hand down her face, blowing out a frustrated breath. "They didn't deserve this." She muttered. "Neither one of them deserved this."

"No, they didn't." Danny replied as both men watched Jessie get up and resume her pacing. They watched the rage pass over her face as she recalled every bruise on Mary's little body, every tear in her clothes, the careless way she had been dumped, like she was nothing more than a piece of trash. Both men watched her mouth press into a thin line as her hands clenched and unclenched as though she were mentally wringing the neck of every CPS agent that might have had any involvement in Mary's case.

Don set down his notebook and got up, resting a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "We'll catch this guy Jess. I promise you, we'll catch him."

"I know you will." She replied softly, seeming to calm down under his hand. "But I need you to promise me one thing."

"What? You know I'll do everything I can to get this guy."

"I know, and I know you will catch him." Bright blue met ice blue as the two locked eyes. "That's not what I want. Promise me that when you find out who Mary's case worker was, you will give me his name. I am going to slap that son of a bitch with a wrongful death lawsuit so fast he won't know what hit him."

"Jessie, I'm not really sure that's the best thing." Danny said, getting up to stand behind her. "You're angry; you don't want to do anything you'll regret. Are you sure Mary would want you to do this?"

"Danny, this is not something I'm going to regret." Jessie said, turning to face her Italian friend. "If I had my way, I'd hunt down the bastard who let this happen myself and inflict every bruise, every broken bone, every indignity Mary suffered through on them." Her eyes glittered dangerously. "Then, then I'd have their head mounted on a pike and hung outside my window for all to see. As it stands, I'll just settle for a public apology."

Don frowned. "You really think you're going to get that?"

Jessie looked at him, a dark and humourless smile crossing her face. "Find out which social worker let this happen and I will. I'm going to go after CPS and him for all they're worth. Once I do that, I guarantee you; CPS will jump at the idea of forcing the agent in charge to apologize if they don't have to fork over any money." Her lips pulled into a sneer. "I want those rat-bastards to admit what they've done rather than just sweeping it under the rug. Children deserve more respect than that. Mary deserves more respect than that." Jessie blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the tears of grief from falling again.

Don wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulder, pulling her into him in an effort to comfort her. He could feel her heart breaking with every look she gave the photos on his desk. She had cared deeply for this little girl and it killed him to see her like this. "Was there still legal action on the table when you found out about Susan? Were you still trying to get Mary back?"

Jessie nodded. "I've got a friend who used to be a family court lawyer. He's a legal consultant now, but he agreed to help me out on this when I told him the story. He was trying to find out where Mary was so that Susan or I could at least get visitation with her. That way we could make sure she was ok while we tried to get her back. We had made some progress when I found out about Susan's death." She smiled a bit. "Jerry thought he had managed to figure out who called it in and to which agent it might have gone to." She shrugged, leaning against Don a bit, sighing. "He didn't tell me much. He didn't want to get my hopes up. Then with Susan's funeral to deal with, I just let him take over the case for a while. But I was still very actively looking for Mary."

Don nodded, wondering what CPS might have possibly been thinking when they refused to give Mary back to, if not Susan, then at least to Jessie. He knew she would have been willing to die for that blonde-haired little angel. She had mentioned to him before that she enjoyed touring, but he knew that if it was needed, she would stop travelling for good if it meant making Mary happy and safe. He squeezed her shoulder gently, offering her what strength she could.

Jessie sighed. "Has anyone claimed Mary's body yet?"

Danny shook his head. "Sheldon didn't mention anything when I went down last. I don't think anyone's even called her in." Jessie's jaw tightened in anger at Danny's last comment. "I'm just glad we've got an ID now, though we will need you to come down to make the formal identification. We can do that later if you want."

Jessie nodded. "I'd like to get it done now if I can. If it is Mary, I want to get started organizing her resting place." She smiled quietly at the two of them. "I want to try and get the plot next to Susan's if I can. I mean, if they couldn't be together in life, at least they can be together for the rest of eternity. After that... I need to go for a ride." She said, nodding towards her helmet. "I just need to forget this for a while."

Don looked down at Jessie's 5' 7" form. "You going to be ok?"

Jessie smiled up at him. "Yeah. I'll be alright. I just need to ride somewhere far and fast once we're finished here." Jessie smiled softly. "I just need to forget, even if it's just for a little while, just how evil this world can be." She sighed, glancing up at Danny and Don. "Let's get this over with."

Danny nodded and stepped aside to call down to the morgue and to Sheldon. Don pulled Jessie aside, studying her. "You sure you're going to be ok Jess? This is a lot to take in, in one night. Why don't you just head home for now? You've done a lot to help us, more than anyone else could even imagine under these circumstances. Mary can wait until morning."

Jessie shook her head. "She's waited this long to come back to me Don, I'm not going to make her wait any longer. Besides," she sighed and squared her shoulders, stepping away from him, regaining the strength she needed to stand on her own in this situation. "I'm never going to be able to sleep if I don't know for sure that it's Mary down in that drawer."

Don nodded in response, watching Danny hang up and make his way back over to them. "I'll be coming with you." He said. "You're going to need someone there for you and, like it or not, I'm that guy right now. You're just going to have to get used to it. You've been a good friend and a good person and I'll be damned if I'm not going to be there for you when you need it."

Jessie smiled and hugged Don gently. "Thanks Don." She said before stepping back to follow Danny as he led her down to the crypt.

All the way down, Jessie was lost in thought, remembering the days she had spent with Mary in the one year she had been lucky enough to spend with her. Playing on her couch, watching movies in the living room, Jessie trying to feed Mary while Mary splattered the food all over her kitchen. It had been frustrating to clean up, but she had loved every minute she'd spend with that little one. She sighed sadly, earning a concerned look from Don as he walked beside her. She gave him a half-hearted smile before returning to her thoughts as they continued on their way to the morgue's viewing room.

As she stood before the window Jessie took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, prepping herself for what she was about to see. A moment later she felt Don's hand rest on her shoulder once more, as though he was reading her mind. She smiled up at him once more before nodding to Danny.

Danny raised the blinds and nodded to Hawkes. The Medical Examiner nodded back at him before going to the head of the metal gurney. He gave Jessie a sympathetic look before he rolled back the sheet to reveal the tiny face on the gurney. The skin was so pale in death, her hair wet from the washing she had been given, her eyes were closed almost as though she was asleep. '_But it's a sleep she'll never wake up from.'_ Jessie nodded slowly. "Yeah... That's Mary." She said, turning away slowly.

Don's arm tightened around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Jessie wrapped her arms around him, taking a shuddering breath, burying her face into his chest. Her shoulders shook with silent tears as she wept once more for the little girl she had loved so long ago.

Don stroked her back as she wept, gently trying to soothe her tears. "We'll get him Jess. I promise you we'll get him." He whispered, quietly murmuring promises into her ear.

When Jessie's tears finally slowed, she looked up to find she and Don were alone in the viewing room, Danny having closed the blind and left to give them some privacy as Jessie mourned her loss. Stepping back from Don, she wiped her eyes, thankful she hadn't worn mascara that day. "Thanks Don. I needed that."

"I figured that." Don replied, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You going to be ok tonight?"

"Now that I know it's her, yeah." Jessie nodded, taking a breath as she glanced back at the window. "Now I know she's safe, she can rest and I can make sure she goes back to lay by her mother." She stepped back towards the door, wanting to get out of that place of death. Don followed close behind, his hand still resting on her shoulder as they both made their way back to Don's desk. "At least now I know where she is." Jessie murmured, more to herself than to Don, but she felt him squeeze her shoulder in comfort anyway. She smiled, happy that she had him around to help her with her breakdown. She had no idea what she would have been like if his shoulder hadn't been there for her to cry on.

_'Probably would have just taken a few minutes to control myself, would have gone riding off into the night at ridiculously dangerous speeds, than gone home and drunk myself completely stupid.'_ She thought to herself. _'And how productive would that have been in doing something other than giving me a massive headache in the morning?'_ As she reached Don's desk, she barely even slowed her pace, grabbing her helmet as she walked past.

Don, who had paused at his desk for something, assuming she would do the same. Doing a double take, he trotted to catch up with her. "Hey, where are you going?"

Jessie paused a moment, turning face him. "I figured we were done, I was gonna get out of here. Do you need something else from me?"

Don shook his head slightly. "No, I'm good, but..."

Jessie shot him a half-smile. "Don, I've had my major breakdown already. Soon it'll be time to revel in the good times I had with Mary. But now... Now it's time to ride." She smiled sadly at him before spinning on her heel and continuing her way out the building.

Don frowned, following her closely, eventually catching her as she made her way down the steps. "Are you sure you're ok to drive Jess?" He asked as he came up on her, watching her approach a large, black and silver racing bike.

She turned back to him and smiled as she unlocked the back seat and took out a motorcycle of rich, black leather, slipping it on and zipping up. "I need this Don." She said, mounting her bike and settling in. "You deal with your problems in your way; I deal with them in mine. That's why I bought my Suzuki Ninja here." She patted the beast under her lovingly. "I need to ride away and forget about everything else. It clears my head, helps me think, helps me cope." Her smile shrunk to a small, sad smile as she looked at him. "Thank you for your concern Don, but I'll be ok. Just give me some time to ride and revel." She slipped on her helmet and flipped down the visor before turning back to him. "I'll see you one Friday?"

Don nodded. "I'll be there." She nodded to him and he could almost feel the slight smile she gave him under her helmet. He watched Jessie kick up her kickstand; rev her engine loudly before she sped off into the night. As Don watched her swiftly fade from view, he wondered to himself if she would really be ok. Sighing softly he turned to head back inside, silently hoping Jessie would trust him enough to come to him if she wasn't. He didn't want to stick around for the aftermath of it all if she ever did snap. Chances were she'd give into her desire to hunt down the agent responsible for the start of all this misery and make good on her threat.

He turned back to look at the road she had just rode off along, quietly remembering something she had told him the day after he'd met her. _**I don't make threats...**_

_**...I make promises.**_


	10. One Long Night

Jessie sighed softly as she looked through the old photo album at the few shots she had of Mary. Her fingers glided gently over the glossy memories. Those first few days when the little girl was so very shy around her at first, but would open up at the first sign of fun and games. She smiled as her fingers found her favourite picture. Jessie had snapped this photo at the perfect moment, managing to catch both Mary and her mother in a moment of pure bliss.

She remembered that day so well. Susan had managed to get out of her receptionist job a little early and had come with Jessie and Mary to the park. It had been a gorgeous May day, the sun was shining merrily away and there hadn't been a single wisp of cloud as far as the eye could see. Jessie couldn't recall what had possessed her to bring a camera on this outing, but she had been very glad she had. As soon as they had gotten to the park, Mary had wanted to play helicopter, wanting Jessie to swing her about by her arms so that it felt as though she were flying.

Susan had looked down at Mary for a moment with such love in her heart, it nearly melted Jessie's, before picking up her little girl and flinging her up in the air. Mary had shrieked loudly as she came rushing down, landing safely in her mother's arms. Susan called it playing angels, saying that if Mary flew high enough, the angels might see her and wave hello. Jessie felt a soft smile tugging at her lips as she remembered Mary's laughter that day. She had pulled the digital camera out of her pocket and snapped the perfect picture. Mary had just landed in Susan's outstretched arms, her arms flung out like wings, eyes closed in happiness while her lips curled into a smile so big you thought it would split her face as her hair flew about her in the breeze, creating a golden halo around her.

Susan was smiling too, but in a way that Jessie never saw other than with her daughter. It was a smile of pure bliss and happiness, like nothing in the world could go wrong. Susan's dirty blonde hair flew about her in a tiny breath of wind that had cropped up and her green eyes sparkled in the springtime sun. Jessie smiled, pulling the photo out of its place in her album, studying the joy in these two faces, brought on by simply being together.

'_I'll make a painting of this.'_ Jessie thought, looking at the picture quietly. _'It was such a perfect moment... one of the last perfect moments.'_ One month later, CPS had come. Jessie couldn't help but remember the look of heartbreaking sadness that had crossed the faces of both mother and child that day. All those years of waiting, working to get that little girl back. Eventually Susan had caved to the grief and gone back to heroin. Jessie couldn't really blame her. As angry as she had been at Susan for doing it, she knew the likelihood of getting Mary back had been little more than bupkiss. Jessie remembered getting that tiny bag of personal effects. There was very little that she had kept from her old life with Mary... except this photo. Jessie had given her a copy of it once the film had been developed. According to the ME on the case, Susan had died with it in her hands, maybe even was looking at it as she took her last breaths.

Jessie ran her fingers along its glossy visage, remembering everything that had made up her time with Mary and Susan. But now was no longer the time to wallow in the past. Jessie shut the album and put it away before going and setting the photo on her desk. She would scan it into her computer and grid it out later. It had been a while since she had painted something simply for the heck of it. Who knew, she might actually enjoy it.

A knock at the door suddenly pulled Jessie out of her reverie. She padded quietly down the hall, pausing only to check her reflection in a mirror that hung in her foyer. Her blond hair looked carelessly windblown, the kind of look that took an hour and a half to create, while her make-up would have Don guessing for hours at how long she had spent in the bathroom. Truth be told, the make-up had only taken ten minutes. Foundation, powder and lip gloss, simplicity itself. She had layered a dusty brown T-shirt over a chocolate brown long-sleeved shirt once she had realized how chilly the day was. It had ended up working in her favour, she thought, making her appear pretty and casual. Once she had passed her own rigorous inspection, she turned to open the door, smiling lightly at the small glimmer her earrings made as the small blue disks caught the light.

She opened the door to what she could only ever describe as the yummiest thing she had seen in a long time. Don was dressed in a pair of old grey jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black denim jacket with fleece on the inside. He looked incredibly sexy from his black running shoes up to his perfectly messy hair and Jessie made her opinion no secret as she gave the detective a once over with her eyes.

Don in the meantime was equally impressed, and maybe a little shocked. "You're wearing a skirt?" he asked, as though it were the strangest thing in the world. In his defence, he was trying to take his mind off how great she looked.

Jessie arched an amused brow. "You say that like I never wear them." She said, grinning as she did a little twirl. The suede skirt billowed up a little with the motion as the tie from her brown cotton belt flew up from her waist. He watched the skirt move with her and grinned.

"You've never worn them around me."

Jessie shrugged. "I'm usually coming out of a shift at the theatre or I'm riding my Ninja when I see you. Neither of those activities is exactly conducive to wearing skirts." She smiled, holding up a hand for him to wait. "Just let me grab some shoes and a coat and we're out of here." She said, disappearing behind the door for a moment. Don took the moment to think over this woman he had met. She was everything he liked in a woman in terms of appearance, but was so far out of his norm personality-wise, it was a little shocking to him that he was really all that interested. Maybe that was why he liked her. His last few relationships had ended in either him not being able to stand the girls any longer, with their airheaded ways or their shallow attitudes; or they left him for someone with a more regular work schedule. Jessie on the other hand, she worked crazy hours like him, and she loved it just as much as he did. She understood what it meant to be called in on what was supposed to be a day off and didn't mind. Jessie might have been one of the few people outside of the NYPD who could truly understand what his job demanded from him.

Don's train of thought was broken when Jessie returned, having slipped into a pair of brown flats and a long brown coat trimmed in fake white fur. He frowned when he noticed she was also carrying a beaded brown purse slung over her shoulder. "You aren't going to need that."

Jessie sighed and turned to him, one hand still on the doorknob she had been about to lock. "As much as I think you are a true gentleman for offering to pay for this date, I insist on going Dutch for the first one. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you if I didn't."

Don shook his head. "You won't be. You also won't be paying for this. I asked you out, I fork over the dough. Besides, I still owe you for watching Justine, remember?"

Jessie was silent for a moment, studying his face before sighing again, this time in resignation. "You aren't going to give this up are you?" she asked, receiving a firm headshake in return. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm still taking the bag. I need something to carry my keys in." With that she locked her door behind her before turning to face him.

Don chuckled quietly before offering his arm. She arched an eyebrow at him as though to ask if he was serious. That look only caused him to laugh even louder, but he didn't take back his arm, eventually feeling Jessie slip her hand through it. He grinned, silently thanking his mother for that little bit of amusement.

Jessie smiled softly at the man who led her to his car. He was quite the gentleman. _'Wonder how many hours his mother worked to get that drilled into him.'_ She thought dryly to herself, though she wasn't about to say she didn't appreciate the results. "Where are we headed tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"You ever been to Il Mulino?" he asked. At her negative response he laughed. "I'm not surprised. It doesn't look like much from the front, but they have some of the best Italian food there, outside of Mrs. Messer's kitchen that is." Don smiled softly. "Danny's mom was a great cook when she was alive. Honestly, her Tortoni was something I would have killed for."

Jessie smiled a bit. "I'll have to ask Danny for the recipe. I'm always looking for a good sugar rush for my actors. And who knows, I might be able to resurrect an old favourite for Danny. God knows he can't cook."

Don laughed at this. "He's not so bad; he can make a few things. He wouldn't be a bachelor in New York if he couldn't. But you're right; he can't do it like Mama Messer did." He shrugged. "I don't think he's even looked at that recipe book much since she died. At first it brought back all those memories of the two of them baking in her kitchen when he was a kid. Now... I think he just for got about it."

Jessie nodded. "Well, maybe I can make him remember." As they stepped out onto the street and glanced up at the sky. Dark rainclouds threatened to spill their burdens in great torrents. She winced up at them as she got into Don's SUV. "I don't like the look of those clouds." She said, as Don got into the driver's seat.

Don shrugged. "A little rain never hurt anyone." He said as he started the car. The radio flared to life, beginning with Linkin Park's 'One Step Closer.'

"Oh, I love this song." Jessie commented, reaching over and turning up the volume slightly as Don pulled into traffic. "And Don, have you looked at those clouds? That's more than a little rain." She glanced out the window and up at the sky, watching as it slowly darkened from cloud and the onset of night. "Five bucks says it starts pouring before this night is up."

Don grinned. "You're on."

Jessie smiled smugly; sure she was going to make a quick five bucks tonight. You don't live in rainy Vancouver for most of your life and not learn which clouds are about to dump down over you. "How was your day?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

Don shrugged. He knew what her other question was, the one she hadn't said aloud. The Bosworth case had really been his main focus lately, but he couldn't really talk about it with Jessie. She knew the victim, protocol dictated, very strictly to, that she be kept in the dark until the trial. "The usual, got up late, went to play hoops with Danny for most of the afternoon. How was yours?"

Jessie smiled, figuring that he wouldn't be talking about Mary's case with her. She understood and wasn't about to push. "It was alright. I did some work for the show, went for a run up to Madison Square Park. Then I came home and started to look through my old photo albums. I'm thinking of starting another painting soon enough. I found one of my favourite photos of Mary and Susan and I think I'm going to grid that one up and make a painting of it. I'm just thinking of how I'm going make it look."

Don smiled, glancing over at Jessie before returning his eyes to the road. "You'll think of something. And if it's anything like the one you did in college it'll look fine." His smile faded a bit as he asked. "When's the funeral?"

"Next week." Jessie replied softly. "Hawkes was good enough to make Mary a priority so that the arrangements could be completed all the quicker."

Don stopped at a red light before turning to face Jessie, taking in her sad eyes. "You going to be ok Jess?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. I mean, it's going to take a while to completely get over it and I'm probably up for another breakdown at the funeral, but I'll be fine."

Don studied her a moment longer before taking her hand as he quietly turned back to the road. He heard her take a slow breath and gave her hand a light squeeze of comfort. He received a soft squeeze in thanks and smiled lightly. At least she was willing to admit she wasn't really over it.

They spent the rest of the drive chatting about everything under the sun. How Don had tortured his sisters growing up, how Jessie had been tortured and how she had retaliated. They both shared laughs over the pranks they had both pulled as kids and adults. They discussed music, TV, movies, hobbies, anything that happened to catch their interest as Don wound his way through the city. Eventually he pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine, both of them hopping out and stretching their legs before Don once more took Jessie's arm and led her down the street to an unremarkable, grey curtained store front. Jessie once more arched a brow at him, causing him to give her that annoyingly attractive knowing smirk. As he opened the door, Jessie felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline and her mouth open slightly in surprise. The interior was very refined, the light color on the walls complimented by the white table clothes and light hearted artwork. It was all grounded by the contrasting dark woods in the chairs, the bar and the rich red tile on the floor. Jessie turned to Don. "I must admit, I am impressed."

Don grinned quietly at her. "Oh, before I forget, they have a tendency to..."

Don was interrupted by a tuxedo-clad waiter approaching them, greeting the pair with a rush of Italian. The man spoke so fast Don couldn't keep up, having only learned a few phrases here and there from Danny over the years he knew him. Imagine Don's surprise when Jessie held up her hand, silencing the man, before replying, a bit sharply, to him in Italian. The waiter, thoroughly chastised, nodded meekly before picking up two menus and turning to Don asked. "You have a reservation."

Don nodded. "Party of two, under Flack."

The waiter took a moment to glance over the reservation list before nodding. "If you will follow me please." He replied, leading them to a table near the middle of the slightly crowded restaurant. He took their coats and politely pulled out Jessie's chair before laying a menu before them and asking if they wished for anything to drink.

Don looked at Jessie. "Do you have a wine preference?" he asked.

Jessie shrugged. "I'll drink any wine, but I prefer red to be perfectly honest."

Don nodded before ordering them a bottle of red wine. It amused Jessie to realize that this big, strong, cop had a bit of a Victorian streak to him. Ordering for her, insisting on paying, helping her into the car. She grinned a bit, happy that she was slowly discovering the man that was Don Flack. He turned back to her with a half-smile on his face. "How do you know Italian?"

Jessie shrugged. "When I toured with Cirque, we went through Italy for a bit. I found out about that leg before I signed on and decided it would be a good time to learn a language I've always wanted to learn. It's come in very handy in a few cases." She set her elbows on the edge of the table, resting her hands as she leaned in to speak with him. "Why did you pick here to come for dinner? It seems a little expensive for a movie date."

"What, I can't spoil a girl now?" Don smirked at her, receiving a matching one in return. "I've wanted to come back here for a while now, but it's not exactly the kind of place you go if you're on your own. I haven't been here in about a year now; I was due to come back."

Jessie frowned slightly in thought. "Why so long since you've last been here?"

"Last time I came here was with my ex-girlfriend Christine. We split up pretty soon after that. She couldn't take the kind of hours my job entails." Don looked about the restaurant as he spoke. "After that, I just didn't feel like coming back here for a while. After I got over that, I just never had anyone I felt like taking." He shrugged. "I haven't dated much since her. I guess I lost interest for a while."

Jessie nodded, sitting back in her chair as two waiters brought their wine as well as some garlic bread, Bruscetta, and a large chunk of Parmigiano Reggiano cheese. "I know that feeling." She replied after the two had left them. "My last boyfriend, Sean. He and I had a lot of fun together, but we eventually just got too busy to see each other. After grad he went off to Simon Frasier and I went off to my Stagecraft program. It was an amiable break-up. I've been single ever since."

"Seriously, since your first year in college?" Don looked a little incredulous.

Jessie nodded. "I've just been way too busy with touring and running shows here as well as all the corporate events I get roped into to really even think about dating at this point. That and it was easy. I could come and go as I pleased. There was no one who might be wondering when I'd be getting home, no one to protest if I took any gigs that might have me touring for huge amounts of time." She shrugged. "It worked with my life. I'll admit, I did get a bit lonely at times, but that was the price I had to pay to live this kind of life and have this job."

Don took a piece of Bruscetta, popping it in his mouth before asking, "What made you want to do that kind of thing anyway?"

"I've always been interested in theatre." Jessie replied, taking a sip of her wine. "I just realized very early on that there was more work being a technician than there was being an actor."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, but it is the main one." Jessie broke off a piece of cheese as she spoke. "I also really loved working with my hands. I enjoyed putting up the sets, making the costumes, running lights. I preferred it." She popped the cheese into her mouth and shrugged. "I mean, sure, I'd like a little more recognition for the amount of effort I put into a show, I hate the paper work I have to do, but other than that, I love being a tech. It's so much fun when you're working with the right people." Jessie eyed him slightly. "Alright, you've had your turn at twenty questions, now it's my turn. Why did you want to be a cop?"

Don shrugged. "Partly family tradition I guess. My dad, my grandfather, my great-grandfather and so on have all been cops at some point in their lives. It was sort of the unspoken expectation. But mostly... I like the idea that I'm getting justice for the families of the victims. I like the idea that somehow, what I'm doing is making a difference in their lives, helping them find some kind of peace." Don looked Jessie in the eye, taking in her glowing silver irises. "And then there are victims like Mary. I like to think that I'm somehow making some kind of a difference in the world by helping put the guys that do things like that in prison, like I'm somehow making the world that much safer for kids like her to live in."

Jessie smiled softly before reaching across the table to clasp his hand in hers. "You do make a difference Don." She murmured. "It may not always seem like much to you, but trust me, it means the world to the people you help."

Don smiled softly in thanks. It was weird how Jessie sometimes seemed to be able to read his mind, knowing when he started to doubt himself and his job. She always seemed to know what he needed to hear right at those moments. "So," he said, pulling the two of them off of the serious path of conversation. "What do you think of the Rangers this year?"

Jessie snorted in derision. "Please, you guys are dead in the water; it's going to be my Flames that take the cup this year."

The rest of their dinner passed far too quickly for their liking. The couple seemed to be able to talk about everything from the sports they played to the weirdest crime scenes he'd ever been to. She talked about her shows, recommending a few for him to attend with his sister if he got the chance. They chatted endlessly over their food, always seeming to find something else to talk about whenever a subject had gone dry. But even the silences were different than Don was used to... they were comfortable. It felt to him as though he didn't have to talk to have a good time with her. As the evening wound down, they both agreed to forgo the desserts here for the sugar buzz they would get later.

When the cheque came, Jessie couldn't believe her eyes. That thing disappeared into Don's hand faster then she could blink. Giving him a wry grin she just shook her head at it, not saying a word, knowing it would only cause another argument like the one they'd had over hockey teams. They had gotten more than a few irate glances during that one. Rising from her seat she even allowed Don to help her into her coat once the waiter had returned with them. They continued chatting until they exited the restaurant.

It was DUMPING rain. It almost looked like a wall of water had formed outside the awning they stood beneath. The streets were getting very flooded, very quickly. Jessie looked over at Don, a smug grin on her face. "Looks like someone owes me five bucks." She said. "But I'll settle for coffee and a sugar buzz."

Don shook his head. "How did you know? There are clouds like that hanging over this city all the time and they never rain like this."

Jessie grinned. "When you've lived in a city as wet as Vancouver for the majority of your life, you become pretty in tune with the feel of certain clouds. Some will only spit at you, some will hit you with a light rain, and some," she indicated the sky above with her hands. "will try and drown you if you stand around too long." She glanced about a bit, belting up her coat as she did. "Now, I don't know about you Don, but personally, I really don't feel like going to a movie theatre in this. Chances are, by the time the movie's done, the streets will all be too flooded for either of us to get home."

Don frowned a bit in thought. "What are you saying Jess?"

"I'm wondering which one of our places is closer and who has the most sugary treats tucked away somewhere so that we can still continue this dinner movie night." Jessie grinned up at him wickedly. "Not that dinner wasn't fantastic Don, but I was promised a movie, and I intend to get one."

Don laughed. "Well, I'm not sure about the sugary treats, but I think your place might be closer than mine. I live on the far side of Manhattan."

Jessie nodded. "And I know for a fact I have a bag of Wine Gums and Mini Rolos hidden somewhere in my kitchen." She said, grinning. "Now let's go before you're car has to become amphibious."

The two raced down the street to where Don had parked, but by the end of it, Jessie's coat had been almost soaked through, her shoes were drenched and her hair was plastered to her scalp. Don wasn't fairing much better, looking a bit like a bedraggled cat as he swiftly slammed the door of the car. His pants were soaked clear past the knee, his jacket was in dire need of a dryer and whatever style he'd had in his hair had now become more like a black skull cap of hair. The two looked at each other for a second before bursting out into gales of laughter, each amused by what the other looked like and doubly amused by what they imagined they looked like.

Once they had calmed down, they both peeled off the wet rags that were their coats. Jessie was a little better off than Don, her coat having been a bit thicker. Don's shirt was sticking a bit to his skin as he turned the key before reaching to the heater to warm them as they drove. The drive back to Jessie's place was one of comfortable silence, punctuated by the occasional snicker as they shot glances at each other from across the car. The smiles on their faces seemed to be permanent as they wound their way back towards Jessie's apartment. As they pulled up in front of her building, Jessie paused to grab her keys out of her bag before the two made the mad dash for the front door, getting inside quickly, once again laughing as they continued their way to Jessie's door.

"I like rain as much as the next person," Jessie said as she opened the door to her apartment, tossing her keys onto a side table as she entered her warm apartment. "But that was a bit much." Looking over her shoulder, she grinned. "Make yourself at home; I'm going to get us a few towels. The DVDs are by the TV, feel free to pick one out if you like." She said as she disappeared down the hall.

Don was once more left to his own devices in the warmly painted room. He took the time to notice the dark, plush, over stuffed furniture and dark woods contrasting with the warm yellow on her walls. This room was all about being comfortable in a stylish way. Walking over to the tower of DVD's Don scanned the titles, noticing classics like _Casablanca_ and _Citizen Kane_ along with titles like _Tank Girl_, which he had never heard of before. Eventually his eyes lighted on a series of Indiana Jones titles and he pulled them out of the rack. "I should have pegged you for a Jones fan." He said, turning to face Jessie as she walked out with towels in hand.

Jessie smiled, handing him a towel as she dried her hair. "Yeah, Pat got me that set for my birthday a while back. We're both pretty big Jones fans. You like Indy?"

"Yeah, these movies are pretty fun to watch. What's your favourite?"

Jessie glanced around his shoulder at the titles in his hands, reaching around to pull one of them from him. "This one, _The Last Crusade_. That's always been my favourite. I love how Harrison Ford and Sean Connery play off each other in this one."

Don nodded. "My favourite was always _Temple of Doom_. I love the weird, heart-thing the villain can do in that one."

Jessie nodded. "Yeah that one's cool to. You want to watch that one?"

"How about both? It's early yet and they're not that long."

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow. Plus, I like them both a lot." She shrugged. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to grab the sugary crap that is a requirement of all movie-going experiences." She said, making her way into the kitchen.

Don grinned as he pulled _Temple of Doom_ out of its case and slipped it into the DVD player, setting it up with ease. He watched the main menu scroll across the scene just as Jessie re-entered the living room carrying a bowl of mixed candy with her and setting it on the table before settling down on the couch, tucking her feet up under her. Don snagged the remote from on top of the player and grabbed a seat on the side of the couch beside Jessie as the opening credits began to play. Jessie reached over and grabbed to bowl of sweets, grabbing a few for herself before passing them over to Don.

The movie was just as exciting as both of them had remembered. The twists and turns down the mine shafts, the hypnotism, the eating of monkey brains. All of it came back with as much entertainment value as it had the day it had been released. They split the snacks between the two of them and shared a very fun evening together, much more fun than they could have had at a theatre. For instance, if they had been in a theatre, Don would still have been able to drape his arm around her shoulders when he noticed her starting to shiver a bit from cold. But Jessie would never have been able to comfortably curl up against Don, with that armrest digging into her side. They stayed that way until Don got up once more, ever the gentleman, to put in the next movie, but returned to that position as soon as he returned to his seat.

It was a cozy scene and Jessie felt very comfortable with it. It was weird for her, to feel this comfortable this early into the relationship. Normally she would have given Don a very odd look until he had removed his arm from her shoulders. She wondered if it was because they had been such close friends for as long as they had known each other. Their personalities just seemed to mesh in all the right places. _'Sure, we'll probably have some kind of huge spat at some point in the future, but, for the most part... we click in every way that counts it seems.'_ She thought, leaning her head on Don's shoulder, suddenly growing a bit weary. She smiled slightly as she felt Don's arm tighten around her shoulders but said nothing.

The movies were an entertaining way to spend the evening. Indy's sarcasm, the ridiculous plot, caused them both to laugh aloud. "These movies are always so ridiculous, they almost seem plausible sometimes." Don said as the ending credits rolled across the screen, neither one of them moving.

"It's Hollywood Don, that's their whole intention." Jessie grinned, making no move to lift her head. "And besides that, it's Indiana Jones. He's always a bit outrageous."

There was a pause as they both contemplated the silliness of some movies. "This was fun." Jessie commented. "I actually think I enjoyed this more than I would have if we had gone to a theatre."

Don nodded. "Yeah, there's always someone on their cell phone, talking too loud, or just being plain annoying. I usually wait for movies to come out in the rental stores before I see them. It's just a better experience in my opinion."

Jessie nodded. "It is, it's so much more comfortable to. You're in your comfort zone; you can control the temperature of the room. I always find that the theatres are way too cold for my liking. You can pause the movie to answer the phone, rewind it if you miss something, you don't have to pay outrageous prices on movie snacks." She shrugged. "I enjoy it so much more."

She felt Don nod. "There's also this." He said, tapping her shoulder with the hand he had wrapped about her. "It's not nearly so comfortable with one of those plastic armrests digging into your side."

Jessie grinned slightly. "And that would be such a shame; you make a very comfortable pillow."

Don's shoulder bucked with laughter. "Oh, I see how it is. You only agreed to this so you could use me for comfort."

"Damn straight." She said, lifting her head up to look at him, slapping Don's chest lightly. "But who knows, you might just prove to have some other talents later."

"Really? Other talents huh?" Don arched an eyebrow at her, grinning wickedly.

Jessie laughed. "Leave it alone Don." She said, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Feel free to grab a beer from the fridge if you want."

"What kind you got?" he asked, watching Jessie walk down the hall towards her bathroom. _'Mmm... She's the kind of girl you hate to see go... but you love to watch her leave.'_

"Corona and Rickards. Help yourself." He said, calling back over her shoulder. "And quit staring at my ass."

Don laughed and pushed himself off the couch. "Can't you blame me? Number one, I'm a guy; Number two, have you seen your ass?"

Jessie's head popped out of the door, Don assumed, lead to the bathroom a wry smirk on her lips as she arched a brow at him. "Obviously not, it's my ass. By nature it's out of my line of sight. I'd be very worried if I could see it." She said before ducking back into the bathroom.

Don chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way to the fridge to pull out a Corona. Popping the top, he took a pull before taking a glance around the kitchen. The counters continued the dark woods from the living room. The light coloured stone countertops looked well cared for and well used. The appliances she had scattered about the kitchen also had the same appearance. They were brands known for their quality and looked well used, but lovingly cared for. Jessie loved to cook, that much was apparent. Don guessed that whenever she got the chance she would whip up a storm.

Don pulled up a seat at the table that sat off to the edge of the kitchen. Jessie had managed to create a small dining nook off to the side of the kitchen that still managed to flow with the rest of her decor. "You've got a really nice place here." He said to Jessie as she walked into the room.

She smiled as she went to grab her own beer; Rickards Red was her poison of choice. Pulling up a seat across from him she took a pull of her beer before speaking. "I can't take all the credit. I've got a friend who's a really great set designer. I had help from her in making all of this work."

"How'd you get a place with this much space? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Jessie laughed. "No, but I came close. I made a killing on a few lighting designs a couple of years back and the royalties from those shows paid for this place. Apparently an elderly grandmother used to live here with no one but her three cats. She decided to move to Florida and my real estate agent helped me snap it up before anyone else got their hands on it."

Don frowned. "Cats?" he asked, a little wary

Jessie nodded, a curious look in her eye. "Yeah, it took weeks to get all the hair out of the place. Thankfully, when I bought it, I was over in Beijing helping to set up a few big events for the Olympics so I just had a cleaning service come in to get it done." She frowned at him. "You ok Don? You looked a little worried for a minute there."

Don smiled sheepishly. "I'm really allergic to cats. I get the whole gamut, watery eyes, sneezing, even hives sometimes. I was a little worried I might have a breakout here. It's not pretty when that happens."

Jessie nodded. "I'm a dog person anyway. I mean, I like cats, but I'd never have one as a pet, they seem to get into everything."

Don nodded. "I suppose I should be thankful for that. I won't need any antihistamines before I come over here."

Jessie glanced at him, wondering at the comment, but letting it go with a bit of a smile gracing her lips. "I can't say I wouldn't pet one if I saw it. They are cute little buggers, but I'll be certain to wash my hands and change before I see you."

Now it was Don's turn to smile slightly. "So, you were in China for the Olympics. That must have been cool."

Jessie shrugged. "It was and it wasn't. I got paid huge amounts of money and it really jump-started my career, but there were a couple people I was acquainted with who didn't agree with me going over there. They thought I should turn the offer down."

"The politics?" Don asked. "How'd you handle that?"

Jessie shrugged. "I've worked gigs that were pro-life, pro-choice, dinners for stem-cell research, luncheons for environmentalists, just about every cause under the sun. Politics doesn't really enter into my mind when I'm choosing a gig. It's just a paycheque to me." She looked up at him. "Now, that's not to say I'll work for anybody. When it comes to the folk I meet as clients, I research them carefully. I won't work for just anyone. But there are times when I don't have much of a choice. At points like that I have my own moral compass to follow." She shrugged again. "There are those who don't understand that. But generally my friends know where my boundaries are and that I rarely cross them."

Don nodded, interested in how Jessie seemed to live her life. She took everything everyone had to say into account, but seemed to still make her own decision in the end. "Did you at least get a chance to explore the country a bit?"

Jessie smiled and nodded. "I did have a fair bit of free time. I visited Beijing, Hong Kong, Shanghai, a few of the outer provinces. It's a beautiful country. It's so full of history and yet... It's so modern." Jessie shrugged again. "I lost a few friends over that trip. Well, I had thought they were friends. My real friends understood that I have no opinion about the politics involved in my gigs. Everyone has a right to their own opinion and to demonstrate that opinion. Just as I have a right to make money off that demonstration. Just because I work a gig doesn't mean I believe in what it's about."

"Must be tough sometimes." Don said softly.

Jessie nodded. "You must get cases like that occasionally?" she asked. "You have to arrest them because they murdered someone and broke the law. But, as much as you may hate to admit it, you kinda understand why they did it?"

Don was silent for a moment before nodding. "There's been a few, yeah."

Jessie sighed. "Life's never that easy, that black and white. There are far too many shades of grey." She laughed quietly.

Don nodded again. "And sometimes they tend to blend together so you don't know which shade you're looking at." He said. "Sometimes though, I do wish life were simpler. Everything gets so complicated sometimes you don't know what to make of it."

"But it can be simple, just depends on how you handle it." Jessie grinned, taking another drink. "I like to think of life as a great big Yin Yang. Everything that is bad has a counter-part and neither can exist without the other." Leaning back in her chair she studied the bottle in her hand. "Love has Hate, Weakness has Strength, Dark has Light, War has Peace. If we didn't have both of them, how would we truly understand what the other was. Think about it for a moment, if you didn't know what it felt like to be cold, how would you know what warmth was? It's the same thing for everything in this life. Everything has to have a balance."

Don was silent for a moment, thinking over Jessie's philosophy. She had a point. If there was nothing to compare all the good things in the world with, how would they really know what it was to be good? "It's an interesting thought. A bit of a depressing one, but interesting nonetheless."

Jessie shrugged. "A lot of people say that, but they also seem to realize that there's some truth in it. All it is, is an opinion though, people are free to decide they believe it or not."

Don smiled slightly. "That's a good attitude to have. I suppose some people don't agree with it though."

Jessie nodded. "I've had a few people try and bring me around to their way of thinking. They never do though. My opinion is my own and I have yet to see anything that changes my mind."

"I can see that." Don said, taking a pull from his beer. "You're very outspoken aren't you?"

Jessie grinned. "When I feel it's necessary. Other times I tone it down a bit. I try not to shoot myself in the foot in a desire to express myself. Tact is a very useful thing in the workplace. I still tell people to go screw themselves; I just word it differently under certain circumstances."

Don grinned. "Here's to politely telling people to piss off." He said, raising his beer.

Jessie laughed, clinking her beer against his. "I bet you have to watch your words a lot. Talking to suspects as well as the higher-ups. Must suck sometimes."

"Oh yeah." Don replied, shaking his head. "Gotta love the politics of police work."

Jessie laughed. "What time do you have to be into work tomorrow?"

Don shrugged. "Nine o'clock. Why?"

"It's getting pretty late." She said, pointing to the clock. It was starting to push quarter to midnight. "You want to crash here tonight? I really don't feel comfortable letting you drive in this rain."

Don shot her a grin. "You don't think I know how to get myself home safe?" He asked.

"I know you can dive perfectly well, I just wonder about the other drivers on the roads tonight." She smiled softly. "I've got a spare room you can use, I'll set the alarm to give you time to head home and change for work. I'm getting the feeling this rain will let up before morning." She shrugged a little shyly. "It's up to you though."

Don studied her for a minute before glancing out of the window beside him. The rain was coming down harder than before, if that was at all possible. You could barely even see the street below through the sheets of water falling down. "I think I might take you up on that." He murmured, turning back to the table. "I don't exactly trust this weather."

Jessie nodded. "I don't blame you. Even I would think twice about going out in this rain." She said as she finished off her beer before getting up. "Come on, I'll show you the guest bed."

Don followed her down the hall, glancing around at the photos hanging on the wall. More of her in various places, group shots from different shows. She had worked hard to get where she was, that was apparent. He watched as she opened the door next to her bathroom. Following her inside he glanced around at the forest green walls and the light pine furniture. The white carpet was lush and soft underneath his feet while the king sized bed looked just as soft. Watercolour paintings were scattered about the room, paintings he figured she had done herself. "Here you go." She said, indicating the room with a wave of her hand. "Bathroom is next door, there are towels and spare blankets in the closet over there and there are two clock radios if you need them. Lord knows I do on occasion." She grinned slightly. "I'm right across the hall, so give me a shout if you need anything." She said, stepping out of the room.

"Where you off to?"

Jessie shook her head laughing. "To get ready for bed Don. Remember what I told you the night we met? Even a super-being like me needs sleep every now and then." She looked at him from the doorway, smiling softly. "And so do you. You need to get some sleep if you're going to be catching criminals all day tomorrow." She turned to go to her room when she felt Don grab her arm gently, turning her back to face him.

"This was fun Jess." He said, looking into her eyes. "I was wondering if... maybe... you'd want to do it again sometime?"

Jessie looked up at him and smiled. "You know where I live. Look me up when you're off next." She said. Neither one of them said a word for a moment, nor did they make a move until Jessie turned to face him fully. She continued to look at him for a minute or two, her silver eyes seeming to divine all the secrets of his life. He felt his head bowing to her as she lifted herself up to meet him. Don felt her lips press gently against his own, like a pair of soft rose petals ghosting over his mouth, teasing him. The kiss ended so quickly, he almost believed he'd imagined it until she whispered softly in his ear, "Sweet dreams Don." Her warm breath softly brushed past his ear, making him shiver slightly.

He opened his eyes to see hers, sparkling with happiness and just a little mischief. He slowly let go of her arm and watched her head across the hall and enter her room. He caught a glimpse of light coloured walls and a black wood dresser before she closed the door behind her. He watched her door for a moment longer, wondering quietly what she was doing in there before shaking his head, grinning at his own thoughts. He closed his door quietly as he began to get ready for bed. He smiled softly, planning out the next date he intended to take her on as he lay down to sleep.

Jessie closed the door to her room softly behind her and leaned against it, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It was doing crazy things to her to think that Don was just across the hall from her. If she was perfectly honest with herself, she had wanted to jump his bones the instant she had gotten him into the apartment. She sighed and pushed herself off of the doorway and started to get ready for bed, trying vainly to think of something other than the man across the hall. _'I shouldn't have kissed him.'_ She thought. _'But dear God, those lips.'_ She bit her lower lip, remembering how it felt to kiss Don. She sighed as she slipped into her pyjamas and slid under the red and gold covers on her bed, snuggling down into her pillows as she tried valiantly to push those thoughts out of her head so that she might get some sleep. She felt a shiver of pleasure slide down her spine as she thought of Don. She sighed in resignation and rolled over onto her back. She was in for a long night.


	11. Of Men and Women

"Goooooood Morning New York! Well we're in for a gorgeous day after that flood of rain last night. Temperatures are going to be..." Don groaned and plopped a pillow down over his face, trying to shut out the day. He had been so comfortable last night. And he'd had the greatest dream, dreaming that Jessie had actually kissed him last night. He let out another groan before smacking the snooze button on the radio, almost hoping to crush the little thing.

No such luck. The clock remained intact, though silenced, under his hand. Running his hand over it, he frowned. This wasn't his alarm clock, it wasn't the right shape, it had been blaring out a radio message when his only sounded an alarm, and it was on the wrong side of the bed.

Slowly opening his eyes, he took in the bedroom he currently occupied. Green walls, white bed that was much softer than his with a warm comforter thrown over-top. He grinned, _'So it wasn't a dream'_ he thought. He flung off the covers and stood up, smiling at the feel of the plush white carpet beneath his toes. He stood there a while, admiring the room he was in when another sensation reached him, scent. Jessie was making coffee. And good stuff to by the smell of it.

Don grinned and threw on his jeans from last night, running a hand through his unruly hair before stepping into the hall. Sunlight lanced through a window to his left and the beam warmed his feet as they hit Jessie's hardwood. Making his way down the hall, he grinned at the sight that reached him when he got to the kitchen.

Jessie was leaning against the counter, two mugs at her side, dressed in a dark blue silk robe,. The robe had kimono-style sleeves and was tied with a blue sash around Jessie's slim waist. Jessie's hair was still wet and lank from her shower as her eyes perused the morning's paper while she waited for the coffee to percolate. Don couldn't stop his eyes from roving over her. The robe hid everything and nothing, accentuating her curves, swaying about her as she moved. He let out a bit of a breath as his eyes lit upon the long expanse of pale, beautiful leg that was being displayed to him as Jessie continued to lean against the counter. The robe opened up to show almost her whole leg; stopping just two inches shy of her hips. Don could barely resist the temptation to run his hand up their smooth surface, deciding that any woman who didn't sleep with a guy on the first date would probably not appreciate an action like that. Besides, this was Jessie.

Finally the coffee-maker let out a beep, causing Jessie to grin and put down the paper, turning to the little machine and reaching for its precious contents. Don took this moment to step into the kitchen, hoping she would join him at the table next. "Morning Jess."

Jessie turned, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Oh hey Don, I didn't know you were up. How'd you sleep? Do you want coffee?"

"Yes please, black if you don't mind." He replied as she turned back to the coffee to prep his mug. "And I slept very well thank you. That bed in there is extremely comfortable."

"Isn't it though?" Jessie said as she made her way over to the table with their coffee. "It used to be my old bed when I first moved here, but then one of my friends dragged me with her to go mattress shopping and I found my new bed." Jessie grinned and passed Don his cup. "My new mattress is so much more comfortable."

"This is going to sound rude," Don said, taking a sip from his mug, savouring the flavour of this coffee before he returned to that sludge at the precinct. "But how can you afford all of this? The apartment, the nice furniture, the truck and the motorcycle?" He arched a brow at her.

Jessie blushed a bit. She hated talking about salaries around her dates. They were always so shocked, and often a little insulted when they found out what hers was. "Let's just say I'm not about to have any money troubles." She said, hoping to leave it at that.

But Don refused to let go. "So you're telling me, I asked a rich girl out? Seriously, is your dad going to run a credit check on me?" he asked, attempting to make light of his question.

"Good God, no." Jessie replied, grinning slightly. "My family is, at best, upper-middle-class. No, I earn my money; I'm just smart about how I do it."

"How's that?"

"Well, there was hardly any furniture in this place for the first two years I owned it. I was on tour, first with Springsteen and then some travelling convention or something." Jessie took a sip of her own coffee. "I didn't see a point of paying to move all of my furniture in if it was just going to sit around and gather dust, so I saved up for that. Then, while I was on tour came the requests for my skills as a lighting designer. I did those, but negotiated a structured payment plan for as long as the respective companies used my designs. Those shows are still running and I'm still earning some very fat royalties on those designs." Jessie grinned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "The rest is mostly a combination of my negotiation skills and the fact that I work my tail off as much as possible."

"So how much do you pull down in a year?"

She shrugged shyly. "I don't know exactly, but it's a lot. Look, Don, can we talk about something else, I really don't like discussing my salary all that much."

Don nodded slowly. "Why?"

Jessie shrugged. "I make a lot of money in my line of work, particularly since I'm specialized in a few very important skills. I've got movies calling me up, theatre companies, as well as corporate events. I tend to earn more in the seasonal work I do than most men earn all year. I don't like talking that much about it because it either embarrasses the guys I'm with since they don't earn as much, or then they get those little dollar signs in their eyes and that's the end of that." Jessie paused a moment to take another sip from her coffee. "I don't mean to say that's what your reaction will be, but I still don't like to talk about it all that much."

"No, I get it." Don replied, feeling sorry he'd made her uncomfortable. "What have you got planned for today?"

"It's my day off so I've got some grocery shopping to do and some laundry on top of that. Then I think I'm going to grab a book and my CD player and got to Madison Square Park for the rest of the day, just chill out."

"I wish I could join you. Sounds like you'll be having a bit of fun today." Don glanced up at the clock. "I should get going soon. The department insists I catch the baddies in a suit."

Jessie chuckled. "You might want to get dressed first. I wouldn't want my neighbours thinking I'm some kind of loose woman." They both laughed as she rose from her chair and went to the fridge. "But you've got enough time to have breakfast right?" she asked, pulling out a plate of waffles wrapped up in cling-wrap. "I made these yesterday and I obviously made too many. You want some?" she asked as she popped the plate in the microwave.

Don glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sure, I've got time." he said.

And so came breakfast, the morning version of their dinner the night before. Over warm waffles covered in fruit, syrup and whipped cream, the two talked, chatted and laughed for a good hour before they had finished their meal and Jessie shooed Don off to get dressed. "You'll never hear the end of it from Danny or Hawkes if you're late and underdressed." She had said.

And so, a little reluctantly, he shuffled off to pull on his clothes. Jessie had followed him, down the hall, turning into her room to get dressed herself. Don pulled on his t-shirt and shoes as his ears perked up, listening to Jessie move about her room. Her door opened and closed a few minutes later and he guessed that meant she was dressed and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He was just sitting down on the bed to tie up his sneakers when he heard music flowing from the living room as Jessie's footsteps made their way back down the hall. He grinned as he heard her humming along to Bryan Adam's 'Open Road' from the bathroom.

"Feel free to change the music if you don't like what's on." He heard her say. "I just need music to get me going in the morning."

"I'm good, thanks though." He said, stepping out into the hall, going and leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom. He watched Jessie smooth over her face with a powder puff before taking out her mascara. "You know you don't need that right?"

Jessie smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me detective." She said as she leaned into the mirror to get a better view as she applied her make-up. "I'm a stage-manager remember?" she said, putting down her mascara and leaning back from the mirror, silently critiquing her work.

Don watched her go through her morning routine, taking everything from her blonde ponytail, to the black camouflage, cargo-pants and black tank-top she wore. She ran a brush through her ponytail one last time before turning to him. "It's all yours if you need it, but I need you to let me out of here."

"And if I don't?" he asked, a cheeky smile pulling at his lips.

Jessie shrugged and grinned up at him. "I'm not the one who has to go into work today."

Don hissed and snapped his fingers. "Damn, you got me there." He said as he moved aside to let Jessie out of the room. "Next time then."

"You're very presumptuous aren't you?" Jessie said, as she walked back into the living room. "Whoever said there would be a next time?" She turned to face him, spotting the worried look on his face. "You're just lucky I had fun last night so you presumed correctly." She added, almost as though it was an afterthought.

Don laughed aloud. "You little tease!" he cried, launching after her. He heard Jessie let out a laughing shriek as she ran into the kitchen. This little game of chase ended rather abruptly when he managed to corner Jessie against the counter, trapping her with his arms. "I've got you now." He murmured.

"That you do." Jessie replied, her eyes sparkling with fun. "Might I ask what you intend to do with me now?"

Don didn't answer. He grinned wolfishly at her before leaning down to capture her lips with his own, refusing to be satisfied with that one whisper of a kiss. He revelled in the feel of her lips moving with his, her arms slowly drawing up his sides and encircling his neck. He pulled her closer to him, one hand at her waist, the other moving up to cup her head, deepening the kiss. Time lost its meaning to them as they continued to taste each other. However, as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. Eventually the need for air overtook their desire to continue the kiss and they parted, somewhat reluctantly.

"You do that again," Jessie said, her voice soft and breathy, something that caused inexplicable shivers to race down Don's spine. "And I can promise you that you will be VERY late for work."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Can't keep being a gentleman on these dates if you don't have a job to pay for them."

"Damn." Don said, pulling back before he started getting any ideas. He shot her a look out of the corner of his eye that made her start to quiver a bit. "I think it would have been worth it though."

Jessie grinned, trying to mask her shivers as she slipped out of the kitchen. "Maybe it will be, who can know for sure."

Don just shook his head, choosing not to get into that argument with her. He might not leave the apartment if he did. He smiled softly as he remembered the feel of the muscles in her back moving under his fingertips, so soft and warm. It was the warmth of life, the life that sparked and crackled in her like a forest fire.

Then and there he made the decision to attend Mary's funeral. Usually the funerals of his victims were something he avoided like the plague, wanting to keep an objective eye on the case. But this one was different. This was Jessie. He had seen her at one of her worst moments in the precinct that day and he was certain that feeling was going to bubble over again at the funeral. Don was going to be there to help her deal with the emotional overload.

Moving out of the kitchen, he saw her switch off the stereo. "I think I'm going to get my groceries first. The shops will all be less crowded at this time of day." She said, grabbing the bag she had left on the floor last night while slipping on some sandals. "Come on, I'll walk you down."

Don grinned and grabbed his own keys, following out her door. Once she had locked her apartment behind her, they both fell into step beside each other as they made their way down to the front of the building. Almost without realizing it, Don's hand found its place at the small of Jessie's back, silently proclaiming to all the world, or at least the few people who were up and about at this point, that this woman was his and no one was going to change that fact. Jessie smiled softly as she felt him rest his hand there, not protesting in the least.

They walked slowly to his car, both feeling almost a little disappointed when the journey ended, knowing they'd have to say goodbye. Jessie turned to him, smiling softly. "Thank you for a fantastic time last night Don. I had a lot of fun."

"Thank you for agreeing to do it again." He replied, running his hand down her arm and kissing her cheek softly. "I'll give you a call as soon as I know something." He added, knowing she would ask again eventually.

Jessie nodded, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "Get going Don, before I change my mind about making you late."

Don laughed and went around the other side of his SUV, getting in and starting the engine. As he pulled into traffic and away from Jessie's building, he saw her standing on the sidewalk, waving goodbye to him. He unrolled his window and waved back, glancing back into the rear-view as she turned and walked in the other direction towards a local deli. It wasn't until he'd seen her disappear into the deli's door that he realized he still had her coat in his backseat. He shook his head ruefully. _'What am I going to do with her?'_ he thought quietly as he swiftly made his way back home. _'She'd forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders.'_

Jessie made quick work of her groceries, intent on getting her laundry started so that she could head off to the park to relax. She made her way back into her apartment an hour later, making a B-line for the kitchen and started putting things away. She disliked grocery shopping. She enjoyed talking to the shop owners she knew and haggling over a good price on some of their products, but choosing the things she needed was what killed her. She would waffle over brands for far too long.

She sighed as she finished putting her groceries away and moved down to her room to collect her hamper. At that point, she spied the unmade guest bed Don had occupied the night before. She paused, grinning and shaking her head in amusement. _'What am I going to do with him?'_ she asked herself, marching in and starting to remake the bed. _'Honestly, he can be so messy sometimes, it's a wonder he can find anything.'_ She shook her head and laughed, remembering her own days as a sloth back when she was younger. Her room could be an absolute pig-sty on occasion. Still, Don was a grown man. Jessie shook her head as she smoothed out the sheet. _'Men, what can you do?'_


	12. Saying Goodbye

This was it, this was the day. Jessie sighed as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her pants as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Black pants, black silk halter shirt, black ankle boots, it almost seemed like she was getting ready to head off to work a show. Jessie sighed, running a hand through her long hair, wondering how she was going to get through today. A cold smile made its way across her lips, remembering the flyer she had sent to the CPS agent responsible for Mary's case. Don had been reluctant to tell her who it was, but she had reminded him that if he knew who the guy was, then her lawyer probably did to and she would find out anyway.

At that point, Don had confirmed what the information she had gotten from her lawyer that day. She was quite glad that she had received that information a few days after she had found out about Mary's death. Had she learned about it the day of or after, she didn't know what she would have done. As it was, all she ended up doing was sending off one of the flyers she had made to let those who would actually care about Mary's funeral. A few of their old neighbours, parents of some of Mary's play-dates, all got a flyer in the mail detailing the time and place of the funeral. Those who were closest to Mary were also invited to the picnic Jessie had organized for afterwards as a manner of wake. Don, Danny, and the rest of the lab were also all invited to the picnic if they wanted.

Jessie smiled; Mary would have like the idea of having a picnic. And Jessie hated the idea of wakes anyway, a big buffet dinner where everyone simply wallowed in their collective misery. No, Mary wouldn't have wanted that. Mary deserved better and so, weather permitting, all those who were invited would head home to change out of their funeral attire and collect a meal they would bring to Central Park where they would all spend the rest of the afternoon remembering all of the good times, swapping their favourite stories about that little girl. That would be for the best, Mary would have liked that.

A knock on the door brought a soft smile to her face. Don had insisted driving her to and from both the funeral and the wake, reminding her of her breakdown in the viewing room. What surprised her was that she actually agreed with him this time. She knew herself well enough that there was no way she would have been able to get herself home after the funeral, driving or riding. She sighed, grabbing a small purse before heading to the door. Opening it up she smiled at Don, looking so incredibly handsome leaning up against the doorframe in his black suit with its accompanying black shirt and tie. "Hey handsome."

"Hey." He replied. "You look nice."

Jessie smiled softly. "Thanks." She stepped out of her apartment and locked up behind her. "You don't look so bad yourself. How was your day?"

Don shrugged. "It was alright, I made some progress in some of my cases, even managed to close a few. Now all that's left is the paperwork." He looked down at the woman who was now turning to face him. "I still don't have anything to tell you about Mary though. I'm sorry."

Jessie shook her head, smiling softly. "You're giving it you're all and that's all I can ask for Don. You'll let me know about any updates when you can, and when you do, I'll be there to thank you for them."

Don smiled down at her. Pushing himself off the doorframe, he asked, "You ready to go?"

Jessie nodded slowly. "As I'll ever be."

Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing it gently as the two made their way to his car. Once again, the gentleman in him came out as he helped her into his car, closing the door behind her. As he got into the car himself, he pointed to the backseat. "By the way, you forgot your coat in my car. I've been meaning to get it back to you, but I was swamped with one thing or another every time I tried to call you."

Jessie looked back as her coat, now hanging on one of the handles above Don's door, wrapped in plastic. "You got it dry-cleaned?" she asked, the happy surprise coming out in her voice.

Don arched a brow at her as he pulled out into traffic. "I'm not completely hopeless when it comes to cleaning. I can read a clothing label when the situation calls for it."

Jessie blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. I was just surprised you'd do that for me. Dry-cleaning can be so expensive in this city." She smiled over at him. "Thank you Don, that was really sweet of you. Remind me to get the receipt from you later so I can pay you back."

Don shook his head vehemently as he pulled up to make a left turn. "No way Jess, it was my pleasure." He caught Jessie's look of amused frustration out of the corner of his eye as he made his turn. "Ma would kill me and make a rug out of my hide if she heard I took money from you for something like this."

"You're Ma is obviously bound and determined to render you bankrupt." Jessie shot, a reluctant grin spreading across her face. This had become their main sticking point for arguments other than sports. The two of them could argue for hours about nothing at all, all for the fun of it. Jessie grinned, remembering the first time they had done it in the stationhouse. She couldn't even remember what had started the whole thing going, but they both ended up spitting every sarcastic insult they knew at each other. Danny, Sheldon, Vicaro and the other detectives had nearly split their sides laughing, most of them having seen them go through this routine before. Lindsay, however, had also been there and looked absolutely horrified. Jessie didn't know why she would feel that way, anyone could tell by looking at either of them that the two were just having fun. It had ended up with Jessie as the victor since she knew insults in English, Italian, French, Japanese, and Polish and could recite them all very fluently. Though, it had only taken about half her Italian arsenal (Which ended up forcing Danny to his knees the man was laughing so hard) before Don had ended up repeating one of his insults, which had eventually lead to him buying the first round of drinks at Sullivan's that night.

Jessie smiled, remembering that night. She and Don had ended up nearly closing the place down. The two got so wrapped up in conversation they barely noticed when the rest of the CSI's started to trickle out of the place. It wasn't until the barkeep, Frank, came over to wipe down their table that they realized how late it was. They had said their goodbyes at the door, Don heading to his car, she to her bike, both promising to set up another night to get together before Mary's funeral. They did to, though it had only been for a few hours while Don was waiting on a few tests to be complete before he raced off to a judge to fetch warrants. Jessie had walked into the station with a knapsack over one shoulder, intending to just drop off some lunch for him, but when she had found out about the fact that he was currently waiting on test results, had gone to his desk sergeant and requested permission to 'steal him away for an hour or so.' The request had been granted, all without Don knowing this at the time, and she had marched into the break room where he was sitting watching ESPN and dragged him out. The two eventually ended up in City Hall park having lunch on the grass until Don had to rush off to get a warrant, but it was still fun. Jessie had introduced Don to a game she and Patrick used to play called 'Would you rather' and had managed to gross him out with the first situation she had posed.

Jessie grinned as she remembered that afternoon, only a couple of days ago now.

* * *

"_Admit it Don, you needed this." Jessie said, raising a slice of pizza to her lips and taking a bite. "If I hadn't come along, you would have just continued sitting on that God-awful couch in the break room watching ESPN going stir crazy waiting on those results."_

"_I'll have you know I was perfectly sane when you came in." Don retorted, taking a sip of the hot coffee Jessie had packed, thankful for it as a chill breath of wind blew past them, a harsh reminder that winter was coming on fast. "And I would have continued to remain sane even if you hadn't come by. I would have just been a little warmer." Don winced as Jessie landed a playful punch to his shoulder. "Ok, maybe I would have gone a little crazy."_

"_Damn straight." Jessie said, doing up another button on her coat against the chill. "You would be absolutely lost without me. Who else would be willing to put up with the hours you work and the cases you pull?"_

"_Not that many women, that's for sure."_

_The two fell into another one of their comfortable silences as they watched people hurry about their business on the streets before them. "Hey Don," Don turned to face Jessie as she asked. "Which would you rather do, swim the Hudson for an hour, or eat a plate of sheep's testicles?"_

_Don reeled back, more than a little grossed out. "Why would you even ask that? I wouldn't want to do either."_

_Jessie grinned. "It's a game Pat introduced me to. There's really no point to the game, you just pose a hypothetical situation and the other player picks what they'd rather do. It used to cause my mum no end of grief when Pat and I played it in the car on long road-trips. We each had an unspoken goal to one up the other on the gross factor. You should have heard the things we would come up with." She turned to him now, grinning in fun. "Come on Don, you have to pick one of them. Which would you rather do?"_

_Don shook his head, still really grossed out. It wasn't much of a choice but he guessed that was the point of it all. "I don't know... The Hudson probably."_

_Jessie arched a brow. "With all the crap that's floating in that sub-zero water, are you crazy?"_

_Don looked at her. "Well, I didn't much like either option, so I picked the one that seemed to be the lesser of two evils." Don laughed slightly. "Which one would you pick?"_

"_The balls." She replied, never even hesitating. "They're from something I eat anyway, I won't freeze to death eating them, and they're chock full of protein." She laughed aloud at the look on his face. "Ok, your turn. And you don't have to pick a gross situation; it can be anything that pops into your head."_

_Don thought quietly to himself. "Would you rather... Go and watch the Red Sox play... or be on the receiving end of one of Mac's angry glares?"_

"_Ohhhh, that's a tough one." Jessie said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I think I'd go with... the Red Sox."_

_Don nodded. "Yeah, I can see you doing that. I've been on the receiving end of a few of those glares and it is not something I want to repeat."_

"_And at least I know I won't die of boredom." Jessie replied. "I've heard you and Danny talk about those glares. You'd think the floor was ready to open up and swallow the two of you up into the bowels of hell."_

"_Just about." Don said, laughing._

"_Ok, my turn now." Jessie frowned in thought. "Would you rather... listen to Adam ramble on about techie stuff or... have a meeting with The Chief of detectives, that Sinclair guy, as he read off his latest speech for a press conference?"_

_This time it was Don's turn to not hesitate. "Adam, definitely. I can't stand political posturing."_

_Jessie laughed. "Really? I would have thought you'd have picked Sinclair. At least you can understand what he's saying."_

"_Hey!" Don grabbed Jessie in a gentle headlock, mussing her hair as he said, "I can understand what Adam says. I'm not completely computer illiterate."_

_Jessie finally managed to pull herself loose from Don's grip laughing and smoothing down her hair. "Are you kidding me? When he gets going speaking techno-babble about some new toy the A/V lab's just gotten, I barely understand him and I work with similar technology." The two melted into chuckles at the thought of the zany lab tech. "Ok Don, you're turn."_

* * *

The rest of the lunch break had passed in a similar fashion, both of them throwing out situations just to see what the other would say. Jessie would kiss a cobra before listening to Brittany Spears, Don would chew tin foil before drinking the sludge Vicaro called coffee, Jessie would streak across Time Square before she would go skydiving, the list went on and on. They found out some very interesting and amusing facts about each other. Don didn't like to dance, Jessie hated having to be a bitch to her crew or actors, Don could go to his mother for anything that wasn't against the rules of the Catholic church, Jessie had would rather pray in an open field than a church. It was all very informative.

"What's going through that crazy little mind of yours?" Don asked, glancing over at her before returning his attention to the road.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Jessie snorted in mock indignation. "I'm not crazy; I'm deliciously wicked and unpredictable. There's a difference."

"Yeah, and you were put on this earth to drive me insane with your antics."

Jessie snapped her fingers. "Damn, you figured out my evil plan. Now I have to run off to my secret lair hidden in a hollowed out volcano to plan for another day."

Don laughed and shook his head. "Austin Powers? How can you watch that?"

"It's Mike Myers, Don. Are you telling me you've got a problem with the spy who shagged me?" she uttered the last part with a dramatic shake of her head, making her hair fly about her in a dramatic fashion.

Don laughed and kept his eyes on the road. "It just tends to be a bit too much for me to take in at one time, that's all."

"Ah, that's because you've never watched the movies with a true Myers fan at your side. Don't worry; I'll convert you right quick."

Don chuckled quietly. "If you say so."

Jessie smiled softly before glancing out the window. Her smile faded a bit when she realized they were now pulling up the drive leading into Cedar Grove. A heavy cloak of mourning seemed to settle over her shoulders as she gazed out the window, watching the rows of headstones fly past her line of sight. She turned when she felt Don take her hand in his, smiling at him softly before turning her gaze back to the passing rows of stones.

They eventually made found their way to the gravesite where others had already begun to gather for the ceremony. Don pulled up behind another of the cars that was present and shut of the engine. The two of them watched the crowd milling about, talking with each other. It was a modest crowd, a few folk that Don recognized as Jessie's neighbours, a few people he had never seen before, and once gentleman in a suit looking rather out of place an uncomfortable. _'I guess the guy from CPS made it.'_ He thought darkly, frowning over at the man he had interviewed only days before. He glanced over at Jessie, watching her as she watched the crowd. "You ready for this?"

"No," she replied softly, not taking her eyes from the crowd of mourners. "But can you really ever be ready to say goodbye to someone like Mary?" She sighed, squaring her shoulders, before she reached for the door's handle, resolute and ready.

Don got out with her and quickly fell into step beside her, gently letting his arm wrap about her waist. Jessie pulled herself closer to him, leaning up against his side, drawing from his strength as she made her way to the place where Mary's tiny coffin sat, waiting to be placed beside her mother for the rest of time.

The pair made their way towards the coffin and the headstone. A small Celtic cross with Mary's name, birthday and death date inscribed on it. Under that was inscribed with words 'She's really flying with angels now.' The cross was very similar to the larger one that stood to its right, same design, just different inscriptions. Jessie had thought it appropriate that mother and daughter have matching headstones. It just seemed right.

She stood by the head of the coffin, watching the small bouquet of white stargazers shiver in the breeze. She accepted condolences from some, chatted with a few others. She smiled as the looked out over all the people Mary had touched in her short life. So many people had come to love the little girl and wanted to help her honour Mary as she was finally returned to her mother.

Eventually the Father arrived to begin the funeral. Jessie had opted for a Catholic priest since Mary had been baptized into the religion a few days after she had been born. Father John took a few minutes to pull Jessie aside and speak with her privately, offering condolences and reminding her that she could always come to speak with him if she ever felt the need.

Jessie felt Don's eyes watching her the whole time she spoke with the Father. She smiled, feeling the concern that she knew would be in his gaze and the strength he was trying to give to her. "Thank you Father," she said, bowing slightly in respect. "But I think I'll be ok. I have a very good support system around me."

Father John smiled. "I can see that. Particularly that young man I stole you away from. He seems like one of the good ones."

Jessie smiled. "He is Father. I'm lucky to have him." That having been said, the two parted ways, Father John heading up to one side of the coffin while Jessie took her place standing on the other side as the rest of those who loved the little girl.

The funeral was short, but moving, exactly as Jessie had wanted it. Mary rarely ever had the patience for anything, always wanting to rush off and play. So Jessie had requested that Father John keep the burial ceremony short so that the guests could get to the picnic all the faster. It would be there that they would celebrate Mary's life, not mourn her death. Jessie also didn't know if she would be able to control herself for anything longer than what she and Father John had discussed. Even now, with Don to lean against and draw strength from as his arm squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, she was barely keeping herself together. Tears were streaming down her face as her shoulders quivered with grief. She had a hand pressed tightly against her lips, muting any particularly loud sobs before they left her lips.

Once the father had finished Jessie stepped forward and tossed a yellow rose into the grave after the coffin had been laid to rest before the gravediggers started filling the hole. Yellow had always been Mary's favourite color. She stayed by the gravesite, watching the hole being filled and taking the murmured words of comfort from those that passed her on their way to their cars. A few told her they'd see her at the picnic, but most of what was said simply passed over her head as she barely managed a polite nod or noncommittal word.

"Excuse me, Miss Kilburne?" Jessie looked up, finally noticing the small mouse of a man who had sidled up to her. "Please allow me to offer what condolences I can for the..."

Jessie held up a hand to silence him. "Who are you?" she asked, frowning. "I don't believe I know you."

The man seemed to grow nervous at this. Licking his lips he shuddered out. "I- M-my name is Max-Maximillian Huxley, Miss. You sent me a flyer for this... event to my office a few days ago."

Don leaned down to murmur in her ear. "He's the CPS agent who over saw Mary's case and foster homes."

Jessie's eyes widened in shock for a brief instant. The shock was only there for a millisecond before it vanished and was replaced by a blank look, one Don knew all too well. He had seen it a few times when Jessie had been trying desperately to control herself and her emotions. He quickly looked to her eyes, noticing with crowing concern that they were a hard steel blue, glittering with anger.

"It was you." You could almost see the frost was forming on her words. "You were the one who caused this." She hissed, indicating the two graves with a wave of her hand. "You could have prevented this if you ever actually gave enough of a damn to do your job!"

"Now, miss, I really must protest. If you knew what my workload was..."

"She was FIVE!" Jessie's voice echoed across the quiet graveyard as her temper exploded. "She was a little girl you ripped from the one home she ever knew and sent to live with some bastard who abused her physically and sexually and you couldn't get off your fat duff to look in on her even once! I've seen the records you son of a bitch so don't you even dare lie to me like that. You work with CHILDREN!" She looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "How many other children have died because of you? How many other Mary's have there been?"

The man seemed to have shrunk beneath the tower that was Jessie's rage. "Well, you must understand, as unfortunate as it is, invariably some children fall through the cracks. It's the way..."

"Bullshit!" Jessie yelled, not caring if Father John heard her. "Fall through the cracks my ass, you ARE the crack!" Jessie turned her head away, raising her hands, trying to get a rein on her anger. Taking a breath, she managed to collect herself somewhat before she spoke again. "I thought I made it clear in my letter that you were not welcome here, that I was simply sending you that card to remind you of what your negligence could mean to a child. Did I not make that explicitly clear to you?"

"W-well y-yes, but..."

"But nothing." Jessie snapped, taking great pleasure in the fear she saw lurking in the puny man's eyes. She leaned towards him, pushing her face so close to his, she could feel the erratic pants of breath on her cheek. "You have no idea how much self-control it is taking me to keep myself from giving you a beating the likes of which you will never forget." She hissed, her fists clenching as she watched the man writhe beneath her gaze. "Now might I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I do something I won't regret." Huxley didn't need to be told twice, nearly tripping over himself in an effort to get away from this woman as quickly as he could. He was not the kind of man who could stand up for himself against anyone, let alone this woman who seemed to have so much contempt and hatred in her heart for him.

Don pulled Jessie closer to him as he felt her anger drain from her being, watching the little slug race for his car. "You still going to sue him?"

"I had Michael serve CPS with the papers yesterday morning." She replied, her tone weary and drained of anger. Don pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on top of her hair. It was a long while before either of them moved, both taking comfort in each other's arms. Eventually though, they pulled apart, making their way back to Don's van. By now, they were the only ones left at the site and all was quiet save for the trees rustling in the late autumn breeze. When they reached the car, Jessie couldn't help but turn to look back. She smiled slightly, imagining she saw Mary racing off towards Susan, who would be kneeling on the ground to meet her. Mary would take a flying leap into Susan's arms as Susan lifted the little girl into the air and spun her about in a tight hug.

She felt Don press his lips to the top of her head. "They're free now." He whispered into her hair.

Jessie nodded as she turned back to reach for the car door. "They're together now." She said as she got into the car. Glancing up at the sky, a bright robin's egg blue with fluffy clouds skating across its surface, she smiled. "They're together forever." She smiled across at Don as he closed his door. "Let's get out of here. They don't need me anymore."

Don smiled and started the engine, slowly pulling away from the curb and making his way back down to the entrance of the cemetery. He smiled as he glanced over at Jessie, her eyes focused on the sky above as she whispered quietly. "Goodbye Mary, Goodbye Susan. I'll see you again one day.

Don smiled and reached over to clasp her hand in his. Jessie turned from the window and smiled softly at him, her eyes now a soft bluish grey to compliment the peace she felt in her heart. At that moment, though they didn't know it, they both thought the same thing.

'_But not for a long, long time.'_


	13. Angry Eyes

Don rubbed his eyes, weary from a long day. He had finally tracked down Mary's foster family and it was growing clearer and clearer with every passing moment that the foster father was the one who killed her, possibly even the one who abused her though that had yet to be proven. Once the DNA tests came back they would know for sure.

Don looked over at the door to the interview room. The jackass had been waiting for him in there, a smug look on his face, the kind that just dared Don to smack it off. Don took a long breath, trying to get control of himself. The last thing he needed was to give this guy an excuse to sue the department. He had been hoping that the guy's wife might be willing to talk to them, but it was starting to look like she was too frightened of him to even entertain the notion.

He sighed as he gathered up his coat, about to head down to the lab, see if Danny or Lindsay had managed to come up with anything new in the case. They hadn't had anything the last time he checked, but he was feeling a little restless. He needed to do something.

Walking out into the hall he stopped to let Vicaro know where he was going, just in case the father wanted to talk. It wasn't likely, but it had happened before. Turning down the hall, he paused in his steps. Jessie was waiting on a bench down the hall, chatting merrily away with his suspect's wife. The two were talking and laughing as though they hadn't a care in the world.

Don grinned as he walked up to the two. Waving to Jessie he watched as she got to her feet to meet him. "What are you doing here Jess?" he asked as she wrapped him in a hug.

"What, I can't surprise you now?" she asked, grinning as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Don grinned as she pulled back from him. "You can, but you told me that you were in rehearsal today, I wasn't expecting to see you until much later." He glanced down at her, dolled up in a black, midriff baring top, black hip-hugging jeans, and black boots with her coat over her arm; her hair curling softly around her shoulders. "You look good."

Jessie shrugged slightly. "Thank you, I try." Her hand reached up and began playing with the dog-tags that hung about her neck. "And it was a quicker tech rehearsal than I thought it would be. My guys are very good at what they need to do. We've still got a great deal of stuff to work out, but we've got the rest of the week to deal with that." She smiled softly up at him. "How was your day? Catch any bad guys?"

Don shrugged. "I've got someone in holding right now, but he's not about to talk. He thinks he's untouchable. And for now he is, the only way I think we can get anything on him is if we can get his wife to talk to us." He said, nodding over to the woman who was now looking at the two of them, suspicion in her eyes. "But she hasn't said a word; we think he might be beating her."

Jessie frowned. "Heather is this guy's wife? Seriously?" Don nodded. Jessie shook her head slightly. "No wonder she's giving me the look of death right now. She must think I was working for you when I started talking to her."

Don glanced over at the obviously angry red-head. "Did she say anything?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, we just chatted a little bit about life in general. She did have some pretty nasty bruises on her wrists though. I asked her how she got them and she seemed to lock down on me."

Don nodded slightly. "I guess she doesn't want to acknowledge it herself."

Jessie glanced back over at Heather. For a moment she appeared lost in thought before squaring her shoulders, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Stay here a minute Don." She said, striding back over to the woman. Don watched as Heather stood to meet Jessie, an angry look on her face. She was probably accusing Jessie of trying to play her, working for the cops. Jessie was vehemently denying it by the look of things. The two continued to argue as Don looked on, not sure what might happen. Jessie seemed to be trying to convince Heather of something, probably of how it would be better to talk to the cops. It didn't seem to be taking.

Don walked over slowly, concerned for Jessie's safety. Heather was growing more and more agitated with every passing moment. "You were working for the cops all along weren't you? That's why you started talking to me, isn't it? So you could get me to tell you about my husband."

"No, Heather, that's not true." Jessie replied. "Yes, I know the detective in charge of your husband's case; no I didn't know about this when I started talking to you. But that doesn't change your situation." Jessie stepped forward, hands outstretched in a peaceful gesture. "You are in a bad situation right now, don't even try to deny it; a blind man could see the bad road you are travelling down." One of Jessie's hands shot forward, catching Heather's arm, shoving her long sleeve up to reveal the long, finger-like bruises that dotted her arm. "Do you seriously mean to tell me you're willing stay with a man who does this to you?"

The red-head jerked her arm out of Jessie's gentle grip. She took a step back, cradling her injured arm to her chest, staring at Jessie as though she had just struck her. "He just gripped my arm a little too hard. He doesn't know his own strength sometimes; it's not a big deal."

"A little too hard?" Jessie asked, incredulous. "Have you seen these bruises Heather? This isn't a mistake; this is someone gripping you so hard he left a palm print on your arm." Jessie shook her head, snorting in disbelief. "What's going to happen the next time he forgets his strength? What about your kids? What do you think is going to happen to them?"

"Kevin would never hurt my kids, he loves them."

"Yeah? You say he loves you, but he does that to your arm." Jessie motioned towards the cradled arm. "Let me guess, he was drinking and you did something to tick him off. What happens when your little girl starts to do that? Or your little boy? Do you care so little about them that you are willing to keep them in this kind of a situation?"

"Kevin would never hurt them, how dare you even suggest that." Heather shrieked.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, honey, Wake up!" Don winced slightly as Jessie levelled a harsh glare at the woman standing before her. He had been on the receiving end of a watered down version of that glare and it hadn't been any better then. "You are in an abusive marriage and sooner or later, it is going to start affecting your kids."

"It already has." Everyone turned as Mac and Danny approached the group. In Mac's hand he carried two files, one thick with photos while the other seemed to contain leafs of paper. "These are photos of bruises and abrasions we found on both of your children as well as their medical records. You took these kids to the ER four times in the last two months. Each time they've been examined they have presented with unexplained bruises and other injuries." Mac passed the files to Flack before turning to Heather. "Care to explain that to us Mrs Newton."

"Th-they're kids, kids get bumps and bruises all the time." She stuttered, seeming to shrink under the power of Mac and Jessie's combined glares.

"These bumps and bruises were bad enough that the ER doctors felt the need to document their findings and submit it to CPS." Jessie rolled her eyes at the mention of CPS. "They've got quite the file on you and your husband. Why do you think they stopped sending you foster children?"

"We're good parents. If those doctors had just minded their own business..."

"You're children would be dead." Jessie said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "For God's sake lady, wake up and smell the blood. That man in there is going to kill you and your children one of these days, and you don't even care!" Jessie shook her head in disgust. "Grow a spine and be a mother why don't you." She hissed, turning on her heel, leaving the weeping Heather behind without as much as a glance back.

Don's eyes followed her as Jessie stomped down the hall before turning back to the woman on the bench. "Do you still not want to make a statement Mrs. Newton?" He asked, looking down at her, wondering if Jessie's anger had been enough to bring the woman back into reality.

The woman didn't answer for a time, just sat there, tears still streaming down her face. She rubbed her injured arms, gasping and taking shuddering breaths as she looked down at the variety of 

bruises that dotted her arm, probably remembering all of the others that had preceded them. "Maybe she's right." She whispered, more to herself than Don. Her tears slowed as she began to regain her composure. Her gaze shifted up to Don. "Where do you want to do this?"

Don nodded and held out his hand to help the woman to her feet. "Come on, we'll do this somewhere a little more private. Oh, Dan," Don turned to stop Danny following him and Mac to the interview room with Heather. "Could you go and make sure Jess is ok? She looked pretty steamed when she left"

"Sure man, just remember to bring me up to speed later." With that, Danny turned and followed the path Jessie had taken only a few moments ago. Moving through the crowd of police officers and civilians he finally came to the front door where Jessie stood, watching traffic go by. "You ok Jessie?"

"Did it work?" she asked. "Is she talking?"

Danny nodded. "So it would seem. You really shocked her out of her denial. She's talking to Don and Mac right now."

"Good." Jessie said, as she watched the cars go by. "She needed a wakeup call. She wants to leave him; you can see it in her eyes. She desperately wants to leave him. She just didn't have the guts to do it before."

Danny nodded, stepping up beside her to watch traffic make its way through the streets. "You took a risk getting in her face like that. She could have tried to hurt you for saying the things you did."

"I doubt it." Jessie replied. "Anyone willing to put up with that kind of treatment from their husband wasn't about to fight back with me." She glanced back over her shoulder down the hallway that led to the bull-pen. "It was either coddle and cajole her into it or shock her into it. Coddling wouldn't do anything with her; she'd just keep up with the denial and the false happiness. Shock seemed to be the only way to snap her out of it." She shifted her weight slightly, settling herself against the wall as she turned to face her Italian friend. "My guess is that her current husband took her out of some kind of a bad situation and now she feels like she has to keep him happy so she doesn't go back to that." She shrugged. "Such is life sometimes."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "I can't imagine staying in that kind of a situation, especially with kids."

"I can." Jessie replied, eliciting a very shocked look from Danny. "I'm not saying I ever would. If Don ever started treating me like that, he'd be drop-kicked to the curb so fast his head would be spinning for days. But that doesn't mean I don't understand the mindset."

"What are you talking about?"

"I work with actors. Their whole job is to get into the minds of their characters. I've worked with a couple of women who have played abused women, so I have an idea of the kind of logic she's working on, flawed logic, but it apparently works for her."

"It seems to work for all of them until they're forced to face reality." Danny said quietly. The two fell silent for a time, content to just watch the world pass them by. "You up for Sullivan's again this Friday?"

Jessie shook her head. "I've got an evening show Friday, so I'm out for the next two and a half weeks, sorry man."

"No worries, it's your job. You do what you have to do." Danny chuckled a bit. "We're probably not going to see much of you in the next few weeks are we?"

"Probably not." She replied, grinning a bit. "My life tends to get put on hold when a show starts, more so now that I'm stage-managing this gig. I'm probably going to end up renting a room at the theatre."

"The reason I ask is Mac's birthday is coming up in about a month and I wanted to invite you along. Nothing big, just a surprise night of pool, poker and beers; you in?"

Jessie grinned. "Heck yeah, just give me a time, place and a date and I'll be there."

"We're thinking about trying the Gotham Bar and Grill down on East 12th and we're aiming for around seven, but with Mac's work ethic..."

"It's going to be more like seven-thirty." Jessie finished, laughing. "Who's in charge of getting him out of the office?"

"Stella. He tends to listen to her more than the rest of us." Danny glanced over at Jessie. "He seems to be doing that with you as well. Would you mind helping her out if she needs it?"

Jessie grinned and landed a playful punch on Danny's shoulder. "You know it. I would jump at the chance of pulling one over on that marine. It sounds like fun." Glancing down the hallway, she spotted Don walking out of an interrogation room, sheaf of paper in hand, heading towards his desk with a happy smirk on his face. "But now I must take my leave of you Danny. I spy one happy detective who is going to be having dinner with me tonight." She quickly wrapped Danny in a hug. "Thanks for checking up on me man."

Danny grinned, returning the hug. "It's no problem Jessie. We've all got your back here, you know that."

"Still, Thanks man." She said, waving farewell before trotting off to Don's desk. Danny grinned and walked over to Mac, wanting to be brought up to speed on the wife's statement. Neither one noticed the angry hazel eyes following them, rage simmering in thier depths.


	14. A Pleasant Suprise

**Yes, I am back. I am so sorry to all of you for taking so long, I couldn't find my USB key with all my story files on it. That and work was driving me nuts, you all know how that is. Anyway, I hope to have more chapters out soon, I've just been running into a bit of a Death Valley syndrome when it comes to this story. I'm talking total blank the last month or so. But I'm starting to get some new ideas now. If there's anything you guys want to see in this story (Aside from a lemon scene, I will decide if I want to include that later) please let me know.**

**--  
--**

Jessie sighed, leaning back in her chair. Opening night had gone well, not perfectly, but well. There had been a few lines that had been missed, a few cues that needed to be tightened up, but other than that, she really couldn't have asked for more. Now the only thing she had left to get through was the gala.

Jessie smiled softly as she reached for the 'talk' button on her headset. "Nice job boys and girls. Now let's rock this reception shall we?"

"You know it Jess. And you are going to slay them in that gorgeous red gown of yours. It looks so good on you; it's amazing someone didn't try to pick you up when you tried it on in the store."

Jessie laughed aloud. "Lauren, you know you can always tell me that to my face." She removed her headset and walked into the next room where her sound tech was waiting. Jessie smiled at her rainbow-headed friend as she leaned up against the door. "Besides, I don't think Don would have approved of me hooking up with some random guy while I was dress shopping."

"You've been dating this guy all of a month Jess, what's wrong with having a little fun?"

"See, now that's the kind of attitude that keeps you single Lauren." Jessie shook her head as the two made their way backstage to change. The limo would be waiting for them outside to take them to the gala and, she hoped, to Don. It had taken an extreme amount of wrangling, but she had eventually gotten him to agree to come to her gala. _'But only to save you from being bored to death. I like you too much to let that happen.'_

Jessie slipped her phone out of her pocket, turning it on and proceeded to check her messages. "Besides, things are going good between don and me. I don't want to mess things up." Jessie frowned as her phone blinked up at her, letting her know she had a new voice message. Checking who it was from, she groaned. "Damnit!"

Lauren paused at the door to the change rooms. "What's up?"

"It's from Don." Jessie replied, holding the phone to her ear. "He's working a case right now and apparently he's just caught a big break that might help him solve it."

Lauren wasn't getting it. "So?"

Jessie sighed, closing the phone with a snap. "So, he left this message an hour before show started, which means he probably missed the show and he's probably going to be really late to the gala, if he can make it at all." She shrugged as she made her way into the change rooms and over to where she had hung her dress. "But, I knew this was what I was getting into when I started going out with him."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still stink though, right?" It wasn't so much of a question as it was an observation. Lauren grabbed her white and gold number and began slipping out of her tech clothes.

Jessie smirked. "Yeah, it still stinks. But I can hardly fault him for his job. I mean, it's because he's a cop that I met the guy." She began to quickly slip out of her rumpled black clothes. She wanted to get to the gala quickly so she could get home soon. One of the problems about being a stage manager... one was expected to mingle. "Besides, he's been trying to stay on time for me. Problem is that crime isn't exactly working on his schedule. Zip me up?"

Lauren came over and pulled Jessie's zipper up before turning around so Jessie could do the same. "Well, at least he's trying; I've got to give him that. But if he hurts you, I will personally rip off his balls and feed them to him with a fire hot spoon."

Jessie laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "And you wonder why you're still single?" she snickered as she applied her make-up. Light, smokey eyes with a soft red lipstick. Once finished she stepped back from the mirror, adjusting her halter-top slightly. Glancing over at Lauren, she grinned. The two had gone dress shopping together a few weeks ago and had both settled on halter tops while branching off into different colors. "I am so glad I convinced you to get that dress, you're hair looks great against the white."

"Convinced nothing. I wanted this dress the instant I had it on." Lauren shot back as she slipped on a pair of gold high-heeled sandals.

"And who convinced you to try it on?" Jessie asked as she slipped on a pair of chandelier earrings. "I seem to recall you saying you hated to wear white. That it didn't look good on you and you didn't want the boys to think you were a virgin."

Lauren punched Jessie's arm playfully. "Yeah, well the embroidery and the length make it look too ravishing to be innocent, so thank you."

Jessie laughed and gave her good friend a once over. The gold thread decorated the trim and under her bust line, accentuating the curve of her breasts along with the plunging V-neck. "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here. I want to get this mingling over with so I can go home and sleep."

Lauren smiled gently, linking arms with Jessie as the two made their way out to the limo. "No fun times with your boy? He might still make it you know."

Jessie smiled, a little sadly. "I doubt it Lauren. He's probably off interrogating a suspect or running down some lead or another. I'll see him tomorrow."

What Jessie didn't know was that at that very moment, Don was racing across the city to the hotel where Jessie's gala was being held. He had missed the performance and didn't have a hope of catching her at the theatre, but it he hurried; he might be able to meet her at the door. He thanked his lucky stars Jessie said he didn't have to wear a tie with his suit. As it was, he was close to the hotel, but cursing the red light ahead of him, sorely tempted to flick on his emergency siren. But if he did, he knew the captain would hand him his ass on a plate. Growling quietly he drummed his fingers on the wheel, praying quietly that he would beat Jessie to the party.

He let out a breath as traffic finally began to move. Checking the clock, he grinned, he had ten minutes before Jess would be arriving at the hotel, enough time to get there, have the valets park his car and be waiting as she pulled up. He hated having to miss her opening, hated even more that he probably made her think he wouldn't make her gala. He really disliked criminals, but it was moments like this that he cursed their horrendous timing.

Finally pulling up to the curb, he hopped out of the car, giving a mental cry of victory when he saw that he'd made it with five minutes to spare. Tossing the keys to the valet, he grinned widely as he positioned himself next to a pillar near the curb. He wasn't about to risk missing Jess going in, he had promised her.

He felt the anticipation fluttering in his chest as he waited. Jess had refused to let him go with her to buy her dress and further refused to even give him a single hint as to what it might look like. Mind you, in his opinion, Jess would have looked good in a burlap sack, but he couldn't wait to see what she had dolled herself up in for this gig. Mind you, he wasn't looking forward to how annoyed she would be for making her think he might have had to bail on him promise tonight. He winced slightly at the thought of what her reaction might be. He'd had to cancel their plans for the last week and a half due to some aspect of the Mary's case. If he had been able to tell Jessie, he knew she'd be more than accepting of the hours he needed to put in. She still understood, but he couldn't help but feel she might resent the fact that she would always come second to his case load. Don fidgeted at the thought of Jessie resenting his work. He didn't want to have to choose between the two.

So lost in thought was Don, that he nearly missed the long red stretch limo that pulled up to the curb. Don grinned, Jessie had mentioned wanting to stand you in the crowd but he hadn't expected her to go to this kind of extreme. But then again, this was Jessie. Smiling, he stepped forward from the pillar as her friend Lauren stepped out, readying himself to help Jessie from the limo and surprise her all at the same time. Winking briefly at Lauren, Don walked to the side of the door and took Jessie's hand to pull her gently from the car.

As Jessie's lithe form unfolded itself from the limo's interior, Don couldn't help but feel his heart leap up into his throat. First came her legs, pale, smooth, and clad in strappy red heels, surrounded by a sheath of flowing red silk. He couldn't help it as his eyes travelled up her legs to the perfectly tailored waist, defined by a thick belt of glimmering jewelled embellishment. It was here the silk split in two, travelling upwards like a pair of red rivers before they once again met at the base of her neck. The bright red of the dress made Jessie's skin look lusciously pale and set off the hidden golden notes of her hair as it curled down her back and over her shoulders, now shrouded in a black velvet wrap. He had never seen her look so stunning.

Jessie was also quite shocked. She hadn't expected Don to be there at all, let alone looking so handsome in his black suit paired with the deep red shirt she had gotten him about a week ago when he had agreed to come to the gala. He had forgone the annoyance of a tie and left the top button of his shirt undone so that the tanned, toned muscles of his chest just barely peeked through. _'Just enough to drive me mad.'_ She thought to herself as the small smile on her face swiftly widened. "I wasn't expecting you until later." She murmured, uncaring that Lauren had already gone in without her.

Don flashed her that trademark smile, so full of charm and flirtatious advances it made her weak in the knees. "Well, I couldn't exactly miss seeing you like this could I?" he replied, gently pulling her away from the curb as he spoke. "You refused to tell me what your dress looked like and I had to see how incredible you looked for myself." Slipping her arm into his, his smile softened somewhat. "Besides, I promised you I'd be here."

The sweet smile that graced Jessie's face at that moment was more than worth any punishment he might receive from Vicaro for sticking him with that night's paperwork. "Thank you Don." She whispered, curling her arm around his. "I know this isn't really your thing... but I appreciate it."

Don smiled gently as the two began their walk to the hotel's entrance. He slowly brought her free hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles, never once letting his gaze drift from her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating mix of her perfume and her own scent. "I promised you I would come, Jess. With you here, doesn't matter what it is... it's my thing."

Jessie laughed softly. "Come on you big cornball." She said, curling closer into his form. "We've got a party to get to." With that, the pair entered the glittering world of the artistic elite, not really caring what this party would bring. If they were with each other, they were happy.


	15. Whipped

The heavy tapping of rain on the window gently pulled Don out of the dark world of sleep. He didn't immediately open his eyes, choosing rather to revel in the sensations that slowly came to him. The soft sheets gently flowed over his body while the down comforter added a soothing weight to his lower half. The sound of the rain soothed him further as a light scent of cinnamon wafted up to his nose.

Taking a slow breath of the soft scent, Don opened his eyes, grinning widely at the sight that met his eyes. Jessie lay curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest, one arm curling around his waist as she slept while one of his returned the favour.

Don let his eyes slowly rove over Jessie's sleeping form, the blond hair splayed out over her shoulders, the one leg he felt tangled up with his, the one arm that kept his body close to hers as she slept. He smiled, thinking how different things would be if he and Jessie had met even two years earlier. First off, aside from the initial double take, once her personality had come out, he probably wouldn't have given her a second thought. Then, if he had indeed gone out with her, if things had progressed to this point, he'd probably been spending these minutes thinking of a way to quietly slip out of her apartment without waking her. Don had to admit, the train-wreck of a relationship he'd had with Christine had been good for at least one thing. After he had gotten out of that, he'd taken some time away from dating to think, he'd matured because of that relationship. Now he found himself actually enjoying the minutes before she woke, found himself running his fingers along the soft skin of her arm, just watching her sleep.

He watched, smiling softly as Jessie's eyes fluttered open. Jessie smiled gently, snuggling closer to Don as she slowly woke up. Lifting her eyes to meet his, her smile grew slightly. "Morning." She murmured. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He replied, shifting his arm back down to her waist, anchoring her there for the time being. "The rain woke me up and I just didn't feel like moving."

Jessie laughed softly. "Well, we will have to move eventually. We do need to eat at some point today." As she spoke, she rolled over onto her stomach, folding her arms over his chest and resting her chin on her arms. "Do you need to go in later today or are you just on call?"

"I'm on call." He replied, beginning to trace small circles along her spine. "Which hopefully means I won't get called in today." He laughed as Jessie arched an eyebrow in response. "I know, not likely, but I can hope can't I?"

"Yes, you can." She replied, laughing. "And it's sweet of you to hope. But you know that eventually I'm going to have to leave you all by your lonesome. I do have a show tonight."

"Which I will hopefully make." Don added. "And then I'll meet up with you after you've finished your post-show stuff and we can go do something."

Jessie smiled and crawled up his chest to kiss him quickly. "Even if you can't make it tonight, I appreciate the sentiment." She said as she pulled back.

Don shrugged. "I want to see this show that your director was raving about last night. You've been ranting for the past few months about how he never seemed to be satisfied." He grinned. "He seemed pretty satisfied at the gala last night."

Jessie smiled and shrugged. "He should be satisfied, we put in just about everything he wanted."

"You were so freaked after that dress rehearsal. You kept swearing that it was the incarnation of Murphy's Law."

"Well it was." Jessie said, mock-indignation filling her voice. "First it was the lighting board, then three of our bulbs blew, then the chandelier won't move. Actors were forgetting their lines and their blocking right and left. It was horrible."

"And look at how well they shaped up." Don replied, laughing. "Weren't you the one saying that a bad dress means a good opening?"

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you just keep laughing Badge boy. I'm going to go start breakfast." Jessie pushed herself off of Don's warm form, almost missing the closeness they had been sharing. But she needed food right now more than she needed him.

Don watched her as she walked towards her closet to grab her robe, naked as the day she was born. It was strangely attractive to watch her move about this way. She seemed so comfortable in her skin, so full of confidence... he found it so hot.

Jessie felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Don's eyes on her while she grabbed her robe. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. He saw it all last night... or this morning, depending on how you looked at it. But it was almost... erotic, the way he watched her, saying nothing, just taking her in. She took her time slipping into her robe, purposefully prolonging the dance. She smirked softly as she tied the sash about her waist, hearing the rustle of her sheets as Don got up.

Turning to face him, she watched Don slip into his trousers from last night. She smiled softly as she watched him forgo the shirt that she knew lay in a rumpled mess in her front hall. _'Wonder what Mrs. Wilson thought when we stumbled in at three am.'_ She thought, smirking lightly as she slipped out of the room before she was tempted to jump Don all over again.

Don was just as tempted to drag Jessie back to bed as he watched her slink out of the room. He was even more tempted to chase her down the hall, pin her up against a wall and kiss her senseless. He grinned as he buttoned up his trousers and followed her out the room.

When he finally caught up to her, he found her standing before the coffee machine, her back to him, staring out the window as the rain came pouring down the glass. "I can't believe it's been raining like this for six days straight now." She said softly, hearing his footsteps on the hardwood floor of the hall.

Smirking to her back, Don spun Jessie around, quickly claiming her lips in a sensual, passionate kiss. "Are you seriously going to tell me you're more interested in the rain then your guest?" he asked, smiling against her lips as he felt her hands snake up over his shoulders and around his neck. Swiftly, he hefted her up onto the countertop before nestling himself between her legs as he deepened the kiss, feeling her shiver under his hands.

When they finally broke apart, Don watched in amusement as Jessie took a moment to catch her breath. "Have to say, after a kiss like that I'm sure as hell not." She said, panting slightly. Smiling gently, she snaked her arms around his neck, her fingers beginning to slowly play with the dark scruff of hair at the base of his neck. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked, having finally brought both her breathing and her heart rate back down to a normal rate.

Don made as if he were really thinking about it. "Let's see, free, gourmet food and booze, live DJ, getting a chance to meet some of the most influential people in this country... It was pretty cool." He pulled on her hips gently, drawing her forward until their foreheads touched and they were each staring into the others eyes. "It was the girl on my arm that made it fantastic. Word around town is that she's pretty great, pretty, spunky, smart. Word is that she's got the patience of a saint, able to handle all these crazy actors, designers, and directors and is still willing to put up with this handsome cop's crazy schedule."

Chuckling quietly, Jessie gently nuzzled Don's cheek. "Really? Sounds like the kind of girl I'd want on my crew, anyone I know?" The rumbling chuckle that issued from Don's lips made Jessie feel weak all over. It was just so damn sexy!

"Although there was one downside," Jessie glanced back up at Don's face. "I didn't really appreciate all those guys trying to pick up my date."

Jessie arched a brow. "Guy-S? I thought there was just that one jackass." Don shook his head slowly as Jessie's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "Seriously?"

"You mean you didn't notice? You said you were observant, I thought some were going to burn a hole in the back of your dress they were staring so hard."

Jessie shook her head slightly. "No, I didn't notice. Mind you, I was a bit distracted by all the women who seemed to want to pick YOU up."

Confusion crossed over Don's face. "What are you talking about?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Please, and you're calling my awareness into question? You were getting come-hither looks from just about every single girl at the party, and even a few from the not-so-single girls." This time it was Don's turn to arch a brow. "I'm serious Don. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd have been a burning pile of ashes two minutes into that party." Jessie smirked slightly.

Don shook his head, laughing gently. "Well, if we're being honest, I have to tell you, with the way you looked in that dress; there were a lot of guys at that party who were wishing they were me."

Jessie looked thoughtful. "I really didn't notice anyone except for that one guy."

Don grimaced at the memory. "Yeah, well, he was kind of hard to miss."

* * *

_Jessie collapsed on to one of the many comfy couches that had been set up around the ballroom, her ears only slightly tuned into the conversations going on about her. "God, I haven't danced that hard since Pat's wedding." She said, wiping the slight skin of sweat off her brow as Don lowered himself down to perch on the couch's arm at her side._

"_You should do it more often, you're quite good." He replied, speaking a little loudly over the volume of the music. His eyes roved around the room, trying to spot the tech corner, wanting to see people like Jessie in action._

_Jessie stared at him a moment, laughing quietly. Eventually she took pity on him and tapped his shoulder. "Over there, beside the DJ." She pointed to a secluded little corner of the room, seemingly cut off from the rest of the party goers by a stretch of tables covered with various bits of equipment._

_Don watched them with curious eyes. One man seemed to glance up at the ceiling every now and then before doing something with the computers in front of him. Don leaned over to Jessie so he wouldn't need to yell. "Lighting?" he asked, indicating the guy behind the monitors._

_Jessie nodded. "That's Jon Crozier. He's one of the best when it comes to working with Studio-Spots and other moving lights. He can make fantastic shows even better in about and hour."_

"_Where's his board?" Don asked, having seen what Jessie worked with in the theatre._

"_You're looking at it." Jessie replied. "Some systems don't need to be hooked up to a board to work. Some of the companies have been creating systems that you can run off your computer. My guess __would be that John's running a Hog3 system right now." The blank look Don was giving her made her laugh. "Sorry, I keep forgetting. Hog is a brand of lighting system. Hog3 is a favoured system with corporate events because all it takes is a computer and a little piece of equipment that you can plug into any USB drive."_

_Don nodded, taking a few more minutes to observe the people in black going through the motions of making the gala a success. "You want something to drink? We were on that dance floor for a while."_

"_You offering to brave the mass of bigwigs crowding the bar?" Jessie asked, a teasing grin gracing her face._

_Don let out a laugh. "What're you feeling like?"_

"_I'm feeling like it was a mistake to dance so hard in these shoes." Jessie retorted, her grin taking on that familiar air of mischief. "I'll take a Green Eyed Lady if they can mix it. If not..."_

"_A long Island Iced Tea?" Don finished, pushing himself up from the couch. "I'll see what I can do." He said before taking her hand. "Don't you even think about going anywhere." His lips brushed her knuckles ever so gently._

_There was something in Jessie's eyes in that moment... something that Don couldn't quite explain, but that he found extremely attractive. "I have no intention of going anywhere Detective." She purred, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "I am all yours tonight." They held that tableau for a moment or two before Jessie pulled her hand from Don's grasp and shooed him off. "Now go get those drinks before Lauren comes back and starts thinking you're an obsessive freak."_

_Don laughed, but obliged her by making his way to the bar. The throng of people milling about the bar hadn't lessened since the last time he checked, but at least there were a few people he knew in that throng. Jessie had explained that, in addition to celebrating opening night, the powers that be had decided they were going to try and raise some funds for the NYFD burn fund and the NYPD Foundation as a way to get a bit more publicity. As a result, a lot of administrators, cops and firemen had been invited to the gala. Don was, thankfully, able to avoid the higher-ups of the NYPD, having completed the preliminary schmoozing with Jessie earlier that evening. He was glad to be done with that, it freed up more of his time with Jessie and allowed him the freedom to talk with some of the friends he'd spotted in this place._

_When he was finally able to get a bartender to take his order, he was told he'd have to wait for the staff to bring up some more cases of beer for him. __**'This is somewhat ironic.'**__ He thought as he was pulled into a conversation with one of his friends from the local fire department. __**'Jessie's the one getting the mixed drink, but I'm the one they have to restock for. I suppose a lot of the guys have been drinking beers tonight.'**_

_The delay with the beer had kept Don away from Jessie for longer than he would have liked. He wanted to take her around to a few of the guys and introduce her to them, keep her away from all the guys that didn't seem to care Jessie was with him. They way they were leering at her... it was just plain gross. Don shook his head, pulling himself out of those kinds of thoughts. Even if these guys tried to steal Jessie out from under him, he knew she'd just shoot them down._

_Or at least... she'd try. The couch he had left Jessie sitting on finally came into view and with it a not so happy scene. Jessie was now trapped to the couch by some guy and looked as though she were one comment away from doing some serious damage to him with those shoes of hers. Don picked up his pace slightly, watching as the guy tried to lean into kiss her, only to meet her hand as she pushed him away from her. The shove sent him sprawling across the floor and Jessie leapt up from the couch, not intending to give him the chance to trap her again._

"_Y-you little bitch." The guy was obviously drunk, slurring his words so much it was hard for Don to understand him. _

_In the time it took this guy to sit up, Don had set the drinks down on a side table and made his way to Jessie's side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he lifted her face to look at him. "You ok?"_

_Jessie nodded, opening her mouth to say something when the idiot interrupted. "Hey... Back off man!" he cried, finally staggering to his feet. "I s-saw her first. S-so why don't y-y-you just go find your own piece o-of tail?"_

"_Whether you 'saw me first' or not doesn't matter you jackass." Don rested another hand on Jessie's other arm, lightly restraining her before she decided to make this man a eunuch right then. "I walked in with him and I am going to leave with him, so why don't you just run back to your wife." Jessie was steamed, her eyes glittering like little chips of ice._

_The guy just didn't know when to quit. He was thrown for a moment, not really seeming to understand what Jess was saying. But a slow leer crept up to his face after a moment or two; something Don assumed was his attempt at a suave smile. "Awww, c-come on baby, d-don't be that way. We c-could have a lot of f-fun." He stumbled and almost fell as he tried to get closer to Jessie. "C-come on, why don't w-we ditch this loser and g-go have a g-good time?"_

_Don could feel the anger radiating off of Jessie's skin as he held her back. It would really not be that great for this budding relationship if he had to arrest her for assault tonight. "Jess... come on Jess, he's not worth it." He whispered to her, slowly releasing her as he felt her calm. Once Don was sure she wasn't about to lunge forward and kill this man, he stepped over and took the drunk aside. "Look man, I don't want any trouble here, but if you keep bothering my date, I'm afraid I will have to arrest you for harassment." Don subtly pulled his jacket to the side, revealing the badge he rarely went without these days. "And you don't want to make me do that now do you?"_

_Don could have sworn he saw all the man's blood drain from his face in an instant. It would have actually been kind of funny if he hadn't been so serious. As the man nodded, Don smiled. "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now why don't you go find your wife, hmmm?"_

_The drunken man gave Don on terrified look before he staggered off; seeming to be grateful he hadn't actually been arrested. Don watched him go, trying to ensure that he didn't turn around to try again. Turning back to Jessie he took her hands in his. "You ok Jess? You're not about to hunt him down now are you?"_

_Jessie let out a laugh. "No, I'm not about to go hunting him down. Although his head would look very nice mounted on my wall." Raising her eyes from the crowd, she shot Don a brilliant smile. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. That guy was about one snide comment away from getting the beating of his life. He should be grateful to you."_

_Shaking his head, Don laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You do realize I would have had to take you in for assault if you had gone through with that?" he asked, arching a brow at her._

_Jessie's eyes glittered with mischief as she began to play with the lapels of Don's jacket. "Mmmmm... But what if I like it when you handcuff me?" she asked, a seductive smile slowly growing over her features._

_Don felt his breath catch in his throat. "Then I might just be tempted to try it again."_

_The smile on Jessie's face grew ever so slightly. Tugging lightly on his jacket she pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "What's say we blow this Popsicle stand and go try it out now?" Don shivered at the sensation of Jessie's warm breath gently blowing over his ear. "We can have more fun back at my place."_

_Don shot her a glance, trying desperately to keep himself under control. "But you haven't even had your drink... and that dress looks so great on you." He said, keeping the game going._

_The look Jessie gave him confirmed his suspicions. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she was loving every moment he squirmed. "And just imagine," she said, deftly sliding a finger down his chest. "Just how much better it'll look in a heap on the floor."_

* * *

And that was exactly where Jessie's dress had wound up, along with her wrap, shoes, and Don's suit. Don smiled as he remembered the events of last night. He hadn't ended up handcuffing Jessie, but he had made her scream.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jessie asked, pulling Don away from some very sweet memories. "What has the handsome Detective got going on behind those gorgeous blue eyes of his?"

Don grinned impishly. "I was just thinking I'll have to remember that little spot on your neck that makes you so crazy." He said, lowering his head to her the point where her long neck met her shoulders, gently nipping the skin just to feel her shudder.

Jessie let out a shaky breath. "God, I love what you do to me." She murmured, allowing her hands to slowly slip down from his neck and slink down Don's chest. Almost unconsciously Jessie wrapped her legs around Don's waist, drawing him closer while rolling her head to the side so he'd have better access.

Don smiled as he gently nipped his way up her neck before leaning down to capture her lips again. Those lips were like a drug for him, he just couldn't seem to get enough of them. As he kissed her, Don could feel Jessie arching her body into his, slipping her arms around his waist as she slowly began to run her fingers over the now familiar stretches of muscle.

It was, of course, right at that moment when his cell chose to ring. That obnoxious little piece of metal and plastic trilled loudly from its spot wherever his jacket had fallen in the night. Groaning loudly, Don pulled back from Jessie. "Some one up there hates me right now." He muttered as he began the hunt for his phone, eliciting a laugh from Jessie as she slid down from the counter. Jessie just let him go; grabbing a travel mug and a Tupperware container of fruit salad, knowing that he was probably being called to action. She listened to the garbled conversation that issued from her front hall where Don's jacket had wound up in the night.

Humming quietly to herself she prepped him a travel mug full of fresh coffee, marvelling at how naturally this domestic habit had seemed to develop in her. Setting the salad aside, she screwed the lid onto the travel mug and slipped a bagel into the toaster before padding off to fetch Don's shirt for him. That particular item had somehow managed to drape itself over the top of one of the wall sconces in outside her doorway. She hadn't thought she had thrown it that hard... but then she had been a bit distracted. Retrieving the wayward item, Jessie made her way back to the kitchen, hanging the shirt over one of the chairs as she grabbed the toasted bagel and buttered it lightly, slipping that into a plastic bag as Don came back into the kitchen. Turning to face him she asked, "Work?"

Don nodded. "Deli owner called it in. Seems he's got blood pouring onto his awning in addition to the rain." Don grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. He'd just have to bear the ribbing he'd be getting from the other detectives; he didn't have time to make a pit stop back at his apartment. Grabbing the mug from beside the coffee machine, he turned to find her standing before him, breakfast in hand. Smiling softly, he took the offered food, setting it on the counter beside him before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Jessie chuckled quietly. "Get out of here Detective. You've got a murder to solve." Even as she spoke the words, she couldn't bring herself to let him go just yet. "Just... be careful. Ok?"

Don pressed his forehead to hers, locking his eyes with hers for the second time that morning. "Promise." With that, he could linger no longer. Grabbing the breakfast she had made for him, he paused just long enough to steal a plastic fork from her junk drawer before he left her apartment, running off to do what he did best. Solve a murder.

Jessie watched him leave; even going so far as to lean up against the window so she could watch his car drive away. It wasn't until the SUV had vanished from her sight that she pulled her head back, smiling at herself. _'It's official. I'm whipped.'_ Grinning widely, she went about fixing her own breakfast, wondering just when she would see her detective again.


	16. Divine Flood

**_Yes folks, I have returned! I know, I'm horrible for making you all wait so long for an update, and I sincerely apologize, I just could not for the life of me figure out where exactly I wanted this particular chapter to go. It was insane! Anyway, it's done now and there is only one thing that I think I need to address._**

**_The case in this chapter has been taken out of the CSI:NY book "Deluge" By Stuart M. Kaminsky. Now I am sure that at least one or two of you have already read this book so I am going to let you know something right now. In the book, this case takes place after "Charge of this Post" and Don Flack is in the midst of recovering from his severe wounds. This is not the case in my story. I took a liking to this case and decided that Don could solve it out of sequence. Tough cookies to anyone who doesn't like the idea._**

**_I will let you know now that I do intend on staying true to the franchise and enevitably taking advantage of Charge, but it will be on my terms, when I feel I have developed my characters sufficiently. I hope this is agreeable to you all._**

**_Now, please enjoy the coninuing saga of Don and Jessie._**

* * *

Jessie growled low as she awoke. It was still raining! _'I've lived through some bad weather in Vancouver, but this is just ridiculous!'_ It had been like this for over a week now, forcing her to stay indoors rather than attempt to brave the flood of rain that had turned awnings to waterfalls and the streets to rivers, complete with their own currents, ready to sweep you off and drown you before you could blink.

And so Jessie had confined herself to her apartment and informed Don that he should do the same. Better he spend what little time he had to himself sleeping than battling the water to get to her apartment. Over the course of the last week, his single homicide had turned into a multiple and, while he had told her nothing specific, something in his tone when he'd asked her to stay home had told her she was right. There was a serial killer on the loose in New York and for the time being, Don wanted her to remain safely locked inside her apartment. Which was probably part of the reason she was currently going stir crazy.

_'I have to do SOME THING!'_ she thought, another frustrated growl emerging from her throat as she stared up resentfully at the ceiling of her prison. _'All I've been doing these past few days is going to work and the grocery store. I'm going out of my mind!'_

She couldn't even paint out her frustration, her studio being a little bit further downstream. The boredom had eventually lead her to sketching random images out in her book, but that had gotten real old after the third day, and that was with the sketching being interrupted with movies, TV, Cleaning, reading, and baking. Jessie now had more baked goods in her house than she knew what to do with, though, once she could get them down to the precinct and the local churches, Jessie was certain her supply would rapidly dwindle down to a manageable amount again. The question was, when on earth was this damned rain going to let that happen?

Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, Jessie wandered over to her laptop, deciding that she was going to check her email and Facebook for the fourth time that day. "Better than nothing I suppose." She muttered bitterly as she fired up her wireless friend.

Only a few pieces of junk-mail greeted her now. Now that Phantom had closed (after being held over for a week, a-thank you very much) the flood of emails Jessie was so used to getting had disappeared and the rain had been keeping any corporate clients that might have been calling up her bosses as bay. She was starting to feel slightly cut off from the local scene. There were a few people she would need to get back to, but nothing seriously vital and, if she calculated the time differences right, it would have been a futile effort anyway.

She was just about to shut everything down before going and smashing her head against the wall for a while when a little ping alerted her to the fact that someone had just sent her an instant message. Odd, considering how few of the people she knew did that, even if they saw her online. Her colleagues usually just assumed that she was online, researching something for a show or a film.

Curiosity and the sheer lack of anything better to do prompted Jessie to open the curious message. One look at the sender brought a wide grin to Jessie's face. Finally, some human contact.

_**NYPDDick269 says: Hey Jess. How's it going?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Hey Don. How do you think its going? I've been cooped up for over a week now with nothing to do. I'm literally about to start climbing the walls. Not because I want to, mind you. Simply because I have run out of things to do in here._

_**NYPDDick269 says: Seriously? But you've got that whole DVD Collection, Digital cable, all those books, and your sketching. You're honestly telling me that you can't find anything to do?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Seriously! I've watched my movies so many times, I could recite them blindfolded. Pass me one of my mystery novels and I'll tell you what happened just by looking at the cover art. I've sketched random things for about three days now and what good is having over 400 channels if nothing good is ever on? I'm telling you, I'm about to crack up in here._

_**NYPDDick269 says: Well, unfortunately you're going to have to hang in there just a little while longer. This rain will let up soon enough. The channel 8 weather man's been saying we've got a clear weekend ahead of us.**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Dude! He's been saying that for two days now! This rain is starting to make me think of building an ark and gathering up two of each animal._

_**NYPDDick269 says: ……….A little late for that now don't you think?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: *SIGH* You know what I mean. I've even taken to doing those stupid quizzes on Facebook as something to do, I'm that desperate. How's you're case going?_

_**NYPDDick269 says: We're making progress, just not fast enough for my liking. Too many people have died already.**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: I know. But don't give up now, you'll find him. And Mac will find some way of proving that it was him. In any case, you shouldn't be talking about this over IM. Captain finds out, your ass is going to be served up to him on a silver platter._

_**NYPDDick269 says: You're right. And so in an attempt to change the subject, I'm going to ask you something. Got plans for this weekend?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: At the moment………. No. This crappy weather has been putting a damper on any plans I might make. Why?_

_**NYPDDick269 says: Guess who's got tickets to see Green Day?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: SHUT UP! Are you serious?!_

_**NYPDDick269 says: As a heart attack. I take it you want to go?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Are you insane? Of course I want to go! I love Green Day._

_**NYPDDick269 says: They're performing in the Gardens this weekend. I figured you'd want to be there. I've got tickets for the Saturday night. Show starts at 7 so I'll pick you up at 5 and we can grab a quick bite before heading over?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Totally! This is going to be AWSOME! Have I told you that you rock lately?_

_**NYPDDick269 says: Not lately, but then we haven't talked to each other all that much in a while.**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Well you officially rock my world now. And I will say it again this weekend when I see you. OMG! I'm going to see GREEN DAY!!!!!!!_

_**NYPDDick269 says: Glad to know that I can still rock your world. Anyway, I need to go. I just got a lead I need to check out. You going to be alright?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Are you kidding? I'm going to be dancing around my apartment for the next hour or so I'm so happy right now. Go talk with your lead, I'll be fine._

_**NYPDDick269 says: Well, don't wear yourself out. I'll call you later tonight ok?**_

_CrazyIrishTechie says: Sure, now go, I'll talk to you later._

Don signed off the chat with a grin. He knew that Jessie would be ecstatic about the concert. It was the exact reason he had been willing to drop so much money on the tickets. He had been surrounded by death, despair and mutilation for too long and wanted... no, needed to see the joy in Jessie's face as she watched one of her favourite bands play.

Taking a breath, Don picked up the file the represented the current challenge he was facing. One man, Keith Yunkin, had killed three people in the space of a week, each time carving a letter somewhere on the body. First an A, then D, then A again. Now Keith was still out there, hunting for a fourth victim to carve the letter M into, trying to spell out the name of his younger brother, Adam. Adam had hung himself at the age of fifteen. While nothing had been confirmed yet, Don had a hunch that Adam had been sexually abused while he was alive. All of Keith's victims had been registered; convicted sex-offenders and the viciousness with which they had been killed bespoke a level of enraged hatred that ran deep down to the core. Yunkin had used his military training to paralyze his victims with a single stab to the chest before he went to town on their corpses.

Don didn't even need to look at the photos, the images being engrained in his brain. To know that those three people were alive and able to feel each and every cut before death finally took them made him shudder. No matter who these people had been, theirs had still been a horrible way to go. But now he needed to concentrate on making certain that, whomever Yunkin's next victim was, the person lived long enough to attend their next court-mandated therapy session.

Don tossed the folder down onto his desk and grabbed his coat, preparing to brave the rains. Lifting the hood of his jacket, Don stepped outside, feeling the water pelting his head and shoulders. Pausing a moment, he wondered quietly to himself if this wasn't some kind of Divine attack against the city, like God had decided that New York had finally grown too full of evil and had brought down his floods to wash the city clean.

A chuckle slowly escaped his lips as Don decided that he had been listening to his mother too much.


	17. Clash of the Irish

The distant sound of sirens lanced through the peace and quiet f the evening. Like Pavlov's dogs, Don's head snapped up, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't something he would be called in for. Last week's arrest of Keith Yunkin had put him on edge, and confronting Galdys Mycrant, mother to one of the victims, for poisoning her daughter hadn't helped. Patricia Mycrant's sexual dysfunction was not being resolved in the months preceding her murder, causing her mother to see no other option but to begin slowly slipping arsenic into her food and drink. The fact that he had understood the thought process behind these actions had shaken him to the core. He tried to let go, but the silence of his apartment only caused his thoughts to fester within his heart, finally forcing him to pick up the phone and call for help.

Jessie had arrived twenty minutes later bearing snacks, some work she needed to do, and her book. She looked almost as though she was going to ask him what was wrong, but thought better of it upon seeing his face, a reaction he silently thanked God for. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other, but just having another person there altered the very timber of the room. He had just started to relax, wrapped up in the warmth of his apartment; Jessie curled against his chest, wrapped up in the fanciful world of the Great Gatsby while he reviewed the sports highlights for the day, when those damned sirens went by, putting him even more on edge.

"Ignore them Don." Jessie murmured as she turned a page. "Those sirens are at least six blocks away and are from an ambulance, not a cruiser."

"How can you tell?"

"How can you not?" she replied, slipping a bookmark into the folds of her book. "Admittedly, the differences are really subtle, particularly at this distance, but they're there." Turning her head, she smiled softly up at him. "You're all mine tonight." Just as she said that, her phone trilled in her pocket, eliciting a wince. "Except when that happens." Checking the caller ID, Jessie sighed. "I have to take this Don, I'll be back soon." Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, Jessie moved to the window, flipping open her phone as she walked. "Bonjour Derrick, comment allez-vous?"

Smirking, Don turned back to the TV. It would figure that she would be the one to get a business call that night, and that she would speak fluent French. _'Wait a minute… French?'_ The sports highlights suddenly held less interest for him than the woman leaning up against the window frame. He wasn't hearing things; the words flying from her mouth were, in fact, in rapid, flowing French. The investigator instincts within him instantly sent up big red flags, only adding to his mood. Why the hell would she be speaking French around him? Was there something she didn't want him to hear?

The call was brief, and soon enough, Jessie was back, curled up at his side. "What was all that about?"

"Hmm?"

"The French. "

"Oh, that was nothing. That was Derrick Masterson, he's a buddy of mine on the Cirque Du Soleil touring crew. He was born in Montreal and I know French, so we just speak French to each other. It helps keep my language skills up and he feels more comfortable speaking it."

"Oh, ok. So what'd he want?" Don asked, throwing his arm back around her shoulders, trying to get comfortable.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if I might be available to take over for one of his guys on tour. Apparently, the guy's wife is pregnant with their first child and Derrick's not certain he'll agree to go on the tour." Glancing up at him, Jessie smile gently. "It's a yearlong tour around the world and the woman's apparently three months along."

A pit of ice formed in the bottom of Don's stomach. A year? "You going to take it?"

"If he needs me to. Derrick came to my rescue on a tour I was running a few years back and helped me deal with a lot of shit. At the end of that tour, we were great friends. Ever since then, if either one of us has needed help, the other's always been there." A tiny smirk crossed Jessie's face as memories of those days played out in her mind. "And now, if he needs me, I plan on being on the next flight to wherever. I gave him my word and I've always kept it. Besides, I don't have anything lined up at this point and I'm certainly not arrogant enough to refuse good work."

Don winced above her head. It was obvious; a freaking wide open door of an opportunity to tell her not to go, to tell her he didn't want her to go… but the words just wouldn't come. Admitting to that to her would be a huge step, and he just wasn't sure he was ready for that. But in thinking that, he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to let her go either. "What about that position at the Ambassador?"

"Ken's not planning on leaving for another two years or so. He's a grandfather now you know. He's looking to make a few more payments into the trust he's got set up for his little girl before he completely gives up the ghost. Besides, Ken's been threatening to retire for years, but I doubt he'll ever really give it up." Sighing, Jessie turned to lie on her back, nestling her head into the curve of his lap. "I will admit, touring lost most of its appeal to me quite early on in my career, but I haven't completely lost interest in it. It's great money, something new every day, great people… it's a giant ball of stress that ends up in the best, legal, rush you could ever imagine. Just knowing you survived all the drama, all the politics, all the bullshit! It's a HUGE adrenaline rush."

"I can see its appeal." Don replied, a little sarcastically, slowly lowering his hand to comb his fingers through her hair. "But is it really something you want to do for the rest of your life?"

Jessie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hardly. No, I've already put certain plans into motion so that I can at least have a somewhat settled lifestyle, starting with buying this apartment. But like I said, I'm not arrogant enough to say no to any jobs when I don't a guarantee for the future."

Silence reigned for the next few moments as both of them allowed themselves to be lost in their thoughts, her plans for the future and his consuming worry about the present. Don's fingers continued to idly comb through Jessie's blonde tangled mane as he delved into his thoughts. Was she really so casual about leaving New York for a year? About leaving HIM for a year? Granted, they hadn't been dating that long, but six months should still merit a little more concern didn't it? But then, neither of them had really discussed taking their relationship beyond anything more than close friends with benefits. He had been there to save her during Mary's case (A case that was still open unfortunately) and she had been there to drag him out of his own hell every now and then.

And now she was talking about leaving. Most would point out that it was only for a year, but a lot could happen in a year. Grimacing angrily to himself, Don mentally chastised himself. He was being pathetic. It wasn't like she hadn't told him this might happen. She had done it repeatedly, in fact. _'I guess the problem is, I never really understood what that might have meant before.'_ But ever since Christine, Don had found himself wondering what it would be like to be in a serious relationship, to be able to always have someone to come home to, some reason to race out of the station at five every day.

"Hey," Jessie murmured, yanking Don from his swiftly derailing train of thought. "What's going on behind those baby blues of yours?" she asked, her soft grey eyes staring up at him.

Shrugging, Don sighed. "I don't know. Wondering what I'm going to do with myself if you go away for a year I guess."

"You'll survive." She replied, smirking gently. "Besides, He called me up to put me on stand-by, not to tell me to go out and hop a plane back to Canada." Releasing his hand, Jessie turned to kneel beside him on the couch. "And even if he does call me up, you know I'm coming back."

"No, actually, I don't." Don replied, his tone grim. "You'd be gone a year Jess, a fucking year!" Growling softly in his throat, Don shoved himself up from the couch and stalked to the window.

"Whoa, where the hell is this coming from?" The annoyed confusion written on her face irritated Don. How could she not know where this was coming from? "I told you from the beginning that this might happen and you start freaking out about it now?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be freaking out if you weren't so casual about it."

"Oh don't you dare put this one me Don!" Jessie cried, annoyance now blooming into full blown anger. "Touring is part of the game, I may not be in love with it anymore, but I'm certainly not about to turn down the money that will keep me living here, near YOU!" Jessie paused, taking a breath to try and calm herself down. "I'm not being casual about this, you can't be casual about going off to travel the world for a year, but I'm accepting it for what it is.

"And just what is it?" Don snapped, not really understanding what was making him so angry at her, but revelling in the red hot feeling of it. "You said you didn't like touring, but now you're considering going off for a year!"

"Yeah, because I gave Derrick my word. God Don!" Jessie cried, shooting up from the couch. "What is wrong with you? It's like you've completely lost your mind, for God's sake, I'm not even sure I'm going yet."

"You will." Don muttered, turning to look out at the shadowed streets beneath his window. "Like you said, you're not about to turn down good work. You'll go for the money, for your reputation… For Derrick." The last part he spat out, though the name still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

It was as if those words flipped a switch in Jessie. She didn't say a word for a few moments and when Don turned back from the window, he found himself staring back into a pair of ice chips, glittering with rage and hurt. "Yes Don." She said, her voice cold and deadpan. "If Derrick asks, I will go. And do you know why?" Leaning forward slightly, she hissed. "Because he is my friend and I gave him my word. That's it!" Spinning on her heels, Jessie quickly began to gather up her things, words flying like poisoned darts as she moved. "No matter what you may think, I do not just hop into bed with men, especially not the men I work with, and even more especially not when I'm already in a fucking relationship!" She spun back towards him, her messenger back slapping against her hip. "Now, I have no idea what the hell has gotten into you, but when you finally come to your senses, call me." For as much noise as she had made in those last few moments, Jessie's feet were silent as she strode to the door, yanking it open. "By the way, just so you feel like an ass," she said, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Derrick's gay. Came out of the closet about a year before I met him and has been enjoying his incredibly flamboyant lifestyle ever since." With that, she walked out, the slamming of the door and his burning frustration the only sign she had ever been.


	18. The Next Step

It had been two weeks. Two long, arduous weeks since that massive blowout in Don's apartment and still no sign that any apology was coming. Sighing heavily, Jessie gently closed the last of her suitcases, glancing around her bedroom, marvelling at the deafening silence of it. Over the last two weeks she had been trying her damndest to keep busy. All arrangements had been made for her year-long absence. Now, her ticket to London was crying out to her from the front hall table and all that was left to do was to say her goodbyes to the crime lab. As much as it killed her, knowing Don might be there, it had to be done. These people had become her friends; she couldn't just leave them without a word.

Sighing again, Jessie grabbed the suitcase, dropping it next to the others by the door. The sum total of what would soon be her world; all enclosed in three zebra print suitcases. Slowly she turned, her eyes slowly roving over the home she was about to walk away from. This home had sheltered her from her worst fears and heartaches while celebrating her triumphs and joys alongside her. And now she would be walking away from it for a year, maybe more if Cirque decided to extend her contract.

Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, Jessie turned and snatched up her keys. She was stalling, she knew it, and it pissed her off. She shouldn't be scared of this, after all, if Don was there, maybe seeing her would prompt that conversation they desperately needed to have. But then again... She leaned up against the table, chewing her lip in frustration... what if he just ignored her? What if he snubbed her, refused to talk to her? What if...

'_What if he doesn't care about me anymore?'_ she thought, feeling her lip start to tremble underneath her teeth. It was killing her not to be able to run to him and leap into his arms, kissing him senseless. There had been times these past two weeks where she could have sworn she was actually going through withdrawal, like she had literally become addicted to his essence.

As she rolled her head back, she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. Her eyes followed the rumpled line of her slumped shoulders, her limp legs, her hanging head and only one word popped into her head. "Pathetic." She muttered, straightening her shoulders and grabbing her motorcycle jacket. "You are acting like a pathetic, whiney, bitch Jessie. You knew this would happen full as well as he did!" Jerking the jacket over her shoulders, Jessie tried to draw strength from the decisive slap of leather on her back. "Get over it. This was bound to come up sooner or later. Now quit stalling and get your ass out that door." With one last look in the mirror, Jessie let out another groan of frustration as she turned on her heel and headed out the door, snatching up her helmet as she passed. She needed a ride.

She hated it when she got all wishy-washy over a guy. No man was worth losing her sense of self over and yet, in this case, it seemed like that was all she was doing these days. Questioning herself, second guessing her choices, wondering if her pride was the only thing really keeping the two of them apart; was it really Don's problem, or was it all her? Mounting her bike, Jessie took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to shove those thoughts back into the shadows of her mind. She had to be somewhere right now and all these thoughts weren't helping. Giving her head a decisive shake, she slipped her helmet on, kicked her bike to life and peeled away from the sidewalk; hoping to leave her fears behind in the dust.

The ride was quick, considering the mid-morning traffic, and Jessie soon found herself pulling into the visitors parking of the crime lab. In fact, it was almost too soon for her liking, and she found herself appreciating the time it was taking to find a spot, giving herself a quick pep talk as she searched. She almost debated turning around and lengthening the ride, finding some open straightaway of interstate to just open the throttle and scream down. Two things, however, refused to allow her to do that; her good sense, and her pride. Her good sense understood that what she was proposing, in her current state, would likely get her killed. For her pride, it was much simpler. She was here, turning around now would be turning tail, no matter what her intentions and she would be damned before a man would ever make her run.

Those were the words that got her into the elevator, at which point; her common sense began to fail her as it was wont to do in the face of discomfort. Thankfully (or not depending on how she looked at it) her pride ran a little stronger within her. She needed and wanted to do this and nothing was going to make her run.

The harsh ding of the elevator doors startled her out of her thoughts, reminding her that this trip was not about to be any longer than the one here. What on earth was she hoping for, that don would be here? Or that he wouldn't? Shaking her head, Jessie exited the elevator, listening to the hum of machines and analysts floating around her as she floated down the halls, wondering who she would see first.

"Jessie?" turning, Jessie smiled, a little in relief. Of all the people she could run into first, she was glad it was Mac. "What are you doing here?" he asked, enfolding her in a hug.

"Just came by for one last look at the place before I wing out of here tomorrow night."

"That's tomorrow? I thought you weren't leaving till the end of the week?"

Jessie shrugged, "Me, Derrick, and a few of our other buddies wanted to get together and have a few days of fun before all hell breaks loose." And there was that trademark look, the one that always had suspects scrambling to make this marine believe them. Goddamn him and his keen observing skills.

"Sure that's all?" Mac asked, taking her by the arm and leading her back to his office. Jessie smiled her thanks to him. If he was going to insist on making her have this conversation, she was thankful he wasn't going to make her have it in public. "I heard there might be another reason for this early departure."

"You heard huh?" she snorted, stepping into his office, settling into one of the chairs before his desk. "From Sheldon? Or Stella maybe?"

"Does it really matter who mentioned it?" Mac asked, moving around her to lean against his desk. "The question here is, is it true?"

Turning her head, Jessie stared out the glass walls of his office, watching the stream of people float past, considering her response. "I won't say it wasn't a consideration when I made the decision to leave early, but it wasn't the main reason. I really do just want to see Derrick again. It's been way too long."

Nodding slowly, Mac seemed to be considering his next question carefully. "If I may ask, what happened? I know a little of Don's side of things, but he hasn't really mentioned anything about it."

Taking a breath, Jessie slowly began to chew her lower lip, once again taking careful account of her words. "What is there to say really? We had a misunderstanding over my job and unfortunately I obviously didn't really explain things well enough and we got into a huge fight about it." Pausing, Jessie waited for Mac to speak. When he didn't, she sighed and started to forge ahead once more. "The tour I'm going on is scheduled to last a year, possibly more if my contract is extended. I wasn't on the original crew list for it, but I promised Derrick that I would help him out when I could. And like I told Don, I am not so arrogant that I am about to refuse good money when I don't already have anything already booked." As she spoke, Jessie found herself getting increasingly frustrated and angry, all the feelings she had experienced during her fight with Don starting to bubble to the surface once more.

Ever the observant CSI, Mac saw all of this and made the decision not to press her about it. He would speak to Don when the time was right, which would hopefully be soon. They both deserved better than this. "So, you're here to say your goodbyes then I guess?"

She nodded, finally turning back to face him. "I couldn't just leave you guys. You've pretty much become my New York family." A soft smile spread over her lips. "It wouldn't be right to leave without saying goodbye to all of you."

Mac chuckled gently. "Well that's good to know. Because you know that we would hate to have you go without saying goodbye. Then again, we just hate to see you go."

Jessie let out a merry laugh as she got to her feet and walked over to the man who had, in recent months become a second father to her, and enveloped him in a hug, relishing the feel of him returning the affection. "Good," she muttered. "Means I'm doing something right."

"Will you have any chance to come back and visit us at all?" Mac asked, relinquishing her and moving to step out of the office so to allow Jessie to begin her rounds.

Falling into step with the former marine, Jessie shrugged. "I really don't know. The Cirque tours tend to be fairly complicated and involved." She paused to wave to a few techs in the layout room. "I guess it all depends on the plans and the crew. If it's a fairly decent crew, I might be able to find a weekend off here and there, but you know as well as I do Mac, I'm well off, not made of money. If I was, do you really think I'd still be living in the city?"

"Knowing you, you just might." He replied, shooting her a smirk. "Just to be near the action."

Jessie's worries slowly started to loosen their grip on her heart as a barking laugh burst from her lips. "You know, I probably would. And for exactly that reason to." As the laughter faded from her lips, the smile refused to. One of the many things she loved about Mac; his ability to make her, if not forget, then be able to put her troubles on the backburner or a while. As they approached the break room, the inevitable intersection of all the CSI's, she leaned into him, turning to speak to Mac, while keeping her eyes on the door ahead of her. "Mac?" she murmured, as they walked.

"Hmmm?" It was almost uncanny how similar their eyes were, both pairs able to nearly freeze her in her place with a single glance.

Jessie swiftly shoved those thoughts aside. This was Mac and she was projecting for Christ's sake! "Thanks." she murmured, unsure of how to really express her thoughts. "For... everything"

Mac just smiled and reached for the door. "After you Jess." He said, smiling gently as he held the door open for her.

"A-Why thank you sir." Dropping into a mock-curtsy, Jessie strode through the door, firmly shoving the last of her worries back into the deepest recesses of her mind. They would keep. Today was about having a great time saying farewell to her family. For now, anyway.

* * *

It killed him. Standing here in A/V, watching her wander around the room, hugging all the CSI's, laughing as though she didn't have a care in the world. And here he was, standing like a statue, unable to walk away from this torture, but unwilling to apologise for his behaviour.

Grimacing, Don settled for turning away, looking out the windows of the layout room to the streets. Turning his thoughts towards... the event he supposed was the only way he could stand to think about it, Don frowned deeply, as his fingers began to drum his agitation out on the cold steel table. He hadn't been wrong, at least about how he felt. Perhaps the way he had expressed those feelings could have been better... more reasonable in any case, but he refused to say his feelings were wrong.

"What are you doing here man?" Danny's voice groaned from the doorway, spooking Don just a bit, and wrenching him from his frustrated thought train. "She knows you're here. You're just damn lucky we've been able to keep her from spotting you yet the way you've been standing here stalking her."

"I am not stalking her." Don snapped. "And shouldn't you be in there, saying your goodbyes. She is leaving for a year ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Don could feel Danny's eye's rolling behind his back. "You've only been griping about it every half hour for the last two weeks." Danny strode up to stand beside his long-time friend, preparing to give him the reality check Don desperately needed. "What I don't get is, if you had this big of a problem with it, why the hell did you wait this long to talk about it?" Danny asked, a little confused and mildly annoyed. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Danny hoped Jessie didn't see any of this. "It's not like she kept it a secret from you that this might come up. I don't know about you, but from where I stand, she's always been very frank about the fact that she might someday have to pick up and head off somewhere on tour."

"I'm not wrong about this Danny."

"I'm not saying you are I'm just curious about why you waited to tell her about it. Seems to me, and I could be wrong here," Danny added quickly, catching the annoyed look in his friend's eye. "that the two of you might have been better served by actually having a conversation about this. Maybe then you wouldn't be standing here brooding and she wouldn't be leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what are you talking about? She's not supposed to leave till next Wednesday." Startled, Don whipped his face around to stare at Danny. What the hell was he talking about?

"No, she's wingin' out tomorrow morning. That's why she's here sayin' her goodbyes." Danny replied slowly. "Apparently her, Derrick and a few of their other long-time buddies decided they wanted to get together and hang out in London for a few days before the tour starts." Danny couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips at the incredulous look on Don's face.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Don whispered, turning back to watch Jessie through the windows.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to get all insulted again. The two of you haven't exactly been on speaking terms for the last two weeks. What did you expect her to report this to you?" Shaking his head, Danny moved to stand beside Don. "Maybe if the two of you hadn't been so damn proud, you could have had a civil conversation before now and she could have told you her plans."

"Proud? What, you think that's what all this is about? Fucking pride?" Don was starting to get just a little pissed off at Danny. Who the hell was he to tell him what his problems were all about?

Danny sighed, this was not going well. "No, I'm not saying that's all this is about. You have a valid reason to be a little pissed off. Then again, so does she. Putting that aside, I happen to think that the only reason the two of you aren't speaking is because you're both too damn proud to admit that either of you might have been wrong."

"I'm not wrong Messer!" Don growled.

"Not about how you feel, But not talking to her? Not finishing this?" Scrubbing a hand over his face, Danny sighed. "You know she's not going to come to you. She's too damn proud for that. So you've got to be the one to go to her and fucking settle this so you can decide what the next step is. Either you both use this to make a clean break from each other or you settle this and try to get back to the way you were." Shrugging, Danny turned and headed for the door. "And while you decide that, I'm going to offer to take Jessie out for a drink later."

As Don stood in the quiet of the A/V lab, listening to the gentle beeps and whirring of the electronics around him, he thought about what Danny had said. It would feel better to have this dealt with before she left, to tie up loose ends and just have a clear idea of where they were headed. He figured a he had a good idea, but it might help to actually clear the air between them.

Turning, he left the lab and headed to the elevators, hoping to be able to head her off and prevent a scene at the same time. As he waited, he continued to turn Danny's words over in his mind, thinking over what he had said. It was true that both he and Jessie were proud people, both extremely proud. They had both drawn lines in the sand that night, both been hurt and insulted (though if anyone other than Jessie or Danny ever even suggested that, he would deny it to his grave) and chances were, they were both just waiting for the other to make the first move. Since she probably didn't really understand what his real problem had been that night. As a result, she would probably see calling him or taking the first step to deal with this issue, when he 'started' the argument to begin with, as admitting she was wrong and ceding ground to him. So it would appear that, in this case, he would have to do the 'adult' thing and extend the olive branch to her.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Jessie turned the corner, chatting and giggling with Stella and Lindsay. It didn't take long for her to spot him (it wasn't like he was hiding) and she paused, observing him for a minute. Eventually she turned to Lindsay and Stella, probably to excuse herself or to let them get back to work. Good, this was something he would rather do without an audience. And Stella or Lindsay were definitely two women he didn't want observing this. Not now anyway.

"Hey." She said as she approached, her voice quiet, gently testing the waters.

"Hey." He replied, just as quietly. "How've you been doing?"

"Ok. It's been pretty quiet." She replied, slipping her hands into her back pockets. "I guess you heard I'm leaving early?"

"Yeah, Danny just told me." Both of them fell silent for a moment, not really sure how to proceed. "Can I ask why? Was it..."

"No, no it wasn't that." Jessie replied quickly. "I'll admit, that was a part of what helped me make the decision, but I really just want a few days to relax and hang out with Derrick and our buddies before the tour. I mean, it's been like four years since I've had an actual vacation." Sighing, Jessie shrugged. "That being said, it's probably a good idea for the two of us to take a step back from this."

"A step back huh?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it just seems to me like we may have been going just a bit too far, too fast and that it might be a smart idea to just take a step back for a while." Don watched one of her hands come up, as though she wanted to touch his face, but then thought better of it and just let it fall to her side. "I like you Don. I really, really like you and I don't want to lose you over this."

"I like you to Jessie, but I'm not going to apologize for how I feel."

"And I'm not asking you to, I just wish you had talked to me about it earlier. We could have talked about it, figured it out."

"Would you still have gone?" Don asked, needing to understand what was going through her head.

"Yes." She replied, unflinchingly. "I gave Derrick my word that if he needed me, and if I could help him, I would. And I don't go back on my word Don." She stared into his eyes, unblinking and unrepentant. "But if I had known you were feeling this way, we could have figured things out. I could have asked him if there would be any opportunities for me to wing back on weekends or keep in touch some other way. I could have told you ages ago that Derrick was gay and put at least that part of the problem to bed." Her lips compressed into a grim line. "We could have talked about what was actually bothering you that night."

Don balked slightly. "That was what was bothering me."

Slight reproach crept into her eyes. "Come on Don, you deserve more credit than that. We both know you wouldn't have reacted like that if something wasn't already bothering you." Turning her head, Jessie spotted Lindsay watching the two of them from the layout room and gave her a slight wave, hoping that would get her to stop. She didn't like being watched. "Right now, it's probably a moot point to discuss it. Particularly since this is so not the place for it." As she spoke, she hit the down button for the elevator, knowing she needed to let them all get back to work.

"You're probably right." He replied, pausing to collect his thoughts for a moment. "Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I said. That was how I was feeling and I think I have a right to feel that way." When Jessie didn't respond, he continued. "But the way I said it was a little... messed up. You're right; we probably should have talked about this earlier. Maybe then, we could have avoided all this."

"Maybe." Jessie replied. "Hey, Danny wants to take me out to shoot some pool and have a few drinks before I leave tomorrow. The others might be coming down as well. Do you... want to come?"

Don considered her and her offer for a moment. In their entire conversation, that was the first time she hesitated. She wasn't sure of his reaction, and she didn't like it. "Sure. I can see if I can make it. I still have a few cases on the go so..."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it." She replied, understanding what he was saying. "If something breaks, don't worry about it. Work has to come first." As she spoke, her elevator came, saving her from making the situation even more awkward. "Well, I hope you can make it." She said, stepping into the car, she hit the button for the parking garage before turning back to him. "If you can't, promise me you'll take care of yourself, ok?"

Don nodded quietly. "I promise Jessie." As he spoke, he held her gaze, watching until the elevator doors closed between them. Moving off, Don considered their conversation. What popped out at him was the last part of the discussion. She had told him not to worry about coming to see her that night if one of his cases broke. He wondered just how many times she had said those exact words in the time they had been dating. Just how many times had she made concessions in her life when his job got in the way?

Damn it, but he was going to make it tonight.


	19. Life Goes On

Don buttoned up his shirt as he stepped out of his bedroom. His apartment stood silent and he imagined briefly that it was mocking him with its emptiness. But then again, he had been feeling that way since his fight with Jessie. Even after they had, mostly, resolved their issues; Don would still get a twinge every now and then. The knee-jerk twisting in his gut was a constant reminder that, while he loved his career, Lady Justice sucked ass when it came to relationships.

Moving mechanically, Don went through his morning routine; brushing his teeth, smoothing out his bed head, grabbing a bagel and pouring a cup of coffee before he moved to the living room, to the small desk where his laptop sat. Staring at the slim computer, Don slowly ate his breakfast, thinking. He had done a lot of that since Jessie had left ad had eventually come to the conclusion that perhaps he had become a bit of a hypocrite. In the six months he and Jessie had been seeing each other, the extreme disparity in the number times she had surrendered whatever plans they may have had to his job had vastly outweighed the number of times he had done the same.

The trick, he supposed, was that she was very used to the foibles of an unpredictable job. Jessie's work could, at times, represent the epitome of irregularity. She had never complained much when a case had broken for him or when he had felt he needed to work a longer shift to get the case done properly, probably because she felt the same way about her career.

The downside to all of that ended up being that same inequality. Because Jessie had never complained (Or when she did, she never did it for very long) he had never recognized that there was this massive gap. That was his contribution to the issue, her silence had been hers. Both had culminated into a perfect storm of anger and stubborn pride. The calm had come with distance and time, but as their friends had known and they had found out, the understanding and the change only came with communication.

Don smiled as he thought of their last night out together before she had left for London. It had been very relaxed, as he recalled. They had talked more openly that night, Don realized, than they had since Mary's funeral. Somewhere along the way, they had both gotten pushed into their separate corners and had forgotten their way back to where they had been. Last night, Don realized with a smile, had been their first steps back onto that treacherous path.

* * *

_At Jessie's request, the team had forgone Sullivan's for a little Pool Hall/Jazz Club near Greenwich Village she had discovered on a pub crawl she had gone on a few months ago. To Don's chagrin, the day she had found it on a night he had cancelled dinner with her. For a brief moment as he walked into the club, Don wondered if Jessie might possibly be trying to punish him, for all the sacrifices he had forced her to make._

_But as he looked around the place, those thoughts instantly flew out the window. Those were the kind of things Christine would have done back in the day. Jessie wasn't that kind of girl. She was a girl who would feel angry and bitter for about a day and then just let it go, choosing rather to share a fun bar she had discovered at the time. And he had to admit, this place looked like fun._

_It was a typical New York dive bar. It was dark, grungy, and edgy. Live jazz music filtered through the place, punctuated by the soft clacks of the billiard balls. Don could very easily see this as a place that would appeal to Jessie, who was rarely one for frills and excess. Detouring to the bar to grab a beer, Don made his way over to the tables the rest of the team had commandeered._

_"Hey guys." Don said, setting his beer down at the only remaining open spot. Unsurprisingly, it was the one right next to Jessie. Smirking softly, Don wondered quietly which of the CSI's had plotted this little seating arrangement. His money was on Danny and Stella._

_But when Jessie spun around to face him, the look of sheer pleasure and surprise on her face made him wonder why he cared who had arranged it. "Don." She murmured, smiling widely as she stood to meet him. "You made it." She murmured, wrapping him in a warm hug._

_"I wasn't about to miss this Jess." Don whispered, pressing a quick kiss to her hair. He would miss her, he realized. But she was right, they needed the step back. What they had had was good, but they shouldn't sacrifice what they might have in the future just to hold onto something that, he now realized had begun to sour. Letting her go, he settled into his seat, a happy smile etched into his face as he threw himself into the moment._

_The night was smooth, filled with live music, pool and happy conversation. He and Jessie eventually ended up bowing out of the pool competitions, choosing to watch and allow others to be the poll hall champions for a while. They would whip their butts some other time._

_"Hey Don, I need a favour."_

_Frowning slightly, Don turned to Jessie, concerned. "You're not in trouble are you?"_

_Jessie laughed quietly. "No, no, nothing like that. I just need to ask two things."_

_"Ok, what do you need?"_

_"A couple of promises." She replied quietly. "One, that if you ever feel ready to tell me the whole story behind what was bugging you... that night, that you will. If we are going to try this again, I need to know when something is getting to you."_

_"Then the same is going to have to go for you." Don replied. "Even if you think what I'm asking is totally reasonable and understandable, if it pisses you off, I need to know. Otherwise, even if we do give this a fresh start, we'll probably wind up back here again."_

_"I get that. I've usually been one to shut up when I'm disappointed." Knocking into his shoulder, she smiled softly at him. "And I'm sorry for my part in all of this. Guess it's that infamous Irish pride, huh."_

_"Maybe." Don replied. "So what's the second thing?"_

_"That you'll be careful and take care of yourself while I'm away." Jessie said, her expression turning deadly serious, if not a little sad. "No matter what happens between us, I still care a great deal about you and I would hate to see anything happen to you." Pausing a moment as she tried to find the right words, Jessie reached across the gap between them, grasping his hand. "Please," she murmured. "Promise me you'll stay safe."_

_Don felt the tension of the day slowly slide out of body. How could he have ever felt like she was cheating on him? Had he really be so scarred by his relationship with Christine that his immediate reaction to her stroke of fortune was to get angry? "Only if you give me two things in return."_

_"Name it."_

_"That you'll keep in touch when you can. I'm not asking for you to call me every night, but the odd email every now and then just to let me know you're still alive would be nice."_

_A gentle laugh burst from her lips. "Well that's just a given." She said with a wide smile. "What's the other one?"_

_"To stay safe." He answered, just as serious as she had been. "You've told me that tours can be really dangerous. And as you said, no matter what happens between us, I would like it if you could come back in one piece."_

_Jessie's smile softened at his request. Leaning up, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I promise to do my very best Don."_

_Removing his hand from hers, Don wrapped Jessie into a warm, one-armed hug. "And I'll do the same Jess. I promise."_

* * *

Now, Jessie was gone, and life kept moving on.

Don sighed as he looked around his apartment, gently warmed in the early morning light, listening to the never-ending sounds of the city echoing down the street outside his window. Glancing at his surroundings, Don could swear he heard her laugh floating down the hall, or saw the sunlight streaming into his kitchen caress the blonde highlights in her hair. Jessie's tour had been going on for months already and yet his apartment still cradled her bits of her essence.

Life moved on. Jessie left and the days kept going. People died, were murdered, and life marched on. The World Trade Center had been obliterated before the eyes of the world, and yet the world kept on spinning. In the warm shelter of his living room, Don took a little comfort in the reassuring pattern, the regularity of it all.

Opening up his email, Don felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. One new message, highlighted in bold letters, winked up at him from his computer screen. Another pattern he was finding comfort in. No matter how ridiculously busy she was (And if her emails were any indication, she barely ever got time to eat, let alone send an email) even if she had to lose one of the precious few hours of real sleep she got these days, any email he sent her would be answered as soon as she could without going mad. Feeling like he could use a good laugh at her apparent misfortunes, Don clicked the icon. He had enough time before his shift started to read one email, if only because they just about killed her to write.

It was the typical email from her. Quietly describing the insanity with which she was faced (Quietly only because she was usually too tired to rant) while also describing the sense of accomplishment and camaraderie that inevitably sprang forth. Despite the conversations they had had before this, Don couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy in his gut as Jessie wrote of her nights out with Derrick and the crew. Nights out partying, drinking, seeing the sights in the various cities in which they set up. Today was drinks and music down at Dizzy's Jazz Club in Melbourne. According to Jessie, Derrick had come here a few years ago on another tour and was swearing up, down and sideways about how wonderful the place was.

While he hated to admit it, Don was still a little jealous of Jessie's relationship with Derrick. It was nowhere near as bad as the day he had blown up at her, now that he knew sex was merely a conversation subject between the two of them as opposed to what it was between Don and Jessie. But over the months that Jessie had been gone, Don had come to realize that she and Derrick possessed a relationship that he could never really understand, let alone come anywhere close to touching. He had never been on tour, thrown in with a crew of people you barely knew for months on end. Derrick and Jessie had come out with a nearly unbreakable bond, both swearing to help the other out whenever they could. They were more than friends, they were... brothers-in-arms was the best term he could think of at the moment. They both went through a kind of hell he would never really understand and came out bonded for life.

He was jealous, Don admitted it. It consistently caused a twinge in his gut whenever he read about how seamlessly they worked together. Well, Jessie never actually used the word seamless, but Don could read between the lines. _"I really shouldn't do that."_ Don reminded himself. _"I mean, isn't that was got me in trouble with her in the first place?"_ Shaking his head, Don read on, still considering the triangle he was in with Jessie and Derrick. Some days, he would read these emails and imagine the situations. In every case, it almost seemed as though Jessie and Derrick could read each other's minds, each understanding what needed to be done without even having to speak.

**'It's really starting to piss off some of the exec's. They don't understand us at all, don't get that Derrick and I know exactly what we're doing, and when they describe something seemingly impossible to themselves, they get pissed off when Derrick and I know exactly what needs to happen to make it a reality.' **

Don never really comprehended this kind of attitude, and had said so in a few of his emails, hoping she would be able to explain.

'**The few executives who act like this like to think they're the most creative people in the world. Every idea they have needs to be original and never conceived of before. So, every time Derrick and I know what they're talking about and know exactly what needs to be done to make it happen, it says to them that they aren't the first ones to think up this shit. It basically proves to them that either every idea on the planet has already been done (Most common in this case) or that we techies really don't need these overpaid micromanagers to do our jobs.**

**'I just thank God there are only a few of these guys around. The director's and designers are able to keep them fairly busy and off our backs. The few times they do call us; we just try and keep them off the backs of the crew. Micromanager's suck no matter what job you're in, but the crew really doesn't need the added stress of it all.'**

That sounded like her. Jessie still remembered what it was like to be a basic tech, remembered how much she had hated it when it seemed like her crew heads didn't have her back with the higher ups. Even now, such apathy was one of the few sure-fire ways to get her molten under the collar. Don guessed that was one of the many things that had drawn him to Jessie, as well as one of the things that had initiated the bad blood between them. He had gotten used to the idea that Jessie would always be there for him, always be one to have his back and when she had gotten the call to go on tour, it had seemed like she was abandoning him. Combining that with his confused feelings about Grace Mycrant, and it had been a perfect storm that night.

Closing his laptop, Don grabbed his dishes and moved to put them in his sink. He would deal with them after work. For now, as Jessie had done the night before, he needed to head out to earn his paycheque. As he gathered up his suit jacket, wallet and keys, Don mentally reviewed the cases and chores that would need to be dealt with today. With the sun burning so brightly in the sky, he hoped that he would be able to ditch work a little early and maybe take Danny on in a game of hoops that afternoon.

Stepping out of his building, Don took a quick moment to enjoy the sun's warmth. If he couldn't get out early, at least he might enjoy the drive to work a little bit more. Hopping into his car, Don couldn't help the stupid grin spreading over his face. He had dinner plans with his family that night, drinks with Danny, Sheldon and Mac later that week. He was happy, life was good.

The thing about life, though, is that it's always changing. Routines are swiftly forgotten amid the myriad of life's challenges and happiness is only as sweet as the hardships surrounding it. And hardships are always just around the corner.


	20. Come Home

"Oh God, how long have we been working today?" Jessie asked, flopping down onto the patio chair of some random restaurant. Every muscle in her body was aching from the long shift she had put in. The hour long lunch break she got today would just barely scratch the surface of the exhaustion she was feeling right now.

"I think we're somewhere between the pack mule and 'Dear God kill me now' levels." Derrick replied, random strands of hair falling across his brow as he slid into the chair across from her. Slowly opening her eyes, Jessie grinned. She was very glad to have Derrick as a friend, though sometimes she wished he wasn't gay. The man was so completely fuckable with his deep brown eyes, tan skin, jet-black hair and that rock hard physique. There had been many times since meeting him that Jessie had cursed the gods for making him care so much about his appearance. If he had been at all interested, she so would have jumped him long ago.

"Oh, I've long since passed 'Dear God', I think I left 'Dear God' behind at about 9 this morning when the trapeze started falling apart." When the waitress finally made her way over to their table, Jessie just leaned her head back ad shut her eyes. "Can I get your seafood fettuccini with a coke and a coffee please."

"Certainly." The girl replied in a ridiculously perky tone, one that hurt Jessie's ears. "And how would you like your coffee?"

"Black as night and loaded with sugar."

"A diet coke and a Caesar for me please. And if we can have our bills ready to go as soon as possible? We have to be out of here in about an hour." Derrick said sweetly. Once the waitress had left, after confirming that the friends did want to split their cheques, Jessie felt Derrick's eyes watching her. "Since when do you drink black coffee?"

"Since Don introduced me to its wonderfully energizing powers." She replied, lifting her head and opening her eyes to gaze at him. "Why do you ask?"

Derrick just shrugged. "It's just out of character for you, that's all. You usually hate black coffee."

"Still do, it's just a necessary evil right now. I'm way too exhausted to care what the coffee really tastes like at the moment and it's the closest thing can get to having caffeine introduced to my system intravenously."

"I hear that girlfriend!" Derrick exclaimed, reaching over to give her a weak high five. "So how are things with your stud?"

Jessie took a moment to consider her answer. "They're ok. We've both decided to take this tour as an opportunity to take a step back and slow down a little."

"Translation: the two of you haven't spoken since I called." Derrick had the decency to look more than just a little contrite as he spoke. "You and your fucking pride. You know that's what got you into trouble the last time remember." All he got to that one was a snort and an eye roll, but Derrick really didn't expect anything more.

"Oh, that didn't last more than two weeks. We talked before I left. That's when we decided to take the step back." Jessie nodded her thanks as the waitress returned to set their drinks before them. "We're talking as often as either of our jobs can and are taking things one day at a time."

"Oh God, I'd much rather have the sex."

Derrick's comment nearly caused her to choke on her coffee, though she really shouldn't have been surprised. "Christ Derrick, you are such a Samantha."

Taking a sip of his drink, Derrick rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you watch that show. It's so ridiculous."

"I got started for the shoes." Jessie replied smirking. "Don't give me that look Derrick, I'm a girl, Personally, I love my drama and 'Sex and the City' is oozing with it." Jessie's face took on a dreamy expression. "And then there were the clothes. And the shoes, God! You know I am not usually a fan of Manolo Blahnik, but those shoes were freaking works of art."

Derrick just shrugged. "I prefer YSL personally. The world of fashion lost a great man when he died." The two friends shared a moment of silence, after which Derrick shot Jessie a smile of thanks for her observance of his latest tradition as the waitress once again approached their table, gently placing their meals before them before laying their separate bills under their cutlery so they didn't fly away on the breeze. Quickly starting to dig into his salad, Derrick continued. "So what are the chances you and Detective Studly are ever going to get back to the place you were?"

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Jessie also began digging into her meal before answering. "Pretty good, I think. It'll take a while, but I think if we're both willing to slow down and talk about it, we've got a pretty good chance at making this work. I mean, it's not like I don't get that his hours are weird or that he might get a last minute break in a case. And by the same token, He understands that I might also be called in at the lasts second and he's starting to understand that my hours, particularly when I'm touring, are also going to be a little insane." Pausing to swallow down a large mouthful of pasta with a sip of coffee, Jessie smirked. "You know, he thought we were sleeping together."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud as Derrick nearly choked on his diet coke. "Not funny Kilburne, not funny at all!"

"Oh, come on, your reaction was a little funny." Jessie said once her laughter had died down enough to allow her to do so. "Though I suppose convention dictates I should be a little insulted by it."

Now that made Derrick laugh. "God, whenever I start to forget why we became friends in the first place, you pop in with one of those to remind me." Looking over at her, he smirked. "Where the hell would he get the idea we were sleeping together?"

"When you called me and we started speaking French together. He got it into his head that I was trying to hide you from him." Shrugging, Jessie leaned back, taking a breather and a gulp of her coke. "That was the first time you 'entered' our lives, I suppose is the best way to put it. That, combined with the apparent bad day he'd had just lead to a supreme shit-storm."

"That was the reason you two didn't speak to each other for two weeks?" Derrick asked, a little incredulous. "That was the reason you two nearly stopped seeing each other? Jess, are you serious here? That is such a load of BS, I can't even tell you." His fork rattled about in his bowl as he gently threw it down. "I mean, really, what the hell was going on in that head of yours girl?"

Jessie shrugged. "Stubborn pride for the most part I suppose. I thought I had explained the fact that I needed to tour every now and then to survive and what that entailed. Apparently I didn't do that well enough. Then there was the fact that he had no idea you were gay. His mind just made a leap and both our tempers followed suit."

Sighing, Derrick shot her a look. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you hun? That is the biggest load of-"

"I know, I know, it's a load of bull, but such was the way we were." Spotting the smirk tugging at Derrick's lips, Jessie imagined she'd had the good sense to at least look mildly sheepish at her foolishness. "Anyway, it's been somewhat dealt with and we're trying to move forward."

"Only somewhat?"

Nodding, Jessie swallowed her last bite of pasta, marvelling a bit at how fast she had inhaled it. "He still hasn't told me what was bugging him that night. I mean, he and I both know he wouldn't have blown up like that unless something had already primed the fuse. Now I'm starting to think he'll never spill." Setting her fork down, Jessie fished out her wallet to pay, wanting to see if she could wrangle getting off a little early so she could take a relaxing soak in the tub before midnight. "But I'm not going to push it, so long as it doesn't happen to that extreme again."

"Well, you have my hopes for the future." Derrick said, raising his empty glass to her in a mock salute before grabbing the cheque and getting up to pay. "But I'm guessing you've got your suspicions as to what that stick in his craw may have been and might still be?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with one of his cases at work, but other than that, I have no idea." Walking up to the desk, Jessie chewed her lip a little as she handed her cheque over to the girl behind the cash register. "But it either had to be something truly horrific, or something to throw off his center. And Don can stomach even to bloodiest of crime scenes so I doubt it's the former."

"What do you mean by his center sweetie?"

Collecting her receipt, Jessie leaned up against the desk as she waited for Derrick to pay, tucking the receipt into her wallet to be filed away later. "Don's got this moral center to him; a series of rules that, for the most part, cannot be questioned." Slipping her wallet into her pocket, she pushed off the counter, falling into step with Derrick as they left the restaurant. "I get the feeling that center is what helps keep him sane during the tougher times at work."

"So why do you think something threw him off?" Derrick asked, snuggling into his jacket as a crisp breeze blew past the pair.

"Because he's used to bad crime scenes." Jessie replied. "He's seen so many of them; he knows how to handle his reaction to them. He's even had a few since we've been dating, so I kind of know his routine by now. He needs time alone to work things through and get back to himself. Usually he hashes it out with the CSI's or goes to a church service or two."

"He's a church boy?" Derrick asked, a little surprised. Jessie had never mentioned Don's religious leanings before.

"A lapsed altar boy, but he still holds onto the basic Catholic beliefs. The idea that everyone gets judged in the end and that the guilty will be punished helps him, I think."

"As I recall, you've never been a great fan of the Catholic Church." Derrick commented, watching Jessie out of the corner of his eye.

"I've never been the greatest fan of any religion." Jessie replied, shrugging casually. "I'm not saying I don't believe in God, I just can't bring myself to actively support any religion that would insist upon itself, claiming that it was the only true religion." Turning to face him, Jessie smiled. "I identify most with being a Buddhist, but that's mainly because they don't feel the need to prevent others from practicing their beliefs."

"So you don't care about him being Catholic?"

"Why should I? He doesn't insist I go to church every day, doesn't make me observe all of the Catholic traditions in existence. It's his way of handling things when stuff gets rough and I'm not about to deny him that."

Derrick nodded, thinking over Jessie's response. "How very Zen of you." He said, smirking slightly.

"Oh shut up." Jessie laughed, shoving him playfully. It was at this moment her phone decided to ring. "Figures, they can't go a single hour without us." Jessie said, laughing.

"It's such a comfort to know we'll always have job security." Derrick replied, chuckling.

Jessie snorted her amusement as she answers the call. "Yeah, what's happened this time?"

"Jessie?"

The voice on the other end of the call pulled stopped Jessie in her tracks. "Mac?" Derrick looked back at Jessie, curious. "It's Mac, the CSI supervisor. What's going on Mac?" Jessie asked, her voice growing concerned. Mac wouldn't have called her on tour unless it was important.

"Jessie, you need to come home."

Jessie's stomach plummeted at the same time icy fingers of fear started to grip her heart like a vice. Mac's voice was calm, but Jessie could easily detect a tension in his tone, one that was she was certain meant something bad was happening. Mac was an ex-marine, he had seen more than his fair share of atrocities in his day. This had to be bad.

"Don was caught in an explosion. He's in intensive care right now." Mac's tone was quiet, clinical, pulling no punches. "You need to come home Jessie."

"Oh God." She murmured, her knees going weak. Derrick had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from falling to the ground in a heap, frowning in concern. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly to him as she tried to wrap her brain around what Mac had just told her. "Oh God, oh no...H-how... how bad?"

The long pause before Mac replied made her sick. "Jess... Just come home."

"How bad Mac." Jessie insisted, her tone hard. She had to know. Her mind narrowed, registering nothing but Mac's voice. She didn't even notice as Derrick flipped open his phone to call their hotel, asking Jessie's roommate to start packing her bags.

"The doctors aren't sure, but they're not optimistic." Mac replied, sighing. That one sentence hit Jessie like a physical blow and Derrick had to tighten his grip to keep her from crumbling to the ground. "They've got him stable for now, but they aren't holding their breath."

Jessie had to take a minute to steady herself, her mind still reeling. "I'm on the first flight out. I'll call you when I have my flight information."

Derrick didn't even wait for her to speak. "Shannon's packing up your stuff as we speak. She'll have your travel documents in your carry-on, ready to go by the time we get to the hotel. I'll drive you to the airport as soon as we've got your stuff." Squeezing her shoulders, Derrick leaned down to gaze into her eyes. "You need me to go with you?"

"No!" Jessie replied with surprising vehemence. "No, you need to stay and make sure everything gets done here. I'll be... I'll be fine. I just need to get home." Her hands shook as she dialled the number for American Airlines, praying she could get a flight.

Derrick just held her for a moment. If the circumstances weren't so obviously dire, it would be sweet. While she may not have admitted it to anyone, including herself, it was obvious to him that Jessie was head over heels for her Irish detective. Hugging her close, Derrick pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to her temple, steering her towards his rental as she spoke with the airline's representative. She loved him dearly. The question now was, would she ever get the chance to tell him?


	21. I'm Not Letting Go

The city was gorgeous at night, slipping past as the taxi wove in and out of traffic, but Jessie saw nothing. Her forehead rested against the cool window, her eyes glazed over, her hands unconsciously picking at the skin on her nails, drawing blood. She thanked whatever being might have been looking out for her that she had been able to find a cab. A slow tear slipped out of her eye and wound down her face as she wondered about what might be waiting for her at the hospital.

The flight home had been agony. The sleep she had been hoping would allay her fears and anxieties until she landed had been fitful, even after she took a pill to help. She would end up dozing for an hour or so before nightmares would have her spiralling into a panic attack. She felt sorry for the people who had been sitting around her; they must have thought she was completely crazy, alternating between crying and giggling at random points during the 16 hour flight as she worked through her hysterics. Now she felt worn down to the bone, still being on Aussie time where it was now ungodly o'clock tomorrow morning. The only thing keeping her up at the moment was an odd combination of adrenaline and worry.

"'Ere we go miss." The cab driver said as he pulled up alongside a large cube. A little innocuous at first glance, you knew it was a hospital, but it wasn't what one would have expected from one of the premier hospitals in the state. But then, perhaps that was the way it should be, using the majority of the funding on treatments and equipment rather than beautification. Beautiful grounds could be saved for the hospitals where patients actually ended up recuperating.

Snapping out of her stupor, Jessie spared only a minor glance towards the meter. Hauling out her wallet, she drew out a few bills she had grabbed before leaving the airport. It was far more than she was being charged, but as the adrenaline started dumping back into her system, and the worry began eating at her heart again, she couldn't be bothered to count out exact change. Grabbing her bag, she threw the bills at the driver and launched herself out of the cab, paying no heed as the cabbie called out to her about her change.

The halls of the hospital were bland and busy as she jogged down the halls, following the signs to the trauma center and ICU, her bag smacking her in the back as she went. The thought of the bruise she would have cropped up in the back of her brain, after the hours she had spent racing around the world. She would be sore in the morning. A shot of guilt hit her gut as she remembered just what Don was going through at the moment, and here she was belly-aching about a small bruise. "Shit." She muttered, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. She wasn't about to let Don and the others see her cry.

Taking a shuddering breath, she jogged up to the ICU's reception desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Don Flack, I was told I could find him here? He was brought in about three days ago."

The man at the desk looked up at her, a practiced, comforting smile coming up to greet her. It was a smile many years in the making and all it did was focus her worries and anxieties into a desire to smack the man stupid. In that moment, she hated that man for his ability to smile, wanted to hurt him for his presumption that he could even begin to attempt to comfort her with a smile like that. "Are you family?"

"No I'm..." she paused, not exactly sure how to describe herself to the nurse. "I'm... I'm a friend of his. From work."

"I'm sorry, but we can only allow family to see the patients here."

Gritting her teeth, it took all Jessie's strength to not reach across the desk and beat this man's head in. After over 16 hours on a plane, fretting and freaking out, she now had to deal with this bureaucrat nonsense, just because she wasn't legally a member of Don's family? But she wasn't about to be banned from the hospital that Don would call home for however long he might be in recovery. "If you would please just look in his files, my name is Jessie Kilburne. I'm one of his emergency contacts."

Her anger only grew as the man shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but its hospital policy. Only family can visit a patient in critical care."

"His family's away on vacation right now!" Jessie snapped, her control swiftly beginning to crack. "They're in the wilds of Ontario, completely out of contact, and won't be back for the next week at least!"

The man merely shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you ma'am. But hospital policy clearly states..."

"Jessie!"

"Mac!" Spinning on her heel, Jessie had never been more thankful to see anybody in her life. Racing up to him, Jessie wrapped him in a fierce hug, some of her defences slipping down as she took another shuddering breath as she held on just a shade longer than normal, craving an extra dose of marine corp. bred strength. "How is he?" she asked, pulling back. "Moreover, where is he? This shmuck won't tell me anything."

"He's just doing his job Jess, you know that." Turning to the nurse, Mac flashed the badge perpetually at his hip. "She's with me." He said, his trademark _'I dare you to argue with me'_ tone planting the man firmly into place. In fact, Jessie was pretty sure she spotted a slight blush coloring his cheeks

"God, I really want that voice you have there." Jessie said as she followed Mac down a hall. "You don't get questioned at all."

A weary smirk tugged at the corner of Mac's lips. "You'd be surprised." He replied, pausing before a large bay window. Jessie couldn't quite see inside, but she didn't have to, the mere fact that Mac was taking the time to stop in front of this window meant both that it was Don's room, and conversely that what she was about to see was bad. Most likely, very, very bad. "Jessie... I should warn you..."

"Just give it to me straight Mac, how bad?"

Sighing, Mac looked at her almost apologetically. "We were caught in a bomb blast. A large amount of C-4 wired to a cell phone. Somehow, I and one other man survived almost unharmed (I'm at a complete loss to explain how) but Don... Don's torso was blown almost completely open." The mere mention of his injuries had Jessie wincing, slamming her eyes shut against the mere idea of something this catastrophic happening to Don... it didn't bear thinking about. "Some shrapnel had punctured his Hepatic Artery and I had to use a shoelace to make a tourniquet, effectively shutting down blood flow to the liver for far longer than conventional medicine would like." Mac's eyes were sadder than normal as he watched Jessie's expression. "It's bad Jess. It's really bad."

Jessie thanked her step-brother for her poker face at that moment, though, admittedly, it was hardly doing her any good at the moment. Her face stony, she nodded to a point beyond Mac's shoulder. Understanding, Mac stood aside, allowing her to get a better look at the room beyond the window.

What she saw, just about killed her. Don lay on a bed, gauze covering his entire chest and stomach, tubes and wires jutting out every-which way, almost as pale as the sheets he rested under. Jessie felt her knees actually weaken at the sight, causing her plant a hand on the cool glass to keep herself upright. Turning from the scene, Jessie bit her lips, raising a hand to quell the nausea rising in her throat. How could it be possible that Don, her big, strong detective, could appear so broken and lifeless?

"It's not hopeless Jess." Swallowing heavily, Jessie looked at Mac, her eyes demanding more. "He squeezed my hand the other day."

Lowering her hand slightly, Jessie stared at him. "You wouldn't bullshit me about this would you Mac?" Mac just shot her a look. "Of course not." Turning back to the window, Jessie bit her lip. "He looks so fragile, I don't know if..."

"You can go in Jess. You should go in. He's going to need you, now more than ever." Wrapping an arm around her, Mac led Jessie into the room and up to the side of the bed.

As tears thickened her voice, Jessie whispered, "I'm afraid I'll break him Mac."

Mac didn't say a word, just squeezed her shoulders and stood with her a while, silently listening to the beeps and buzzes of the many machines hooked up to the wounded detective. Though she didn't truly realize it, Mac had pulled up a chair for her and gently sat her down beside the bed before leaving her alone in the room. Silence continued to reign throughout the room as she watched Don's chest move up and down, a continual reassurance that he was alive, that he was fighting.

Reaching out, Jessie gently clasped one of Don's hands in both of hers. The warmth of his skin against her fingers was a further reassurance of life and she thanked whoever might have been listening for that small mercy at least. "I'm here Don." She whispered into the silence. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. But you need to promise me the same thing." Her voice filled with a strength she didn't feel. "You can't go anywhere Don. You can't leave. Not yet, I won't let you."

Taking a slow breath, she squeezed Don's hand gently. "You hear me buddy? I'm not fucking letting you go, no matter what happens. So whatever happens, you tell Saint Sebastian and your Archangel Michael that you can't go anywhere with them. You do and I swear to whoever's listening tonight, I will hunt you down and drag you back by your hair." Lowering her head to rest on their joined hands she let out another shuddering breath as she settled in for a long night.


	22. Please Don't Go

**Holy flying Christmas ponies Batman! This chapter kicked my butt from here to ANTARCTICA and back. But I tried to rock it out as best I can and hopefully this will be a decent ending to the story.**

**Yes, it is true, I am drawing this story to a close. I'm sorry to say, but as soon as Alliance hooked Danny up with Lindsay as a romantic couple, I was out and I lost a great deal of my motivation for this piece since then. I mean, if I'm no longer scrambling to watch it every week, I kinda lose touch with the stories. Now, for those of you who adore the DM/LM pairings, all the more power to ya, have fun with them. The only reason I'm not a fan of the whole Bad-boy/Goodie-two-shoes pairing is simply because it is RIDICULOUSLY over done. Like seriously, just about every movie, TV show, play, and book these days seems to at least pay lip service to that kind of pairing if not go full frontal snog on it and frankly, the over-saturation of the situation has really started to piss me off.  
**

**So, to that end, I am attempting to make a graceful and fairly well written coda to this crescendo. It may result in one other chapter (Perhaps an epilogue, who knows) but despite its dramatically shortened run, (Cause believe me, at the start of this, I had HUGE plans) I hope you enjoy this chapter that seriously kicked my butt.  
**

**Much Loves,  
CC  
**

* * *

Ok, Don was willing to admit, he was officially freaking out just a little bit. The last thing he remembered was hollering at the idiot with the headphones about the bomb and now all he knew was darkness and pain. Now, logically, he was fairly certain that the darkness was simply his own inability to open his eyes, but the pain... Shouldn't he be feeling numb? It didn't take a genius to figure he was in a hospital even taking into account how out of it his was. So if that was the case, and Don was in the hospital for his injuries... shouldn't he be so doped up on pain meds that he felt nothing in the few moments of awareness he had?

And yet, on the other hand, he supposed he was glad he wasn't that doped up. Don had been in and out of it since the explosion and the fact that he still possessed the ability to think clearly and feel things in addition to the pain was something he appreciated. Being able to hear the voices of his visitors, to feel Mac squeeze his hand and then to be able to squeeze back was such a small thing really, but it was the most important thing in the world to him right now.

But there were downsides. The combination of his meds and the pain must have been messing with his mind because he could swear that he was hearing voices that weren't there. He obviously couldn't be certain of it since his awareness was more than a little transient at this point, but Don vowed to himself that once he was actually able to keep his eyes open for any reasonable length of time, he would ask the doctor to lower his dosage or change his pain medication. His brain was something he relied on every day to do his job and he didn't want anything messing with that, even if it was only during recovery.

He couldn't be certain exactly how long he had been out, but Don was aware there was something different about this particular bout of consciousness. He didn't feel as removed from the sounds surrounding him, the beeps from his heart monitor being of particular annoyance at the moment. And the more aware he became, the more conscious he was of the feeling of someone holding his hand. Not squeezing it as Mac had done in an attempt to gauge his response, just holding it, as though they didn't want to let go. It had been something he had been minutely aware of for what he assumed was a while now, though he couldn't be certain exactly how long or exactly who it was holding his hand.

As much as he wanted to open his eyes and look around, Don paused a moment to just breathe and take stock of himself first. His chest was tight and in pain, not surprising given that he was fairly certain he had taken most of the shrapnel there. His head was aching (Again, unsurprising) and the rest of his body was a myriad of throbbing aches and stiffness. But aside from his chest, there didn't seem to be any other extreme injuries. With that knowledge came a feeling of calm, driving away the anxiety he had been feeling. There would be less physical therapy with this injury and more pain therapy which, despite his dislike of the notion in general; the pain therapy would be quicker than PT. He'd be back on the job all the faster and then life could return to normal.

_'Well, as normal as it was before all this.'_ He thought, his mind flying back to all that had been happening before. He and Jessie, over their months of emails and the few phone calls she could manage, had finally managed to dispel the tension that had grown up between them and they had finally seemed to become comfortable with each other again, which made him happy. He hadn't liked feeling as though he couldn't talk to her about certain things for fear of upsetting the balance they had managed to arrive at. And from what he had read in her replies, Don had a feeling that Jessie had been feeling that same pinch as well, which hopefully meant that she was just as happy as he was to see the return to this familiarity. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Don began to find the darkness behind his eyelids too much for him to handle and he slowly opened his eyes, fully prepared to slam them shut again if the light proved too much.

But the room he was in was dim enough that he only felt a twinge of pain from the ambient light filtering in from the hallway on his right and the window outside to his left. Blinking slowly, Don shifted slightly; letting his gaze rove about the stark room he had been assigned. It was a little barren for him, but then again, hopefully he'd only be staying here another few weeks as his wounds continued to knit together. As expected, he was surrounded by machines that were hooked up to various parts of him, monitoring his vital signs. Each machine possessed its own continuous, irritating sound which he hoped would soon be muted once it was discovered that he was conscious. Finally deciding to brave the damage, he turned to look down at his chest and felt his eyes widen slightly in shock at the sight.

It wasn't the bandages that stunned him; they were actually less extensive than he had initially thought. It was the shock of blonde hair he observed resting next to his hip as her pale hand clutched at his. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_ he wondered, his movements stilled as he looked at Jessie, sleeping quietly beside him.

As he observed her, Don could only think one thing. _'God she looks like hell.'_ It was an insult, but it was also a fact. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair had been carelessly thrown into a messy and tangled ponytail, and her face was pale with exhaustion; putting great emphasis on the dark bags under her eyes. _'How long has she been here? Have I really been out that long?"_ he honestly couldn't recall.

"Good to see you've decided to rejoin the world Detective." Tearing his eyes away from Jesse, Don turned his face to the nurse who had joined them. She was a sweet-faced Asian woman, her long black hair braided down her back. Shooting him a smile, she turned for a moment to record his blood pressure and pulse, giving him a chance to glance down at her nametag.

"How long have I been out Carol?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Jessie could sleep like the dead when she was truly exhausted, but he didn't want to risk waking her without a damn strong cup of coffee nearby. She was a real bear when she didn't get enough sleep.

"About a week and a half." She replied, finally finished taking down her notes. "We had you in a medically induced coma for the first week so your body could focus on healing. We took you off the meds about three days ago once we were certain you were out of the danger zone." With that soft smile women tended to get whenever something romantic occurred, Carol nodded to Jessie's sleeping form. "She's been here just about the entire time you know. All day, everyday."

"What? But she's... she's supposed to be in Australia." Don stuttered, his mind not quite comprehending the enormity of this fact. Jessie shouldn't be here and yet, she was.

"Yeah, you're boss mentioned that. I guess she must really care about you." Carol could tell that Don had stopped listening and so, with a knowing smirk, slipped out of the room. She had what she needed for now and there would be more time later to collect further information.

Don was only vaguely aware of the nurse's exit as he stared down at the woman at his side. No wonder she looked so unkempt. But as romantic as Carol may have found Jesse's gesture, she really didn't even know the half of it. Carol must have figured Jessie had given up a vacation or a family trip, but Don knew differently. Jessie had given up money for him, had given up a secure income for several more months to fly back to New York for him. A soft, and slightly proud, smile tugged at the corner of his mouth while he slowly tried to slip his hand out of her grip to try and tame some of the stray hairs on her head.

Her reaction was so swift it startled him slightly. He had only just begun to slide his hand free when her fingers tightened on his, locking them in place and he could hear Jessie suck in a deep breath as she woke. Don watched her slowly come into coherent thought before she finally turned to him. He chuckled slightly as he watched her eyes go wide, the smile on his face widening slightly at her reaction. "You... You're... Oh thank God!" she muttered, her voice raspy with sleep, as she launched herself at him. The hand that wasn't clutching his shot up and, with surprising tenderness, gently cupped his cheek before mashing her lips to his.

They hadn't been this close in over six months and Don realized that, in that time, he had forgotten just how talented a kisser she was. As he deepened the kiss, Don marveled at the salty tears he tasted on his tongue. Jessie never cried in public. Ever! And here she was, shedding tears of relief over him. It was almost far enough out of character for her to make his brain implode (But then he'd have been stuck in this room longer). When the need for air finally forced them apart, their foreheads resting together, he could hear her words ringing in his ears. "Thank God, you're ok." Jessie whispered; her voice still gravelly with sleep and now, choked with tears. "Oh thank God, you're ok."

"What are you doing here?" Don asked. He had to know her reason, her EXACT reason.

Jessie pulled back slightly, so that she could better look him in the eye, her cheeks gleaming slightly as the light from the hall hit the tears on her face. "Mac called me when it happened." She said, finally releasing his hand to cup both his cheeks. "I caught the first flight home and came straight here. What else would I do?"

Don had to fight down a slight chuckle. She had said it so simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world that she would give up six months of work for him without even a thought. It was so completely her and yet still so unexpected, especially considering the huge row they'd had about it before she left. It made his heart ache with a strange combination of guilt and happiness to know that she did, in fact, care so deeply about him. As much as he hated to admit it (Even to himself) he had doubted that when he had heard she was going on tour. He had reacted badly and had set things back almost to the beginning with them. But here it was, proof enough to satisfy even his most cynical side for the time being that Jessie really did give as much of a damn about this as he did.

She smiled softly, almost as though she could read his mind. "I missed you." She said simply, her thumbs gently stroking his face. "I don't want to sound too sappy too soon, and I know we said we'd take it slow when I got back, but I missed you a hell of a lot Don."

Don smirked ruefully. "Yeah, well, going slow does seem like a bit of a stupid idea right now." He couldn't help but notice Jessie wince slightly at even his subtle mention of what had happened to him. "Hey," he said, swiftly reaching up to grasp her chin and force Jessie to look at him. "This is the reality of my job. Maybe not the explosion, but certainly getting injured and maybe even dying out there on the streets. But this is something that I have to do. Can you be ok with that?"

"No, but I do get why you do it." Jessie said, her voice soft. "I get it, but that doesn't mean I have to like seeing you like this anymore than you like seeing me go on tour." Her hands drifted down to rest on his chest, needing to feel the reassuring beat of his heart beneath her fingertips. "It kills me to see you like this Don."

Don nodded. "I can tell, you look like shit babe." He replied, his slight smirk softening the insult.

Jessie, well used to his antics, was grateful for the distraction and simply snorted in response. There would be time to be serious tomorrow. "You should talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she asked, smirking slightly even as she faked flicking him in the nose. "At least I have an excuse. I haven't really left this room for the last week. You've just been sleeping all week."

"I've been in a coma. Bit of a difference there babe." He said, tongue firmly in cheek. He smiled softly at her as true weariness began to sweep over him. A coma was no replacement for sleep, after all. Deciding to brave the pain for a bit, Don shifted himself over on the bed, away from Jessie. It took all of his self control to keep from gasping in agony, but he did it. It didn't stop the concern from marring Jessie's face again as the heart monitor made his increased heart rate public. Before she could say anything though, Don patted the mattress beside him. "Come on babe, we both need sleep. And you're not about to get a good one in that piece of crap chair."

Don watched the concern on her face deepen. "Don, you just had surgery to knit your stomach closed. I don't want to hurt you."

"They wouldn't have let you in here if there was any chance of you hurting me Jess." Done replied, reaching out to tug gently on her wrist. "Now get your ass down here. You know how much I hate hospitals."

Jessie stared at him a moment, not saying a word. It was almost as though she were taking stock of him and judging the truth of his words. The stillness in her was beginning to worry him a bit when what almost looked like a wave of motion came over her. "I'm beginning to share that hatred you know." She muttered darkly as she allowed herself to be pulled down beside him.

Don just chuckled as he pulled her close to curl up at his side. He rolled his eyes slightly at how careful she was around his chest, slowly pulling close until her torso just barely kissed his. He decided to not call her out about it though. He had just woken up from a coma, after all. He threw his arm around her, his fingers instinctively going to play with the hem of her shirt, occasionally feeling a warm rush as his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her hip. Jessie in the meantime, slowly began to relax against him, her left hand burrowing under his shoulder to wrap around his arm while her right came down to rest on his chest. Her fingers slowly stroked the skin above his bandages, her light touch almost feeling like feathers stroking his skin. It made him smile as he pulled her closer and tucked her head into his shoulder, settling his chin against her hair. "Let's get some sleep Jess. God knows we both need it."

"Just don't you go anywhere while I'm out." She said, a smile on her face, but Don could hear the underlying fear there, and he tightened his hold on her just a little bit.

"How's about this, I promise that if I have to go anywhere, I'll wake you up and let you know. But you have to do the same for me. No disappearing on me, ok?"

The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. "I promise." She murmured, burrowing her head further into his shoulder.

Don smiled quietly, breathing in the scent of her as sleep slowly began to overtake the both of them. Just as his eyes were about to give up the ghost, a thought occurred to him. "And when we do get up, you need to have a shower. You smell a little ripe."

On the fringes of his senses, Don could feel her smile into his shoulder. "Shut up, you ass." She slurred as they both dropped off into darkness.


End file.
